Inocente Tentación
by Paola Slank
Summary: Ella, la chef Bella Cullen, una mujer tirana y una alma amarga. Un suceso en su vida que la marca de forma permanente. Él, su próximo asistente, Edward Daniel Gale, torpe, tímido y sensible, son sus características. ¿Qué sucederá cuando sus caminos se conviertan en uno?
1. Tú & Yo

Inocente Tentación

Sinopsis

Ella, dueña de la cadena "Carlo's", una de las más importantes cadenas de cocina en el mundo.

Hija de los chefs Carlisle y Esmeralda Cullen.

Una mujer independiente, con ella al mando del mundo y el tiempo.

Delante de la junta directiva es la mujer impecable, fría e inteligente.

Pero fuera, en especial en Sensations, club nocturno que frecuenta, es conocida como la dama incógnita.

Una mujer candente, sexy y una diosa, así es descrita por los hombres del lugar...

Él, Edward Daniel Gale, un chico recién salido de la universidad. Que después de acabar su carrera va a ejercer su verdadera pasión, la cocina.

Si te dijera que tiene veinticinco años, no lo creerías, todo por la inocencia que posee.

Torpe, tímido y sensible son las principales características que describen a Edward.

¿Chicas? Él no es el tipo de hombre que buscarían.

¿Novias? Si no es el tipo de las chicas, ¿cómo podría siquiera existir una de ellas?

Si no ha tenido chicas y mucho menos una novia. Debo decirte que ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso; y si este hecho excepcional no ha ocurrido, concluyes que es virgen.

Su primer entrevista de trabajo es en "Carlo's", donde se encontrará con la tirana chef Bella Cullen, que con su rostro de ángel engaña al más inteligente.

Pero en verdad, esa cara de inocencia es una fachada, si alguien conociera a la verdadera mujer...

¿Qué es lo que pasará cuando estos dos caminos, se conviertan en uno solo?


	2. Capítulo 1: Momento de empezar

**Los personajes de la Saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los diferentes personajes que encuentren y la trama son míos.**

**¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia!**

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 1

"Momento de empezar"

_Tú y yo,_

_solíamos estar juntos,_

_todos los días juntos, siempre._

_Realmente siento_

_que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo._

_No puedo creer_

_que esto pueda ser el final._

_Parece como que tú lo dejas ir,_

_y si es real,_

_ bueno, no quiero saberlo. _

_Nuestros recuerdos, _

_bueno, pueden ser tentadores. _

_Pero algunos son en su totalidad _

_ muy espantosos. _

_ A medida que morimos, ambos, tú y yo, _

_con la cabeza entre mis manos, _

_me siento y lloro._

_Todo está terminando. _

_ Tengo que dejar de simular quiénes somos... _

_Tú y yo, puedo ver que morimos... _

_¿es cierto?_

_Don't Speak -No Doubt_

—¡Por favor Bella, no te vayas! ¡Juntos podremos superarlo! —gimotea mi madre.

—Por favor mamá, no vas hacer cambiar mi decisión —digo cerrando mis maletas y acabando de sacarme el ridículo vestido rosa.

—Hija, sé que te duele que se haya casado, pero por favor. Ten en cuenta a tu madre, a mí. Nosotros te amamos, pequeña —dice Carlisle, mi padre.

—¡Por favor! Respeten mi decisión, no puedo quedarme aquí. Cuando regresen de su viaje vivirán aquí junto a los tíos Eleazar y Carmen. Es mejor que yo me haga a un lado —digo terminándome de vestir.

—Les pediremos que se vayan, tú eres nuestra pequeña —sugiere mi madre Esme.

—Ellos son los que los necesitan. Yo puedo conmigo misma y recuerden que me servirá para concentrarme con Carlo's. —Camino a la puerta con mi maleta.

Mis padres resignados me siguen, mientras bajo las escaleras.

—Bella, ¿te vas de viaje, nena? —pregunta mi tía Carmen.

—No, me voy de la casa. Es momento de independizarme. —Ignoro las miradas de súplica que todos me dan.

—¡Por Dios! No me voy a ir para siempre, me verán aquí a la hora de la comida la única diferencia será que no dormiré aquí. —Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Por qué Bella? Sabemos que estás enamorada... —dice mi tío Eleazar y lo calló.

—De nadie. Sólo déjenlo ya, cuando me instale los llamaré para que me visiten. Los quiero. —Abrazo a todo el mundo y salgo.

Subo en mi carro y me voy dejando atrás sueños, alegrías y tristezas.

He comprado un departamento cerca de Carlo's, la principal sucursal que tenemos de comida la familia Cullen, y debo de decir amo ese sitio.

El lugar es muy bello, con una vista impresionante de la ciudad. Los colores cálidos me envuelven con calidez. Reviso mi reloj y son más de las tres de la mañana.

Llevo mis maletas a la habitación donde dormiré. Está amueblado por lo que no tendré que dormir en el suelo. Me tiro destrozada por el horrible día que he tenido y lloro.

Mientras, recuerdo mi historia desde aquel día que me anunció que se casaría con Kate Denali.

Flashback ON

-Seis meses antes-

Busco en mi vestidor desesperada. ¡Hoy es el gran día! Sé por mis amigas que Thomas ha dejado a Kate porque se ha dado cuenta que tenemos más que una hermandad, somos almas gemelas.

Elijo un conjunto de falda hasta los tobillos, una camisa blanca con un cinturón a juego. Me he puesto unas sandalias para nuestra salida a nuestro prado.

Me he encargado de mandar a preparar un cesto con bocadillos, jugo de arándanos el favorito de él y fresas con chocolate para el postre.

Salgo como una niña pequeña brincando de un lado a otro. Camino por la orilla de la finca de la casa, es un lugar solitario pero muy bien cuidado. Ha sido nuestro lugar secreto desde pequeños.

Siento su presencia antes de verlo, es como si estuviéramos en sintonía, lo veo y corro a abrazarlo.

—¡Hola Bella! —Besa mi mejilla—. Luces muy hermosa esta tarde. —Me ayuda con la canasta.

—Gracias. Tú luces tan tú —contesto, de inmediato una sonrisa tonta aparece. Me quedo sin aire, ese es el efecto que tiene en mí.

—Wow, todo un picnic completo. Esto huele delicioso. —Toma la manta de cuadros escoceses y le da palmaditas para que me siente a su lado.

Pasamos riéndonos, contando las cosas que nos han pasado en la semana y acostándonos sobre la hierba y flores, mirando el cielo y sus formas, ese era nuestro pasatiempo favorito.

Se levanta abruptamente y lo mismo hago yo.

—Estoy muy feliz Bella, tengo algo importante que contarte —comienza a confesarse con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Siento mis manos sudar, mis mejillas ruborizarse y mi estómago cosquillear.

—Estoy enamorado, he encontrado la mujer de mi vida. Dime Bella, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciego? —dice exasperado, pero no puede ocultar su felicidad.

—Pues suele ocurrir, pero lo bueno es que te has dado cuenta de tu descuido. —Igualó su sonrisa.

—Sí, eso es lo bueno. La amo con locura, Bella. —Se ve maravillado.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? —pregunto mientras me hago la tonta.

_¡Dilo Thomas! ¡Eres tú Bella, eras la mujer de mis sueños! _

—Kate Denali. La hermosa mujer que ha cautivado mis sentidos y es dueña de mi razón. —Me abraza, puedo notar su emoción.

"_Cruck_" fue el sonido de mi corazón al romperse en mil pedazos, todas mis fantasías hechas trizas y polvo.

—Yo pensé que ya no eran novios. —Espero que me diga: "¡Esto es una broma cariño! Eres tú la mujer de mis sueños, mi Bells".

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —pregunta molesto—. Que va Bella, ayer le pedí matrimonio y aceptó. Tú eres la primera en saberlo y quisiera saber si aceptas ser mi madrina de bodas, ¿sí? —Hace sus ojos de cachorro.

Un nudo se hace en mi garganta y asiento. Me obligo a sonreír y… tengo que irme.

—Bueno Thomas, luego te veo. Quedé en verme con unos amigos. —Me levanto y corro hacia casa.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? —grita y viene detrás de mí.

¡Malditas lágrimas! Caen en sin parar, y son importunas. Corro más rápido y noto que ya no me sigue. No puedo entrar a casa así, tomo mi auto y salgo rumbo a la ciudad.

.

.

.

La noche ha caído, estoy perdida entre las calles. Sé que es ridículo siendo yo residente de esta ciudad desde que era niña.

Lo mejor para olvidar serían unas copas, y a lo lejos veo el letrero de un centro nocturno llamado "_**Sensations**_", voy hasta el local. Una vez allí piden mi identificación y me dejan entrar.

Me ciego con los colores del local, hombres y mujeres toman copas. Observo que muchas de ellas sólo llevan escasas prendas. Mientras me acerco a la barra, hombres e incluso chicas me observan a detalle escrutándome con la mirada.

Me quedo impasible mientras tomo mi copa de coñac. Noto que de pronto se oscurece el local y siento la sangre corriendo caliente. Se prenden nuevamente y una chica está sobre la barra.

Una canción comienza a sonar y la reconozco es _Rein_ _Raus_ de _Rammstein_.

Yo soy el jinete

tú eres el caballo

me monto

empezamos a cabalgar

tú jadeas

yo te susurro

un elefante en el agujero de una aguja

Dentro, fuera

Yo soy el jinete

tú eres el caballo

yo tengo la llave

y tú el candado

se abre la puerta

yo entro

la vida puede ser placentera

Dentro, fuera

Más profundo, más profundo

dilo, dilo en alto

más profundo, más profundo

me siento cómodo en tu piel

y mil elefantes fluyen

La corrida ha sido corta

lo siento

tengo que desmontar, no tengo tiempo

tengo que ver a los demás caballos

también quieren ser montados

Dentro, fuera

Durante canción la mujer comienza a bailar, sus manos exploran su figura, y aprieta sus pechos sin ningún tipo de pudor. Me quedo hipnotizada, varios hombres se acercan a verla de más cerca mientras los demás tienen sus propias parejas e ignoran el espectáculo.

Sube el dobladillo de su falda, alcanzo a ver las ligas de que sujetan sus medias. Baja unos de sus tirantes revelando la vista de casi todo su pecho derecho. Un hombre se sube a la barra y la besa con pasión.

No puedo apartar la mirada de tan erótica escena, siento un oscuro deseo apoderándose de mí, . No sé qué hacer, termino mi copa y salgo corriendo.

Flashback OFF

—¡Bella, estás hermosa! —me alaga Thomas, vestido con un traje hecho a medida con corbata a juego.

¡Aquí estoy!

Después de todo el drama en estos seis meses vestido para casarse a la mujer de su vida.

Nos ha hecho llevar un ridículo vestido rosado a las madrinas y damas de honor.

—Gracias, este color es patético. Pero ni que hacer. —Peino mi cabello.

—Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. Tú has estado para mí desde pequeños, compartes este feliz día conmigo pero te noto extraña. Cuéntame Bella, desde el día del prado has cambiado, no sólo tu forma de ser sino tu forma de vestir. No sé... —lo noté preocupado— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Nada, cariño —digo mientras me retoco el maquillaje—. Es hora de irnos.

—No, Bella, dime qué te pasa. Te noto amargada, una sombra de tristeza en tus ojos. ¡Dime, maldita sea! —pide fuera de control.

—Soy muy feliz, Thomas. ¿Por qué estaría amargada? Tengo a todos los hombres a mis pies, estoy siendo muy bien follada por mi amiguito especial, tengo dinero y lujos —digo tratando de herirlo.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Hombres follándote? Tú, la niña de la familia, ¿qué pasó con esa Bella? —Toma mi rostro.

—Siempre he sido esta que ves. Otra cosa es que lo disimule muy bien —explico con una sonrisa coqueta—. ¡Vamos, cariño! —Abro la puerta y salimos.

.

.

.

Acompaño a Robert hasta el altar, veo como mira a Kate y una vez más se me rompe el corazón. El tío Eleazar le dice a mi amigo que cuide a su niñita, la joya de su corona. Y es mi turno.

—Kate, cuida a mucho a mi pequeño Thomas. Él es un gran hombre, con un corazón enorme, te ama con locura. Sabes que desde pequeña lo he conocido, si lo lastimas estaré ahí y no será algo lindo —amenazo a mi prima y me miran sorprendidos—. Thomas, te deseo que seas muy feliz, te quiero mucho. —le doy un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Mi tío me lleva en su brazo hacia nuestros asientos.

La misa es conmovedora, hablan del amor entre ellos y se dan los votos. Todos lloran por las palabras, yo por verlo alejarse de mí, derrumbándose toda esperanza.

—Thomas Douglas, ¿aceptas como esposa a Kate Denali? —pregunta, aún puede negarse.

—Acepto — contesta al padre con una sonrisa.

—Kate Denali, ¿acepta como esposo a Thomas Douglas? —Ella acepta de inmediato.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Hijo, puedes besar a tu esposa —declara el sacerdote.

Sin ver el ansiado beso, salgo de la iglesia por la puerta auxiliar. Me escondo en un rincón y lloro.

¡Se ha ido!

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les halla gustado este primer capítulo, como verán les estoy presentando a nuestra protagonista que por el momento se encuentra sufriendo por Thomas, para ella él ha sido el gran amor de su vida, todo por ser él único chico con el que ha convivido.**

**Estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible, en nuestro grupo de facebook groups/630625750352674/?fref=ts o pueden ir directamente a mi perfil por el link, estaré subiendo avances, las invito a darse una vuelta por otra historia que tengo, titulada "_El Contrato_" no se arrepentiran.**

**Espero sus reviews, gracias por marcar esta historia entre sus favoritos y sus follows.**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**Slank.**


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Una nueva Bella?

****Los personajes de la Saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los diferentes personajes que encuentren y la trama son de mi propiedad****

****¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!****

****.****

****.****

****.****

Capítulo 2: ¿Una nueva Bella?

_Ella monta _

_desatada sobre el mundo _

_ella es la noche _

_y mi soledad en la esclavitud _

_ella es negro _

_y el pecado corre por su espalda _

_se monta _

_a partir de la luz del día en las cadenas de _

_Ella cabalga la noche _

_ella cabalga la noche _

_Ella se desliza _

_hacia abajo en el interior de su piel _

_a tiempo _

_ella te hará gritar _

_ella es la muerte _

_en un vestido negro fresco _

_se monta _

_en la noche de tu mente _

_Ella cabalga la noche _

_ella cabalga la noche _

_sí _

_ella te tomará _

_ella te _

_ella te llevará alrededor de _

_Ella te va a acabar_

_**She Rides- Danzing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un mes ha pasado desde que Thomas se casó, trato de no pensar en ello o fingir que no me importa cuando mi familia me pregunta sobre lo que siento.

—Chef Cullen —me llama a la puerta mi asistente Mike Newton, un inepto engreído.

—Señor Newton, ¿Que se le ofrece? No lo he llamado.

Trabajo en el nuevo menú de la cadena Carlo's.

—Chef, el sous chef Thomas llamo hace un rato, regreso anoche de su viaje y viene en un rato. Me pidió que le hiciera un hueco en su agenda para él —continuo como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras.

_Wow regresa de su luna de miel. _

—No tengo tiempo hoy. Hágale un espacio a mi agenda para mañana y que ponga un lugar.

—Como usted diga chef, con permiso —sale dejándome sola.

Jure que dejaría de pensar en él, no volvería a destruirme y ni me emocionaría porque me regalara migajas de su tiempo. Y eso es lo que comenzaré hacer…

.

.

.

Estoy en mi departamento llegando recién del trabajo, Thomas no se ha inmutado por mi negación de verlo, pues esta noche mi madre a citado a una cena en honor de los tortolitos.

He pensado en ir, pero no quiero volver a pasar por esa tortura así que no contesto el teléfono cuando mi mamá insiste en que tengo que ir. Me dice que mi amigo no sabe que ya no viviré ahí y supone que me he retrasado en Carlo's.

Decido salir, no quiero pensar en los sentimentalismos. Quiero salir y ser deseada por los demás como lo he hecho en los últimos meses.

Busco en mi armario un vestido de los que suelo usar estos días, encuentro un lindo conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro junto a las medias y liguero.

Tomo un baño, relajo mis músculos tensos mientras tarareo una canción. Me veo interrumpida cuando mi móvil suena y es mi sous. Decido tomar la llamada.

—Isabella Cullen —para mí eso es un saludo.

—Bella, estoy en casa ¿Ya llegas? Estamos esperándote para servir la cena —escucho un animado Thomas.

—Lo siento no podré ir tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Disfruten de su cena y bienvenidos a su casa.

—¿Bella que pasa? Tengo ganas de abrazar a mi amiga, te extrañe —derrite, el que pensaba era mi inexistente corazón.

—No pasa nada —una sonrisa amarga aparece en mis labios —Claro teniendo a tu esposa para ti solo, claro me extrañaste —sarcástica —No tengo tiempo, mis mejores deseos para la nueva etapa que inician, hazle llegar mis saludos a mi primita. ¡Adiós! —Cuelgo, apago mi teléfono y salgo de la tina.

_¡No debo de llorar! Es el pasado, el hizo su elección._

Comienzo a hidratar mi piel con un poco de crema, lo extiendo con mimo a lo largo de mi piel, coloco cada prenda en mi cuerpo teniendo en cuenta que al final de la noche estarán en algún suelo de mi elección.

El vestido es muy bello, corto pero no para parecer corriente o prostituta. Coloco mis Manolos nuevos para cada ocasión.

Tomo las llaves de mi auto y salgo de casa hacia mi nuevo lugar de tranquilidad aquel centro nocturno _**"Sensations"**_ que la inocente Bella pensó que era un antro común y corriente, pero no tiene nada de común.

.

.

.

Entro al lugar como cada Viernes y fin de semana, paso un suave brillo a mis labios, y me preparo por lo que está por venir.

Me acerco a la barra y pido una copa de vino, volteó a la derecha y un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años me devora.

_¡En tus sueños abuelito! Los maduritos y yo no somos una buena combinación._

Lo ignoro como si no lo hubiese visto, mientras con mi mano libre acaricio la piel expuesta de mis piernas, miro a mi alrededor y veo a dos chicos que me gustan, todos ellos aproximadamente de mi edad, captan mi mirada y caminan hacia donde estoy.

Continúo tomando un trago de mi copa, y noto su presencia en mi espalda. Mientras uno de ellos posa una de sus manos en la que toca mi piel.

—Te ves muy sexy esta noche, ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta curioso, uno de ellos.

—Puedes decirme como quieras —¿Y tú? —pregunto coqueta.

—Riley y mi amigo es James.- dice el chico de cabello castaño, presentándome a su amigo el rubio.

—Mucho gusto caballeros. —Tiendo mi mano y ambos la besan con reverencia.

—Tenemos apartado un salón privado, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? —pregunta el rubio presentado como James.

—Tengo que dar un show esta noche. Si les gusta lo que ven posiblemente acepte —me separo de ellos inmediatamente.

¡Las luces se apagan! Recuerdo lo que vi la primera noche que vine, las reglas para los integrantes nuevos es subir y hacer un baile erótico.

Así los demás deciden si les apeteces, pero yo soy distinta. Ellos se acercan y yo elijo.

_Me tocan, si se los permito._

_Nada de ancianos, solo chicos jóvenes, pero tampoco bebes._

_Mis labios, son solo míos._

_Yo digo como se hacen las cosas._

_Y quienes participan en ellas._

Comienza la canción que he elegido para esta noche _**Promiscuous**_ de _**Nelly**_ _**Furtado**_.

Subo a uno de los taburetes, mientras muevo mis caderas al ritmo de la canción.

_¿Estoy clavado en ti? _

_A propósito _

_No pienses así _

_Como conquistas a una joven dama _

_El sentimiento que expresas realmente me vuelve loca _

_No te pongas con tus bromas _

_Estaba perdida entre palabras la primera vez que hablamos. _

_Buscando a la chica que te convenga _

_Buscándola en el día con la luz _

_Puedes ser el tipo indicado si hago mis jugadas correctamente _

_Lo conseguiré a través del final de la noche. _

_Solo esperas e mí que te permita conseguir me _

_Pero aún estarás amoldándote a mí si lo quieres obtener. _

_Todo lo que hago es intentar, de obtener un chance _

_Cuál es el problema, no veo el anillo en tu mano. _

_Soy la primera en admitirlo, estoy curiosa de ti, _

_Pareces tan inocente. _

_Quieres colarte en mi mundo, perderte en el _

_Estoy cansada de correr, déjame caminar un minuto. _

_Chica promiscua _

_Lo que sea que seas _

_Estoy solo _

_Y esto es lo que quieres. _

_Chico promiscuo _

_y muy bien lo sabes _

_Que soy toda tuya _

_¿Por quien o que estas esperando? _

_Chica promiscua _

_Estas jugando conmigo _

_Sabes lo que quiero _

_Y tengo lo que tú necesitas. _

En todo momento mantengo la mirada fija en Riley y James, más hombres se han acercado, el hombre maduro se acerca e intenta tocarme, niego con la cabeza y se va. Observo que hay más chicos guapos a mí alrededor, pero tal vez para otra ocasión.

_Chico promiscuo _

_Vallamos al punto _

_¿Porque estábamos atascados _

_estás listo?. _

_Las rosas sin rojas _

_y algunos diamantes azul _

_La educación está muerta _

_Pero aun eres agradable. _

_¡Hey! No puedes seguir en mi mente _

_En donde te encuentras, imagínate que pienso en ti. _

_Estoy fuera de este mundo y vengo con mi planeta _

_¿Crees que puedes ponerte a mi nivel? _

_El me llama Thomas _

_Como apellido es Crown _

_Reconozco el juego _

_Pero el mío se fue abajo. _

_Soy una gran chica y puedo probármelo _

_Pero si quiero estar sola necesito tu ayuda _

_Pagarme con atención y no hablar de mi salud. _

_Te quiero de mi lado _

_así, que de nadie más. _

_Bebe podemos seguir esto con calma _

_Baja tus defensas que no hay quien las conozca _

_Si quiere esto con una chica, conozco un lugar adonde ir _

_¿En qué clase de chica quieres convertirme? _

_No seas pesimista, no busques lo malo. _

_No seas pesimista, no busques lo malo.. ._

_¡Hey! No seas pesimista, no busques lo malo. _

_No seas pesimista, no busques lo malo. _

_¡Espera! No me refiero a lo malo _

_Puedo verte con mi camiseta puesta. _

_Puedo verte con nada puesto _

_Sintiéndolo antes de que lo lleves acabo. _

_Hazlo _

_Sabes a lo que me refiero. _

_Chica, estoy temeroso de ti, no deberías decir esas cosas. _

_Trato de colarme en tu cerebro _

_Para ver si puedes manejarme de la forma en que lo dices. _

_Está bien, no importa. _

_Tengo algo que de ti de fue. _

_Hey es la verdad o estás diciendo solo patrañas _

_Es tu juego M.V.P. como Steve Nash. _

Termino mi baile exhausta. Riley y James, se acerca para ayudarme a bajar mientras los miro y beso sus mejillas, intentan tocar mis labios pero me niego y lo entienden, es el inicio del juego.

—¿Entonces chicos, donde iniciamos? —pregunto con una voz chillona.

Ambos toman mis respectivas manos y me dejo guiar por ellos. Entramos a uno de los privados, un gran cuarto, con una cama en el centro con sábanas de satén y una gran perchero con juguetes para todo tipo de gustos y perversiones.

Siento como me transformó en otra mujer. La Bella dulce y tierna la botó en el tambo más cercano, junto a todo los problemas que me embargan.

—¿Una copa preciosa? —Riley ha desaparecido.

—No James. Gracias —una sonrisa dulce, parte de la seducción.

Nunca sabes que pueda pasar, tengo que estar con mis cinco sentidos alerta. No sé qué tipo de locos puedan ser.

Me sorprendo cuando unas fuertes manos me sostienen las caderas, una erección esta clavada en mi espalda baja, soy atrevida y me restriego a ella.

—¡Eres muy bella preciosa! —rió.

—Gracias Riley, ¿pero a que venimos? No creo que haya sido a platicar. —acerco a James a nosotros y beso su cuello.

—¿Que te gustaría hacer bonita? —le regalo la sonrisa más malévola, todo está dicho.

—Follar hasta que nuestros cuerpos no aguanten más. Quiero escucharlos gemir y rendirse ante mí —me deshago con la camisa de James.

Sus anchos hombros llenan mi visión, tiene un cuerpo muy buen trabajo y el tatuaje de una víbora adorna su pectoral izquierdo, me gusta. Me volteó y veo al que me gusta más Riley, quito su camisa, y voy directo a sus pantalones quitando su cinturón. James comienza a subir mi vestido hasta mis muslos, quita cada liga de mis medias y me estremezco.

.

.

.

\- Dios eres toda una loba nena.

Tengo a un rendido James, que con un gemido compruebo que lo hago disfrutar como ellos a mí.

—Nuestra feroz loba, eres exquisita —Riley acaricia mis pechos con su boca, un delicioso fuego se propaga por mis entrañas, mientras tomo la erección de Riley en mi mano libre, quiero hacerlo disfrutar al igual que nosotros.

_Gimen por mí._

_Les gusta lo que les hago._

_Me vuelven loca de placer._

Los tres tenemos un maravilloso orgasmo gritando de placer. Siento que las piernas me tiemblan, es un placer absoluto.

—Muero por follarte loba —James se coloca un preservativo, se coloca sobre mí y me penetra con ímpetu.

Grito de placer total, es lo que mi cuerpo reclamaba. Riley nos observa a lo lejos mientras lo veo tomarse una copa, suelto un jadeo cuando veo a mi otro hombre masturbarse mientras ve como me folla su amigo.

Muevo mis caderas a la par de las suyas. Aplico mis mejores técnicas para que disfrute al igual que yo.

_¡Otra vez! ¡Placer!_

Siento mis miembros cansados, pero deseo más. Quiero a Riley dentro de mí, es el centro de mi deseo esta noche. Beso el cuello de James, y le susurro que nos deje solos y accede. Mientras me da un apretón en el trasero.

_¡Es todo mío! _

\- Nos han dejado solo Riley —me contoneo desnuda, sin vergüenza del cuerpo que poseo. Aquí no existe la timidez.

—Toda para mí. Me encantas loba hermosa —en un movimiento ágil me sienta en su regazo, muevo mis caderas alrededor de su erección.

—Y tú a mi guapo— beso su pecho, y lamo su piel.

Paro y corro a la cama, esperándolo ansiosa. Se pasea a mi alrededor con una sonrisa felina, me excita verlo así. Cierro los ojos esperando notar su cuerpo encima del mío, ¡lo deseo!.

Grito cuando su lengua devora el centro de mi deseo, mientras con uno de sus dedos estimula la pared de mi vagina, muerde suavemente mi clítoris y me vuelve loca. No me importa gritar y que todos me escuchen.

—Vamos loba hermosa, dame de tu placer —me rindo a las sensaciones, un orgasmo que me hacen perder el sentido, noto como busca entre los cajones y saca un condón el cual lo coloca rápidamente.

Y me penetra, ¡me enloquece! ¡Mierda!

Continuamos teniendo sexo hasta que ambos caemos rendidos. Dejo a mi hombre dormido, mientras me visto y dejo un beso en su frente.

_**¡No estoy orgullosa de esto! Pero soy una mujer soltera ¿no?**_

.

.

.

Es pasada de las once de la noche, muy temprano en realidad. Pido mi automóvil y espero en la entrada. Notando lo cansada pero satisfecha por lo que tuve después de un pesado día.

—¿Bells? ¡Aqui estas! —me envuelve en su calor.

_**¡Thomas! ¡No por favor!**_

—Hey ¿acaso no tenías una fiesta? ¿La hermosa señora de Thomas?

—Si pero queríamos que estuvieras en ella, fui a buscarte a Carlo's pero no estabas, es una larga historia, ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? Tu odias los centros nocturnos —punto para ti Thomas.

—Las personas cambian cariño -digo pérdida en mis pensamientos.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —toma mi mano pero se detiene cuando ve mi atuendo.

Una gabardina negra y mis tacones con medias.

—¿Que pasa cariño? —digo curiosa.

—¿Porque estas vestida así? ¿Qué demonios está pasando Bella? No me lo digas aun, iremos a nuestro prado.

_¿Qué le sucede? _

_¿Nuestro prado?_

_¿Porque hace esto?_

_**¿Le tengo que dar explicaciones?**_

* * *

**¡Hola nenas! Aquí una vez más les dejo un capítulo de la historia, espero les valla atrapando como a otras personitas que la han leido, ¿Que les parece? Pues como se darán cuenta en esta historia hay mucho dolor, rencor y venganza... ¿Que les parece Sensations? Dedico este capítulo a:**

**flavlomendoza: Espero que te siga enganchando más la trama y no te decepcione.**

**Tecupi**: **Iremos descubriendo si es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos Bella, pero nunca olvides que una mujer herida es capaz de muchas cosas, y creeme nada solucionara que se cambie de casa.**

**zujeyjane: Gracias, espero les siga gustando.**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Si quieren saber más sobre la novela las invito a unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook, pueden encontrar el enlace en mi perfil.**

**Slank.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Corazones rotos

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction

Capítulo 3: Corazones rotos.

Pov Bella

_Ha llegado para el secreto demasiado pronto,_

_le gritó a la luna._

_brillo de loco diamante._

_amenazado por las sombras de la noche,_

_y expuestos a la luz._

_brillo de loco diamante._

_así que llevaban a cabo su bienvenida_

_con precisión al azar,_

_cabalgó sobre la brisa de acero._

_Vamos que rave,_

_usted vidente de visiones,_

_ vamos que el pintor, _

_¡Piper usted, usted preso, y brillo!_

_Shine On You Crazy Diamond - Pink Floyd_

.

.

.

—No puedo ir, Thomas, tengo trabajo que adelantar para mañana. Tal vez luego. —El encargado del lugar me entrega las llaves del coche.

No puedo arriesgarme a que destruya lo poco que queda de mí, no puedo dejar que derrumbe los pedazos de la Bella que he creado y no pienso renunciar a mi tabla de salvación. ¡Tengo que ver por mí y nadie más!

—Ni lo pienses, Cullen. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Por favor, Bella, algo te sucede desde el día que te dije que me casaría con Kate, durante los siguientes días estuviste distante y qué decir el día de mi boda, sólo fuiste a la ceremonia y no te volví a ver. Así que esta noche seremos únicamente tú y yo.

Sin cruzar otra palabra, tomó las llaves de mi auto abriendo primero la puerta para mí, para ir, ¿dónde? No lo sé. ¿Será lo correcto? Lo dudo mucho.

El trayecto fue en silencio absoluto, de reojo miraba su perfil. Su cabello alborotado, sus labios rojos y tentadores, esos hermosos ojos que desde que era una adolescente amaba tanto.

¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros, si yo fuera su esposa?

Cierro los ojos y me veo en Carlo's haciendo una de las cosas que más amo en la vida, cocinar, preparando mis platillos como lo hago, siendo la líder de mi equipo. Un día muy pesado, mientras que el hombre que amo me sorprende besando mi cuello y uniéndose a mí en la cocina.

Terminaríamos, juntos nos iríamos a casa, a platicar como solíamos hacerlo y terminar fundidos en un beso que me hiciese perder el sentido del tiempo y hasta la cordura.

—¿Bells? ¿Estás bien? —me interrumpe de mis pensamientos la voz de Thomas y me hace volver a mi cruel realidad.

—Sip, sólo que tengo muchas cosas en las cuales trabajar, espero esto sea rápido. —Miro sin ver por la ventanilla del coche, estamos acercándonos a tan místico lugar, me sorprendo cuando veo luces centellando.

¿Estamos de noche? Por eso mismo aquí no hay luz a excepción la que irradia el sol en las mañanas.

—Cierra los ojos, Bells, ¿sí? —Los cierro, ¿qué demonios es esto?

Noto que el carro se detiene y hemos llegado. Sale del auto y, como sus buenos modales, abre la puerta para mí, tiemblo un poco cuando toma mi mano entre las mías y la otra la apoya en mi espalda.

—Ábrelos ahora —dice con una voz dulce.

—¡Sorpresa, Bella! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —grita una multitud.

—Es exactamente media noche, así que es tu cumpleaños. Así que felicidades, hermanita. —¿Hermanita? ¿Nuestro lugar? ¿Qué hace toda esa gente en nuestro prado? Este lugar sólo era nuestro.

Mis padres me abrazan con fuerza, los tíos Eleazar y Carmen me desean los mejor en mi cumpleaños.

—Prima, muchas felicidades, te debo mi felicidad. Gracias a ti tengo al amor de mi vida para siempre, no sabes cuan agradecida estoy. Deseo que seas tan feliz como yo lo soy, te quiero tanto —dice envolviéndome en un abrazo de oso y besando mis mejillas.

Noto que todos tienen una copa en mano, me dan una mientras Thomas y Kate me abrazan con fuerza.

—Quiero hacer un brindis en honor a una de las personas más bondadosas del mundo y que quiero mucho. Ella es una gran mujer, que por mucho tiempo hemos hecho una gran amistad, ella es parte esencial del hombre que ven aquí. Por Bella conocí a mi bella Kate, que tengo la fortuna que es mi esposa, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Por el cumpleaños de Bella, salud —dice chocando su copa con la de su esposa y la mía.

Me siento pequeña entre todas estas personas. Suena en el fondo Bitter Sweet Symphony de The Verve, es mi canción favorita. Sonrió por los viejos tiempos. Thomas toma mi mano y la besa, pienso que me llevará a bailar, en cambio, toma la mano de su esposa y la lleva a la tarima que han colocado para los bailarines de la madrugada.

Todos lo hacen, sonríen y son felices, soy la única parada detrás de un pastel enorme con mi número de cumpleaños 25.

¿No se supone que ésta es mi fiesta?

La letra de la canción me hace sentir rebelde, tomo una copa más de champagne para tomar valor de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Suena la canción, tarareo suavemente mientras me paseo de un lado a otro como un perro enfadado...

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life

Try to make ends meet

You're a slave to money then you die

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places

where all the veins meet yeah,

No change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

But I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

Paso mi dedo por el pastel, nadie me presta atención. Me como los restos que recoge mi dedo. Sabe delicioso. Lástima. Y aumento mi tono de voz para seguir cantando.

Well I never pray

But tonight I'm on my knees yeah

I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah

I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now

But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

¡Dolor!

Limpiaré mi mente, todos escucharan lo que tengo que decirles. No volveré a reprimir lo que siento.

No change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

And I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

I can't change

I can't change

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life

Try to make ends meet

Try to find some money then you die

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places

where all the things meet yeah

You know I can change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

And I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mold

no, no, no, no, no,

I can't change

Can't change my body,

no, no, no

Tomaré mi propio camino. Sigo comiendo del pastel y algunas personas han prestado atención a mi dirección, es hora de atacar.

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

Been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Have you ever been down?

Have you've ever been down?

Todos me miran por los gritos que estoy haciendo. Pasa uno de los meseros y tiro toda la bandeja de copas que trae con él. Mi padre se ha dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo e intenta acercarse a mí, una sonrisa sarcástica sale de mí.

Corro hacia el inmenso pastel y con las manos lo voy deshaciendo, tomando enormes trozos y tirándolos a todas las direcciones.

—¡Vamos! ¿Dónde está ese ambiente? ¡Hay que divertirnos! —grito a la vez río con mayor fuerza. Han detenido la música y tengo la atención de todos.

—¿Bella? Cariño... lo siento tanto... —Esme se acerca llorando se ha dado cuenta del problema, aunque no ha fondo como lo conozco yo.

—Madre, no llores, no pasa nada. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Es válido todo. —Lamo los restos de pastel de mis manos—. ¿Quién hizo este delicioso pastel? Es exquisito. —Comienzo a tirar la mesa completa, veo la de regalos y me abalanzó a ellos, abriendo las cajas con ropa, las cuales salen volando; joyas, que trato de romper y las tiro en el estanque.

Veo uno que me llama la atención, ya que dice que es de Thomas.

—Wow, un regalo de Thomas. ¡Pensé que el matrimonio te había atontado! —exclamo rasgando el papel y me quedo pasmada cuando veo un gran cuadro con fotografías de nosotros desde pequeños, hasta una que nos tomamos en Carlo's en su más reciente aniversario. El marco de metal tiene grabadas las iniciales B &amp; T.

—Que tierno, cariño. El único regalo de corazón que había en esta mesa, no de personas hipócritas que quieren sacar algo de mí o mi familia. —Molesta saco todo el resentimiento que no me deja en paz.

—¿Bells? ¿Qué pasa, hermanita? —Se acerca a mí con cuidado como si fuera un animal salvaje.

—¿Hermanita? ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso? Tú y yo no somos nada. —Me impacienta y tiro con fuerza el marco, haciendo que éste se destroce.

La cara la tengo llena de lágrimas que no paraban de cesar, por todo el dolor que me han causado.

¡Los odio a todos!

—¡Se acabó esta fiesta! Lárguense todos, no los quiero aquí. ¡Adiós! —grito, noto las miradas en mí, pero me importan un pepino—. ¿Acaso son retrasados? ¡Adiós! No los quiero aquí, déjenme sola —grito temblando de rabia.

—Chef Cullen, tranquila, sea lo que le pase se solucionará, la vida es hermosa... —Veo al estúpido de Mike Newton. ¿En serio? Gracias Dios por darme esta oportunidad de oro, no soportaré los sermones de nadie. Menos de mi _asistonto_.

—Señor Newton, está despedido. Lárguese de mi vista, todos ¡adiós! —grito mientras todos se alejan corriendo, temiendo al monstruo furioso que tienen delante y no los culpo.

Mis padres se alejan con una mirada de tristeza al igual que Elezar y Carmen. Saben qué es lo que me pasa, pero les doy lástima.

Nos quedamos sólo Kate, Thomas y yo.

—Va para ustedes también, ¡lárguense! —grito. No quiero que me vean derrumbada.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa, prima?, ¿por qué todo esto? —Claramente la he asustado.

—¿Eres estúpida? Lar-ga-te —silabeo cada palabra con rencor. Sé que ella no tiene la culpa, pero la detesto.

Me quitó el futuro que me pertenecía.

—Isabella, no sé qué mierdas te pasa, pero no insultes a tu prima. ¡Tranquila! —me grita, jamás lo había hecho. Sollozos salen de mí, y me odio por ello.

—Thomas, a mí no me gritas —le digo con odio—. ¡Vete! No los quiero ver a ninguno de los dos en mi vida. ¡Los odio! —suelto sin pasarlo por el filtro.

Escucho que algo le susurra a su esposa, y ésta se va. Dejándome frente a frente con él...

¿Por qué me lastima más?

¿Puede un corazón roto vivir así?

—¿Que te sucede, Bella? ¡Me lo vas a decir!

—No, vete, ¡te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto! Todo se acabó, vamos ve detrás de tu mujer. Miles de cosas me pasan, me han roto el corazón. ¡Pero no es tu problema! Ve con tu perfecta chica, yo no soy importante. Hasta me has gritado por ella cuando nunca lo has hecho —grito mientras patéticamente me tiro al pasto, arrancando todas las flores del cual era nuestro lugar especial.

—Es eso, Bella, ¿dime quién es ese idiota? Le voy a romper la cara. —Me toma de los hombros.

—Tú —digo y noto su confusión. ¡Idiota!—. ¡No te metas en mi jodida vida! No te necesito, ve detrás de Kate que se fue asustada. —Sigo arrancando todas las flores a mi paso. Noto su mirada en mí, con pena.

Sin decir media palabra más se da la vuelta y me deja destrozada. Noto mi reflejo en un espejo colgado.

Mi gabardina está llena de pastel, tierra y pasto; mi cabello enmarañado y mi cara roja y sucia de todo lo que tiré. En las palmas tengo sangre por los vidrios del portarretrato.

Recojo lo que queda de Bella Cullen.

Me acerco al marco y lo tomo teniendo cuidado de que ninguna foto se pierda, abro mi cajuela y lo meto, no puedo dejar tan maravillosos recuerdos de algo que pudo haber sido. Saco un garrafón de gasolina, una idea se me ocurre

¿Qué más da? Este sitio ya no me recuerdan momentos felices, son los peores de mi vida.

Siendo un poco melodramática, tiro la gasolina al pasto, éste rápido se expandirá. Río por los pensamientos de todas esas veces en las que dije que era estúpido, pero es la emoción del momento, el querer detener todo el dolor y se vaya lejos de mí.

Corro al auto y me subo en él, lo dejé metros mucho más adelante para prevenir cualquier incidente. Saco un encendedor y vuelvo al prado, despidiéndome de él y enciendo el lugar. El fuego rápidamente corre expandiéndose por él terreno.

Corro de nuevo a mi coche y aceleró.

¡Adiós recuerdos!

Es momento de pasar de hoja...


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Existen chicos así?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los nombres diferentes que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad.**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿Existen chicos así?

Pov Bella

_Nunca dije que mentiría y que esperaría por siempre _

_Si muriera, estaremos juntos _

_Siempre apenas no puedo olvidarme de ella _

_Pero ella podría intentar _

_En el fin del mundo _

_O la última cosa que vea _

_Tú estás _

_Nunca volveras a casa _

_Nunca volveras a casa _

_¿Podría? ¿Debería? _

_Y todas las cosas que nunca me dijiste _

_Y todas las sonrisas que están siempre siempre... _

_Siempre... _

_\- The Ghost of you -My Chemical Romance_

_._

_._

_._

Llego a mí departamento hecha un asco, las manos no han dejado de sangrar por las heridas de los vidrios, mi celular no ha dejado de sonar por las llamadas constantes de mis padres, pidiéndome la dirección de mi casa para poder estar con ellos.

_No necesito la basura de nadie, tengo suficiente con la mía._

Agotada emocionalmente, me tiro en el sillón y decido que es el último día en el me verán derrumbada, nunca más me verán hecha pedazos.

.

.

.

—¡Buenos dias chef Bella! —saluda Mike Newton cuando entro a mi oficina —¿Le parece una taza de café? Supongo que tiene una gran resaca, usted sabe llego a su cumpleaños un poco bebida, ¿Cómo van sus heridas de las manos? —me tiende una taza.

—Señor Newton, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Ayer fue despedido. Soy consciente que no puedo correrlo así porque sí, por lo que valla a recursos humanos y pida que lo muevan a una nueva área —espeto, no soy tan injusta.

—Chef Bella, se lo pido por favor no me despida. Le prometo que seré un buen empleado y no le contaré a nadie lo de la noche anterior. Prometo no contarle a nadie sobre su problema de ira y alcohol —suplica.

_¿Mis problemas de ira y alcohol? ¿Enserio Newton?_

—Me está diciendo alcohólica y loca, por favor retírese antes de que pida a recursos humanos que lo despidan. ¡Adiós! —suelto tajante y sale sin decir media palabra más.

Tiro la taza de café, lo odio es repúgnate. Todo el mundo sabe que tomo son malteadas junto a mi rebanada de pastel para comenzar el día. Comienzo a revisar mi agenda, tengo papeles que revisar, firmar y contratos por hacer.

_¡Pero yo soy la jodida chef! ¡No la asistente de este!_

—Bella Cullen, necesito que me manden candidatos para el puesto de mi asistente personal, y si es también un sous chef estaría mucho mejor —cuelgo.

Checo mi agenda y veo que en unos minutos habrá un desayuno para poner al día a Thomas encabezada por mí. Suspiro, mientras arreglo mi filipina y arrugó la nariz cuando me doy cuenta que no puedo mover bien las manos por las heridas que tengo en las palmas.

Saco algunos informes, contratos y balance de los ingresos del mes, tomo mi celular y salgo de mi oficina rumbo a la sala de juntas. Veo mi reflejo, y sonrió cuando me veo vestida de chef con mi filipina blanca con la bandera en el cuello de mi país, mi nombre bordado, mis pantalones de vestir con pinzas color negro y mis zapatos a juego.

—Chef Cullen, el señor Douglas está esperándola —dice Mike y veo que se va a la oficina de su nuevo jefe.

—Gracias señor Newton —abro la puerta y lo veo sentado.

—¡Buen día señor Douglas! —Camino hasta mi silla —Por razones que saltan a la vista no le daré un apretón de manos —alzo una de mis manos.

—Bella, necesitamos hablar y no me refiero a los informes, sé que eres una genial cabeza en Carlo's. —ruedo los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres saber Thomas? —sentándome en la silla principal.

—¿Porque demonios incendiaste nuestro prado? Y no lo trates de negar —grita enojado.

—Porque me quede sola en mi fiesta y me dije ¿qué haré para divertirme un rato? Vi el galón de gasolina en mi carro y el resto de la historia ya la conoces —le doy una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Te quedaste sola? Tú mismo con tus problemas nos alejaste de ahí, no sé qué problema trae tu estúpida cabeza —gruñe.

—Pues créeme que prefiero estar con mi estúpida cabeza que con esa bola de gente hipócrita que me vale un cacahuate de lo que esté hablando de mi —me encojo de hombros.

—¿Gente hipócrita? Tus padres, tus tíos Carmen y Eleazar, mi Kate y yo. Somos tú familia y te amamos —dice con ímpetu.

—Pues no hubieras molestado a nadie. Hubiese estado feliz que me regalaras una botella, una habitación de hotel y un pase para contratar a un playboy. Follar, follar y follar hasta que quede felizmente saciada. En lugar de ver a mi familia —trato de hacerlo enojar.

—¿Follar? Desde cuando la santurrona de Bella habla así. Creo que nunca te he conocido ni un solo novio.

—Por dios Robert, soy una mujer con necesidades y apetitos para ser saciados. ¿Crees que soy una monja? —pregunto mordiéndome los labios como he descubierto que atraen a los hombres.

—¿Que sucedió? ¿De qué me perdí? Todo cambio desde aquel día en que te conté que me casaría con Kate —se pasa las manos por el cabello.

—Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. Date cuenta antes de que te casaras éramos tú y yo, toda la gente pensaba que había algo más. Me cuidabas, caminábamos juntos de la mano y éramos inseparables. Pero ahora tienes un compromiso, eres un hombre casado y tu deber es estar con ella, todos esos cuidados y delicadezas debes de tenerlo con ella.

Yo ya no ocupo el lugar de antes, debes dejarme ir al igual que yo lo estoy haciendo, me duele mucho sepárame de mi pero es lo mejor para todos. Desde hoy te pido que no te metas en mis asuntos —me sorprendo al descubrir que no derroche ninguna lágrima.

—¿Es por Kate? Ella es la mujer de mi vida, pero sabe perfectamente que eres alguien muy especial para mí y no puedo dejarte sola por tu propio camino. ¡Y lo entiende!

Niego con la cabeza.

—Piensa esto Thomas, ¿Con quién prefieres estar? ¿Con Kate o conmigo? Solo puedes elegir a una, dame una respuesta.

_¿Podría eligirme a mí?_

Lo veo pensar y pensar, retuerce sus manos maldice entre dientes.

—Creo que quedo claro Thomas, y no hay problema. Sé que tengo que empezar acomodar mi vida sin tú ayuda, valiéndome por mi misma. Así que es mejor que solo mantengamos una relación de negocios.

—¿En serio Bella? Quieres acabar con nuestra amistad

Me duele el corazón al ver sus ojos tristes.

Con decisión me levanto, camino hasta él y me siento en su regazo. Sostengo su rostro cerca del mío con ganas infinitas de besarlo, pero solo lo abrazo con fuerza.

—¡Vamos Thomas! Que ni que me fuera a morir y no me vieras jamás, ni te acordaras de mí teniendo a Kate. Me veras todos los días, platicaremos a la hora de la comida y pasaremos tiempo juntos. No los 365 días del año a las 24 horas del día, pero nos veremos —beso su mejilla.

—¿Porque siento que te alejaras de mí? —me abraza con fuerza.

—¡Eres un cabezota Robert! Ya verás que no, siento haberme vuelto loca durante estas semanas, pero he tenido ratos difíciles —me encojo de hombros con repentinas inmensas ganas de llorar.

—¿Quién te ha roto el corazón Bella? Ayer hablaste de ello, ¿pero quién fue el idiota que no se dio cuenta lo hermosa persona que eres? Le daré la paliza de su vida —río por la ironía de sus palabras.

—Alguien del que prefiero no hablar, tal vez cuando deje de doler. Pero la parte no egoísta de mi es feliz por él lo es —lo abrazo con mayor fuerza.

—Disculpen —es la secretaria de Thomas, por lo que me bajo de su regazo —Están listos varios candidatos a sus asistentes, ¿podría atenderlos ahora? —asiento.

—Que me espere el primer candidato en mi oficina.

—Bueno te dejo los informes, hay varios papeles que necesito que firmes. Nos vemos más tarde —le doy un último beso y salgo.

.

.

.

—Bien veo que tiene mucha experiencia, ¿Porque le interesa este puesto? —pregunto a una exuberante rubia.

—Esta es la mejor empresa de cocina en el país, usted es una extraordinaria chef por lo que sería un honor que me eligiera —dice con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Señorita...? —Checo sus papeles —Maggie, ¿Está segura de estar en el lugar correcto? Le recomendaría que buscara trabajo en una pasarela o algo por el estilo —le devuelvo sus papeles.

Enojada se levanta y sale azotando la puerta.

.

.

.

Suspiro mientras espero al último candidato del día. Si no consigo a alguien competente tendré que vérmelas yo misma o pedirle al idiota de Newton volver a mi oficina, pero primero muerta que hacer eso.

_¿Es difícil pedir alguien inteligente? _

—Buenos días señorita —tecleo furiosamente un documento que necesito sea enviado a mis padres.

—Buenos días ¿señor?

— Me llamo Edward Daniel Gale —dice el chico.

_¿Edward?_

¡Por dios es el nombre de un abuelo! Y por alguna razón me comienzo a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Señor Gale, ¿Cuál es su carrera? —hago las usuales preguntas.

—Soy chef de catering, estudie en el Instituto de Gastronomía Ruffle —me llama la atención.

—Interesante, ¿En qué lugares ha trabajado? —pregunto.

—Recién salgo del Instituto, pero traigo buenas notas y necesito un empleo

Se acabó la magia, pienso decepcionada.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunto.

—25 años

Dice y pienso en mis múltiples posibilidades

«Escojo alguno de los idiotas que rechace, me encargo yo sola de mis asuntos o le pido a Newton que vuelva conmigo» Las tres ideas son horribles, ni pensar en esas posibilidades.

Es muy joven, pero es la misma edad que yo tengo y soy presidenta de la cadena Carlo's. Tiene buenos estudios, y necesita una oportunidad.

—Señor Gale, el trabajo es suyo. ¿Cuánto podrá instalarse en su cargo? —siendo consiente que hoy mismo no será.

—Mañana mismo señorita —asiento complacida.

Término con mi informe, giro mi silla para encarar a mi asistente nuevo y me quedo impactada.

Me gana la risilla nerviosa, el señor Gale se ¿sonroja?, su aspecto es patético.

Vestido con un suéter color vino, camisa beige con corbata negra a juego y un chaleco rosa chillón. Su mata de cabello tratada de ser peinado, tapándole el ojo derecho y unos grandes lentes rectangulares.

Noto como se comienza a poner nervioso retorciéndose las manos.

_¡Pero si parece un jodido bebé! _

_¿Existen chicos así aún? ¿Esto es una broma?_

—¿Señorita, aún tengo el trabajo? —pregunta tímido, y pienso en las inseguridades que puede tener por su aspecto.

—Por supuesto señor Gale, valla a recursos humanos y pida firmar su contrato. Sea puntual, le doy algunas recomendaciones, odio el café evítelo, soy muy exigente pero así como le pido su esfuerzo así mismo será recompensado. Valla descanse y diviértase porque mañana inicia su trabajo. —lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Muchas gracias se...se...señorita —tartamudea mientras me ve.

_¿Un jodido tartamudo? _

Se aleja, y tropieza cayéndose al suelo, me tengo que morder los labios para no reírme de su torpeza. Se sostiene de mi mesa de café, y tira mi florero, rápidamente lo levanta e intenta colocar las flores.

Mi alfombra blanca se ensucia, mi rostro debe de ser un poema porque saca su ridículo suéter y comienza a limpiar con ella.

—Señor Gale salga a donde lo mande, mantenimiento se hará cargo de esto —levanta su ridícula prenda que chorrea y sale cabizbajo.

_¿Esto es un castigo?_

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Como que Bella intenta cerrar su ciclo con Thomas después de descargar toda su ira, ¿podrá solo ser su amiga/socia de Carlo's?**

**La búsqueda de nuevo asistente al parecer Bella es una ogra y cosita bella ha aparecido el señor Edward Daniel Gale, un chico torpe y gracioso ¿No creen?**

**Se preguntarán porque se llamará Daniel Gale, es porque entre las películas de Robert hay una que se llama El Manual de la mala madre, es muy divertida la historia, me base un tanto en su físico.**

**Gracias por marcar esta historia entre sus favoritos, sus follows y reviews.**

**glow0718: Nah mejor dejo a Thomas y a Kate vivos para que sean victimas de mis travesuras, okno.**

**Gretchen CullenMasen: Será que pase de página en realidad, tal vez lo sea, pero antes tendrá que equiparse para nuevos campos de batalla.**

** . : Tratare de poner un poco más de atención en los Lemmons, me es un tanto difícil porque hay una raya tan delgada con lo vulgar y no me gustaría caer en ello, pero tomo apunte. Suelo inventar en las historias que publico uno que otro personaje de mi imaginación, espero haber resuelto tu pregunta con lo del apellido de Edward con mi nota anterior.**

**Tecupi: Tienes toda la razón, pero temo decirte que Thomas esta muy ciego, necesita unas buenas gafas.**

**Zujeyane: ¡Gracias nena! Ese impacto quería que diera Bella, puedo decirte a su defensa que ella es un tanto niña consentida, con todo el amor, tiempo y atención para ella, veremos como va avanzando si es que lo hace.**

**¡Saludos! **

**Slank**


	6. Capítulo 5: No quiero amor, quiero sexo

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

Capítulo 5: No quiero amor, quiero sexo.

Pov Bella

_Nunca dije que mentiría y que esperaría por siempre_

_Si muriera, estaremos juntos_

_Siempre apenas no puedo olvidarme de ella_

_Pero ella podría intentar_

_En el fin del mundo_

_O la última cosa que vea_

_Tú estás_

_Nunca volverás a casa_

_Nunca volverás a casa_

_¿Podría? ¿Debería?_

_Y todas las cosas que nunca me dijiste_

_Y todas las sonrisas que están siempre siempre..._

_Siempre..._

_\- The Ghost of you -My Chemical Romance_

_._

_._

_._

Veo el paisaje que me regala mi ventanal en el centro de la ciudad, el atardecer comienza a descender entre las colinas. A lo lejos veo como las personas andan de un lado a otro, taxis y carros de lujo embargan las calles.

¿Serán felices? Sacudo esos pensamientos, mientras vuelvo al ahora de mi vida.

Ha sido un día raro. Cuando comenzó me sentía hecha trozos. Hablar con Thomas frente a frente, ver en sus ojos esa chispa de felicidad por estar enamorado de la mujer de su vida, hizo que me doliera aún más el corazón, pero a la vez me hacía muy feliz que él lo fuera.

Eso se supone que es amar, ¿o no?

—Bella, ¿te parece si te llevo a tu departamento? —me interrumpe una voz que he evitado desde la mañana. Thomas.

—No es necesario. Tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer, mi auto está en él estacionamiento. Cuando termine me voy. Muchas gracias, buenas noches y nos vemos mañana. —Acomodo unos papeles.

—¿Ya cenaste? Podemos ir a tu casa, y trabajar en el estudio de Carslie —dice preocupado.

—No pasa nada, Thomas. Estamos en una cocina, más tarde bajo a picar algo. Descansa y hasta mañana —termino la conversación.

—Bella... Está bien, mañana te veo. ¿Al menos puedo pasar a recogerte? Necesito tu dirección. —Hace un puchero.

—Te la envío por mensaje, si llegas tarde me voy por mi cuenta. —Me hago la tonta con documentos de la empresa.

—Estaré atento, te veo mañana, Bella. Te quiero.

Sonrió mientras lo despido con la mano.

Veo como poco a poco se aleja entre las sombras. Me niego a seguir pensando en tonterías por lo que me concentro en los informes que necesito para presentarles a mis padres. Además, la cadena Carlo's necesita que renovemos su menú y presentación en nuestras distintas instalaciones.

Tomo mi laptop mientras me acuesto en la alfombra de mi despacho, comienzo a crear la nueva lista de platillos que he diseñado. El tema principal de ellos es la manera casera en la que son preparados, sus ingredientes del campo que hacen destacar los sabores más sublime.

Me acerco a la mesilla del centro y tomo papel marquilla, dibujando como podría ser el menú, dibujando formas y como irían acomodados los nombres de los platillos en el menú.

Saco de mi filipina mi celular que suena, es un número desconocido.

—¿Sí? —pregunto al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo está la diosa más bella del universo? —Frunzo el ceño recordando esa voz, me ruedo a mis espaldas.

—¿Tú? ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número? —pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Sólo digamos que tengo como hacerlo. ¿Iras a _Sensations_ hoy?

Tiene una voz sexy que me hace estremecer.

—Si no mal recuerdo fui anoche, no suelo enfiestarme dos días seguidos. —Río, nunca he repetido menú pero debo de decir que me encanto, a pesar de todo el drama siguiente.

—Y ¿no harías una excepción? Podríamos vernos en otro lugar —sugiere, no se la pondré fácil.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿cómo podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión? Claro, si quieres. —Empiezo mi propio juego de seducción.

—Podría decirte que te deseo como loco, desde anoche que desperté y no estabas ahí recordé cada caricia, la silueta de tú cuerpo, tus perfectos pechos y ese pequeño coñito que me apretaba la polla... Te quiero follar toda la noche. —Siento un fuego expandirse en mi vientre.

—¿Y qué me harías? ¿Cómo me lo harías?

—Todo lo que tú quieras, soy tu esclavo, hermosa diosa. —Río a carcajadas.

—¿Dónde nos vemos? —pregunto cerrando mi portátil.

—En el edificio Ascaria, piso 22, es el pent-house. Te espero.

Cuelgo.

Veo el reloj y tengo el tiempo justo para arreglarme. Me levanto del suelo, y camino rumbo a mi cuarto de descanso en Carlo's, donde hay una pequeña cama, un sillón reclinable, baño con lavamanos y una regadera y un armario con ropa del trabajo y unos vestidos con accesorios a juego.

Saco mi filipina, y me quedo en una camisilla blanca. Busco entre todos los vestidos de mi limitado armario, me decido por un diseño exclusivo que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me había decidido a usarlo.

Es un vestido negro holgado y largo hasta los tobillos, con mangas largas y una abertura a mitad del muslo derecho. Busco entre mis sandalias y encuentro unas a juego del mismo diseñador.

Termino de quitarme la ropa, y decido tomar una ducha. Evito por completo mojar mi cabello, lavo mi cuerpo con jabón olor a rosas y esencias aromáticas.

Tomo una toalla, y la enredo en mi cuerpo. En mi cajón de ropa interior busco un lindo conjunto, quiero tenerlo rendido a mis pies.

Me enfundó en el vestido y me encanta de inmediato, coloco mis zapatos de tacón alto, con mi cabello recogido entre trenzas francesas como una flor que suelo llevar cuando paso tiempo en Carlo's. Saco de mi tocador, un labial rojo carmín, rímel para realzar mis pestañas y unos aretes.

Tomo una cartera y meto mi celular, las llaves de mi departamento y dinero.

.

.

.

Llego a la dirección que me ha mandado por mensaje, es un edifico moderno y que me llama la atención por el diseño que tiene, aparcó mi coche en la entrada y salgo entrando a recepción.

—¡Buenas noches! Estoy buscando al señor Riley del piso 22 —digo al hombre de edad mayor que cuida.

—Claro que sí, señorita. ¿Aparcó su auto? —asiento y le entrego las llaves, junto a una propina y me alejo.

Tomo el ascensor para que me lleve al piso. Me veo en el reflejo del ascensor y me gusta mi aspecto, salgo de inmediato y me encuentro que solo hay una puerta en el piso y está abierta. La abro, me encuentro con muchas velas marcando un camino e interrumpo mi andar.

—Luces preciosa. —La voz de Riley... es ronca, suena interesante.

Saco mi sonrisa para estos encuentros.

Volteó y lo encuentro ofreciéndome abrir la botella de vino, creo que ha captado lo que pienso sobre recibir bebidas de otros. Frente a mí lo tengo vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca abierta, luce increíblemente sensual y comestible.

Abro la botella, sirvo en ambas copas y la dejo en el suelo, brindamos y bebemos de nuestras copas, nuestras miradas conectadas sin romper el hechizo. Se acerca y me toma de la cintura, me besa con decisión y enredo mis manos en su cuello, siento sus manos recorriendo en mi cuerpo y dándole un atrevido apretón a mi trasero, mis manos codiciosas recorren su pecho, mientras rompo el beso y lamo su cuello que palpita por su respiración acelerada.

Saco su camisa y ésta cae en el suelo, dirijo mis manos al cinturón de su pantalón mientras él acaricia mi muslo a través de la abertura del vestido, sonrió por el momento.

_¿Quién diría que acabaría teniendo sexo con desconocidos? Siempre había imaginado… _

Interrumpo esos pensamientos y me enfoco en el torrente de emociones que barren en mi cuerpo, disfruto las caricias expertas que me da este hombre y, en general, en la de todos los amantes que he tenido hasta ahora, pero debo de decir que me gusta mucho Riley, como mi pareja sexual. Hacemos un buen equipo.

Siento sus dedos perderse en el interior de mis bragas y comienzo a jadear inevitablemente, me vuelve loca la intromisión de sus dedos, y muevo mis caderas buscando esa dulce fricción.

—¿Te gusta, pequeña? —dice Riley, asiento.

Mi voz se ha perdido en alguna parte.

Me separo de él y lo tumbo en los cojines que hay en el suelo. Saco mi vestido con el cierre lateral que tiene y lo tiro a un lado. Quedando frente a él vestida en la escueta ropa interior y las sandalias. Me siento a horcajadas y con los dientes bajo el zíper de sus pantalones, y los bajo junto a su bóxer. Me encanta lo que veo.

Sonrío con malicia cuando me veo tumbada, besa mi cuello con delicadeza, me dedica palabras como: "me encanta tu cuerpo, nena", "eres sexy", "una jodida diosa", "no me puedo saciar de tu cuerpo" y río como boba, me encanta saber que provoco eso en mi público. Con sus dientes toma una de mis pezones, lamiendo y chupando, besa mi vientre y baja hasta mi monte de Venus.

Siento su lengua acariciar mi vulva, tomo su cabello con mis manos mordiéndome los labios para no gritar, siento como entra y sale para mi frustración, encendiendo cada vez más el fuego. Instantes más tarde, siento como estimula mi clítoris con suaves movimientos, lo siento lengüetear de arriba y a abajo en un ritmo doloroso, me penetra con sus dedos y es demasiado. Exploto en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Sin decir media palabra comienza a quitarme la ropa que ha quedado puesta en otros lugares para poder tocarme, quedamos desnudos. Veo que jala su pantalón y saca una envoltura plateada, saca un condón y se lo enfunda. Me penetra de una sola estocada, siseo un poco cuando aprieto un poco mi mano lastimada, pero no importa, disfruto.

—Disfruto de montar tú pequeño coñito, ¿te gusta? —dice mientras mueve sus caderas en círculos y asiento.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —pregunta de nuevo y niego.

No suelo repetir, es así como se terminan de confundir las cosas.

¡No quiero amor! ¡Sólo sexo!

De inmediato me quedo destrozada por un nuevo orgasmo, siento que me penetra un par de veces más y me alcanza.

Miro el reloj de la pared y son las once de la noche, no me da tregua porque terminamos teniendo sexo contra la pared; él encima; yo arriba; de espalda.

.

.

.

Subo a mi auto después de dejarlo dormido, he buscado su celular y he borrado mi número telefónico, pero por si las dudas cambiaré de línea. Prendo mi teléfono y tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Thomas, me detengo en una esquina y respondo a su más reciente texto.

_**¿Por qué no contestas el celular? Estoy preocupado, ¿estás bien?**_

_**¡Thomas! Cariño, estaba follando con un tipo, por eso no podía responder… Estoy felizmente saciada. Deberías hacer lo mismo para descargar tensiones. Besos.**__ Respondo, riéndome de su posible reacción._

¿Por qué no entiende? No es mi padre o mi madre.


	7. Capítulo 6: De los errores ¿Se aprenden?

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

Capítulo 6: De los errores… ¿se aprende?

_Y así es..._

_Justo como dijiste que sería_

_La vida sigue fácil para mí_

_La mayor parte del tiempo_

_Y así es_

_La historia más corta_

_Sin amor, sin gloria_

_Sin un héroe en su cielo_

_No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_Y así es_

_Justo como dijiste que debía ser_

_Ambos olvidaremos la brisa_

_La mayor parte del tiempo_

_Y así es_

_El agua más fría_

_La hija del agresor_

_La pupila en la negación_

_No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_¿Dije que te detesto?_

_Dije que quiero..._

_¿dejar todo esto atrás?_

_No puedo quitar mi mente de ti_

_No puedo quitar mi mente..._

_Mi mente... mi mente..._

_Hasta que encuentre a alguien._

_Blower's Daughter - Damien Rice_

.

.

.

—¡Buenos días, Bella! —saluda Mike Newton. Sale del elevador y se dirige a la oficina de Thomas.

¿No le quedó claro el mensaje? Ruedo los ojos y me dirijo a mi oficina. Como una bola de nieve recuerdo que tengo un nuevo asistente, ¿durará? Eso espero, no puedo seguir sin un ayudante.

—¡Buenos días, chef Cullen! —saluda alguien a mis espaldas y me sorprendo. Es el señor Gale.

Volteó para encararlo, y una risa se forma en mi interior. ¿De dónde sacará esos atuendos tan ridículos? Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Señor Gale, me alegro de ver que es puntual, espero así sea siempre. Bueno, pues, bienvenido a la cadena Carlo's, propiedad de mis padres los chef's Esmeralda y Carslie Cullen, que como su hija me han dejado al frente —hablo orgullosa de la cadena.

—M-Muchas g-gracias chef C-Cullen —le cuesta hablar y niego.

Voy hacia mi escritorio y saco mi agenda, durante los últimos días me he hecho cargo de ella. Es muy importante esa agenda para mí y las personas que están a mi cargo.

—Está agenda, —digo mostrando la carpeta negra, que tiene un seguro para proteger las hojas—es muy importante. Además de contener mis citas a lo largo de las semanas, incluyen números telefónicos, cuentas bancarias y claves importantes para Carlo's que caen en mis manos como la presidenta y que sostiene a las miles de familias que hay a mi cargo. —La sostengo hacia él—. Usted ha firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad, si algo sale o se pierde, su cuello y el mío. —Paso las puntas de mis dedos sobre mi cuello en señal de que nos decapitarán—. Así que, creo que no hay problema en pedirle que la cuide. Sólo usted y yo conocemos el contenido de esa carpeta, nadie está autorizado a revisarlo o pedir información, ¿de acuerdo? —cuestiono seria.

—C-Claro, s-señorita, cuente c-con mi d-discreción —concuerda nervioso.

—En este momento, coloco entre sus manos mi entera confianza. Así que espero no me decepcione. —Entrego mi agenda y la toma con recelo.

—Tocado ese punto, le hablaré de sus responsabilidades. De acuerdo a su entrevista conmigo, usted es un Chef de catering. Hay veces en la que estoy en la cocina, por diversas situaciones... Así que además usted será mi segundo al mando en las cocinas de Carlo's. —Una sonrisa ingenua sé dibuja en sus labios—. Sé que después de unos días pensará que soy una ogra, y ¿para qué negarlo? Sí, lo soy, pero en mi cocina sí que soy una zorra despiadada. Confió es sus habilidades, y si es competente le será retribuido de muchas maneras, confíe en mí. —Sonrió para tranquilizar su susto.

—N-No se p-preocupe. —Lo miro fijamente y aparta la mirada nervioso—. S-Soy muy p-profesional —tartamudea.

—Eso espero, señor, y por favor llámeme Bella, no me gustan las formalidades. ¿Cómo les gusta que le digan Edward o Daniel, tal vez ambos nombres? —sugiero curiosa.

—E-Edward.

—Muy bien, Edward. Si necesito algo lo llamaré. Familiarícese con el entorno mientras tanto —asiente y con cuidado de tropezarse sale sano y salvo.

_¿Cómo olvidar su torpeza?_

.

.

.

—Señorita Bella, el señor Thomas pide hablar con usted —me comunica Edward por el teléfono.

—Déjelo pasar, señor Edward. Gracias —respondo con ironía.

_¿Dónde quedó la orden de llamarme sólo Bella?_

Mi milagro personal entra, vestido con una camisa celeste y un pantalón negro, junto a sus relucientes zapatos y su Rolex favorito, que le obsequié en su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

—¡Buenos días, cariño! —saludo mientras envío un informe al área de contabilidad.

—Bella, ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¿Por qué siento que me odias? Explícame qué hice para que me trates con esa frialdad. Tus palabras y acciones me han lastimado mucho. —Sacude su cabeza.

—Thomas, ¿hablas en serio? Estamos en medio de una jornada laboral y me preguntas eso.

—Me importa un reverendo cacahuate. Dime, ¿cuál es tu problema? —indaga cabreado.

—¿Mi problema? Pues todo eso está en tu cabeza, yo estoy bien, ¿por qué estaría molesta contigo? —miento.

Desde el día que se casó y posteriormente el día de mi cumpleaños he aprendido a no revelar mis sentimientos ante él, ¿que podría obtener? ¿Lástima? No es lo que quiero.

—Bella, tú y yo somos amigos desde que somos prácticamente bebés, hemos crecido juntos y siempre el trato ha sido cálido y con afecto. Para ti, yo era tu pequeño y consentido amigo, para siempre serás mi princesita. Que a pesar de los años, la seguiré protegiendo como mi vida. Cuando llegue algún fulano tratando de conquistarte tendrá que pasar por mí y no cualquiera estará al lado de mi Bella. No permitiré que ningún idiota te lastime—promete. Una risa irónica brota de mi interior.

_¿Que ningún idiota me lastime? Pero si tú ya los has hecho, no creo que haya algo más que hiera mis sentimientos. _

—Alguien ya me lastimó, no creo que tú me puedas ayudar. Pero una cosa sí, no volveré a derramar ninguna lágrima por ese tipo. —Lo miro fríamente.

—Lo sabía, dime ¿quién es ese idiota? Iré ajustar cuentas con él. —Está furioso.

—Como lo dijiste, un idiota. No te preocupes, ya no me fastidies con ese tema. Lo estoy tratando de superar, pero si a cada rato me lo recuerdas, no puedo —grito frustrada.

—Lo siento, Bella. Sólo te quiero ayudar. Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, abandona ese camino. No es justo que los hombres te traten sólo por una noche —se preocupa, y mi corazón se encoge.

—Estás equivocado. Yo los manejo, ellos se abren de piernas para mí y no al revés. Nunca más seré yo la que se abra. —Suena como algo obsceno, pero a la última frase me refiero a mi corazón.

—Quien sea quien envenenó tu corazón, me las pagará. —Se acerca y me abraza. Doy unas cuantas palmadas a su espalda.

—Señorita Bella, necesitamos su firma en algunos de estos papeles —interrumpe me asistente—. Lo-Lo siento, pensé que-que estaba s-sola, d-disculpe —se lamenta Gale.

—No pasa nada, adelante. —Suelto a Thomas, y me siento de nuevo en mi silla.

—En finanzas piden s-su firma p-para la n-nómina del mes —nervioso me explica.

Leo los papeles, todo está en orden. Los firmo y se los entrego.

—Listo, ¿algo más Edward? —pregunto, escucho una risa proveniente de mi primer visitante. Frunzo el ceño.

—N-No por el m-momento. M-Muchas gracias, s-señorita, con per-permiso, señor —se excusa.

—Espere, Edward. Le presento al segundo al mando en Carlo's, el señor Thomas Douglas. —Señalo a mi amigo.

—M-Mucho g-gusto, s-señor. —Le tiende la mano.

_¿Por qué demonios tiembla?_

La risa de mi amigo se hace mayor. Y asiente recibiendo su apretón. —¡Bienvenido a Carlo's! —No puede esconder su risa, y sale mi asistente.

—Mierda Bella, ¿de dónde sacaste a ese tartamudo?, y como se viste. Parece un típico nerd de universidad. —Ríe descontroladamente.

Mi humor no da para más, frunzo el ceño molesta. ¿En serio ese es Thomas? ¿Burlándose de la gente?

—Si ya terminaste tu visita, te pido que salgas y me dejes trabajar. —Retomo mi trabajo en la computadora.

—Está bien, Bell, te recojo a la hora de la comida para ir a casa —asiento bruscamente.

Noto cuando cierra la puerta y masajeo mis sienes, todo este drama amoroso me produce dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

—Edward pase a mi oficina, por favor —pido mientras me preparo para la comida.

—E-Enseguida estoy con u-usted —responde.

Tomo la jarra con agua natural, sirvo un poco en el vaso que lo acompaña. Siento mis miembros como si un tráiler me hubiera pasado, creo que tengo que empezar a ir al gimnasio.

—Señorita Bella, ¿puedo pasar? —Es mi asistente, asiento—. ¿En qué puedo a-ayudarla? —cuestiona cuando lo encaro.

—Siéntese, por favor, Edward. —Espero mientras tomo asiento—. ¿Tiene pasaporte y visa? —pregunto mientras tomo un trago de agua fresca.

—S-Sí, s-señorita —responde, ¿dejara de tartamudear?

—Me parece muy bien, el próximo mes habrá un congreso en Francia, yo estoy invitada y usted irá como mi segundo al cargo, será una excelente oportunidad. Para ello debemos de esforzarnos —comunico a Gale.

—G-gracias, señorita —dice y asiento quitándole importancia.

En los congresos, normalmente, siempre iba con Thomas. Él y yo éramos indestructibles en esos congresos, pero ya no más.

—Otro asunto, mañana lo necesitaré toda la noche. —Sus mejillas se sonrojan y ruedo los ojos—. Señor Edward, mañana vendrán a Carlo's uno de nuestros más destacados clientes, y la cena estará a mi mando, usted será mi ayudante personal, ¿algún problema?

—En absoluto, señorita, ¿podría encargarme del postre? Estoy especializado en la repostería —me pregunta.

_¿Dónde está el tímido Edward? _

Niego con la cabeza y sigo con mis asuntos.

—Podría ayudarme con ello, eso es todo. Buen provecho —asiente y sale, pero no sin antes tirar el perchero con mi cazadora.

¿Puede ser más torpe? Sí que puede, tira uno de mis cuadros de la pared a la hora de intentar de colocar mi perchero en su lugar, se arrodilla por mi cuadro y cuando se levanta golpea su cabeza en mi librero.

—Señor Edward, salga de mi oficina, deje ese jodido cuadro en el suelo. ¡Buen provecho! —gruño alterada.

—L-Lo siento. —Sus ojos tienen lágrimas, sale sin decir media palabra más.

_¿Iba a llorar? ¿Es un niño de cinco años? No pareciese que tiene veinticinco años._

—¡Hola, Bella! ¿Por qué tu asistente estaba llorando? —pregunta Thomas riendo—. En serio, ¿de qué película lo sacaste, cariño?, Es patético, pero bueno, ¿lista para ir a comer? —asiento.

.

.

.

—¡Pequeña! —grita mi madre emocionada.

—¡Mami! —Me recibe entre sus brazos mientras me besa las mejillas.

—¿Cómo éstas, mi cielo? Estás más delgada, ¿te alimentas bien? Porque no lo parece, esos ojitos siguen tristes —señala mi madre.

—Estoy bien, mamá, no te preocupes. —Beso su frente.

—Qué bueno que viniste a comer, si lo prefieres podemos salir tú y yo a otro sitio —niego.

—No pasa nada, mamá, ¿me abrazas? —pregunto con melancolía, hace un puchero y me envuelve en la calidad de sus brazos.

—Mmm… Hola, Esme. —Nos vemos interrumpidas por Thomas.

—¡Hola Thomas! Adelante todos están en la mesa. —Lo trata de manera extraña.

—Gracias —responde tímido y nervioso.

—Hice de comer tu carne favorita, mi pequeña —platica mi madre, mientras nos dirigimos al comedor.

Todos conversan con cordialidad, me ven y sonríen. La tía Carmen y su esposo Eleazar me miran con pena, mi padre con felicidad al igual que la señora Douglas.

—¡Hola, Bella! —saludan mis tíos, los saludo a lo lejos. Me dirijo al asiento del rey de la casa, mi guapo papito.

—¿Cómo estás, mi niña? —pregunta en mi oído.

—Bien pa'. —Beso su mejilla—. Los he extrañado mucho, a ti y a mi mamá. —Me regala una hermosa sonrisa.

_¿Porque no había venido antes?_

—Cariño, ¿cómo has estado? —pregunta la tía Carmen.

—Muy bien, tía. —Sé perfectamente que sabe mis sentimientos hacia su yerno, con ella no debo flaquear—. ¿Y ustedes? —Cambio la dirección de la conversación.

—Muy bien, nena, felices de que nuestra niña esté feliz con el hombre de sus sueños —responde mi tío, y mis padres abren los ojos como platos, noto a mi tío arrepentido—. Lo sien... —lo interrumpo.

—Me alegra mucho. —Tomo mi lugar en la mesa, junto a mi familia.

—¡Hola, prima! —saluda Kate.

—¡Hola!

—¿Cómo has estado? —tantea el terreno—. Después de la comida, bajaré algunos regalos que te trajimos de nuestra luna de miel. —Sonríe hacia su marido y éste besa sus labios.

—Primero a la reina de esta casa —exclama mi mamá, esta es la manera de poner es su lugar a los tortolitos.

—Por supuesto yo —digo en voz alta y me encojo de hombros.

—¿Quien más? Si tú eres la más hermosa, claro junto a mi Esme—nos apoya mi papá.

—Y por supuesto el único, guapo, inteligente y mejor chef, es mi hermoso papá —concluyo.

El marcador final: Cullen 3 - Denali 0. Por supuesto no podría ser de otra forma. Los Denali ríen nerviosos.

—Tengo a los mejores padres del mundo. —Sonrió con orgullo.

—Y nosotros a la mejor hija, ¿verdad Esme? —se dirige con cariño a mi madre.

—Por supuesto, amor, sería un idiota el hombre que no vea la hermosa niña que tenemos y aún más bella su alma. —¿Entendiste la indirecta? Pienso irónicamente.

Los demás miembros ocultan la molestia con una sonrisa, no es que puedan ponerse contra mis papás o terminarían de patitas en la calle.

¿Podría vengarme de ellos? No tienen ninguna culpa, pero no es justo que sigan viviendo de arrimados, o al menos el nuevo matrimonio.

—Kate, ¿ya tienen su casa? —pregunto con maldad oculta.

—¿Perdón? —Se extraña. ¿Eres tonta o qué rubia?

—Bueno, con perdón de mis tíos, mis padres recibieron a la familia Denali cuando tuvieron problemas económicos, creo que la familia Douglas debería irse a su propio nidito. —Sonrió mi sonrisa marca hipocresía—. ¿Cuándo le compraras una casa, cariño? —me refiero a Thomas.

—Bueno, Kate no se siente capaz de abandonar a los señores Denali —me responde con curiosidad.

—¡Oh, cosita hermosa! —Exageró mi acento—. La pequeña Kate no se quiere separar de sus sobreprotectores papis. —Coloco mis manos en mi pecho.

Noto a mis tíos, y a la feliz pareja de Kate y Thomas tensos, les ha sorprendido mi actitud. Pues, váyanse acostumbrando.

—Esto ha estado muy emotivo —interviene mi tío—. ¿Les parece si comenzamos? —pregunta Eleazar—. Supongo que regresarán a la oficina —asentimos Thomas y yo.

—Bella, en un par de días celebraremos un spa aquí, estás invitada —me indica Kate.

_¿Estoy invitada a la casa en la que he vivido prácticamente toda mi vida?_

—Gracias, querida, pero yo sí trabajo, no solo espero a mi maridito en casa. —Sonrió con dulzura, mi padre ríe en voz baja. Me uno a las risas cuando mi papá dice _"esa_ _es_ _mi_ _chica"._

—¡Oh! —contesta la rubia.

—Caíste prima, era una bromita. Lo siento, pero no puedo venir de todos modos. —Me encojo de hombros con fingido pesar.

—Trabajas mucho —responde mi prima, ¿entenderá que no me debe de responder? ¿Es tan idiota?

—Pues sí, imagínate si no lo haría. No quiero ser un parásito para mis padres, soy lo suficientemente mujer para hacerme cargo de mí misma. —Sonrió con deleite.

_¡Muy bien, Bella! No te volverá aplastar._

—Bella, ¿podrías acompañarme por una botella de vino? —Se levanta Robert y me tiende la mano.

—Por supuesto, cariño. —¡Maldita sea!

Nos alejamos, Thomas sostiene mi mano fuertemente que duele, ¿pero qué le pasa?

—¿Por qué demonios te estás comportando como una perra con mi familia? —grita fuera de sí.

¿Se atrevió a llamarme perra?

Siento un nudo en mi garganta, mi anterior actitud engreída se ha esfumado.


	8. Capítulo 7: Sensations

Inocente Tentación

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

Capítulo 7: _Sensations_.

POV Bella

_Tú y yo,_

_Solíamos estar juntos,_

_Todos los días juntos, siempre._

_Realmente siento_

_Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo._

_No puedo creer_

_Que esto pueda ser el final._

_Parece como que tú lo dejas ir,_

_Y si es real,_

_Bueno, no quiero saberlo._

_No hables._

_Nuestros recuerdos,_

_Bueno, pueden ser tentadores._

_Pero algunos son en su totalidad_

_Muy espantosos._

_A medida que morimos, ambos, tú y yo,_

_Con la cabeza entre mis manos,_

_Me siento y lloro._

_Todo está terminando._

_Tengo que dejar de simular quiénes somos..._

_Tú y yo, puedo ver que morimos..._

_¿Es cierto?_

_Don't Speak - No Doubt_

.

.

.

Nos alejamos, Thomas sostiene mi mano fuertemente que duele, ¿pero qué le pasa?

—¿Porque demonios te estas comportando como una perra con mi familia? —grita fuera de sí.

¿Se atrevió a llamarme perra?

Siento un nudo en mi garganta, mi anterior actitud engreída se ha esfumado.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Aprieto mis uñas contra la palma de mis manos.

—Pe-rra —silaea. Disfruta lastimarme—. No sé qué mierda pasó con la chica que era mi mejor amiga, pero tú sólo eres el cascarón de esa mujer, tú eres una bruja malvada. Hace unos minutos disfrutaste lastimando a mi familia, pero lo peor es que ofendiste a mi mujer. —Sus manos aferran mis brazos con fuerza—. Pero te exijo que vuelvas y les pidas perdón, de lo contrario vete despidiendo de nuestra amistad, tú elijes —amenaza cruelmente.

Siento como mi corazón se rompe de nuevo en mil pedazos, si su boda me lastimó hasta ese punto, con esa amenaza lo ha destrozado totalmente.

_¿Cómo puedo amar a un monstruo? _

Es momento de romper con ese círculo que lo único que ha hecho y seguirá haciendo es lastimarme si sigo sus órdenes.

Hoy es el último día en el que lloro por ti.

Hoy es el último día en que deseo que vuelvas a mí.

Hoy es el último día en el que me desvivo por ti.

Hoy es el último día en el que te amo

—Pues entonces Thomas, adiós. No sabes cuánto te odio, maldigo el día en el que te conocí en ese jardín de niños y te abrí las puertas de mi vida. No creas que se me pasará por alto decirle a mis padres que me has llamado perra, si eso crees que soy no te decepcionaré. —Me deshago de su agarre y antes de que las insípidas lágrimas abandonen las órbitas de mis ojos, con todo el sentimiento de sus actos y tratos le doy una abofeteada y salgo corriendo.

.

.

.

—Me tengo que ir a casa, los veo pronto. ¿Podrían ir a mi departamento mañana? —me refiero a mis padres.

—Vamos al estudio, cariño —pide mi papá abandonando la mesa con la mirada atónita de los Denali. Mi mamá me abraza mientras nos dirigimos fuera de miradas curiosas.

Prácticamente Esme me sostiene para que no acabe en el suelo, volteó hacia los Denali, los culpables de que mi vida se haya destrozado cuando mi futuro ya estaba escrito.

Veo a Thomas entrar por la puerta de la cocina, su semblante es neutro, no me dice nada.

—Kate, ganaste. Derrotaste a Isabella Cullen, felicitaciones. Disfrútalo porque no volverá a pasar, y te recomiendo que de una buena vez te pongas a trabajar y dejes de estar de zángana. —Me voy en su contra, no seré la única que salga con heridas en esta guerra.

—Ustedes, señores Denali, les pido como miembro de la familia Cullen que abandonen esta casa. Creo que han abusado de mis padres, ellos jamás los correrían pero entiendo que están más que recuperados de esa crisis económica de hace más de nueve años. Por favor tengan vergüenza y dejen a mis padres en paz. —Sin necesidad de gritos los pongo es su lugar.

—Y por último, tú, Thomas, espero que canalices tus problemas con la ira, y le des el respeto a una dama como un caballero lo debe hacer. Me doy cuenta que tú no lo eres —me refiero a él despectivamente.

—Cariño, vamos al despacho. —Me sostiene entre sus brazos mi papá cuando se da cuenta que no puedo por yo sola.

—Bella... —me llama una voz, que para mí está muerta.

—Si respetas esta casa, no te acerques a mi princesa, suficiente daño le has hecho —entre lágrimas pide mi mamá.

.

.

.

—Tranquila, pequeña, dime qué pasó —cuestiona Carslie con tranquilidad.

—Peleamos, me dijo cosas que me lastimaron demasiado y no quiero recordarlas. —Siento las lágrimas caer sin cesar.

—Lo siento tanto, mi cielo hermoso, por mi culpa estás sufriendo. Debí de tener las agallas de echar a Carmen y su familia, las he elegido por encina de ti. —Solloza mi mamá.

—No, mami. Debo de superar esto, no es tu culpa; son ellos que se aprovechan de su buena voluntad. —Limpio mis lágrimas.

—Ellos se irán, mi princesa, tus órdenes serán cumplidas y regresarás a tu casa donde perteneces —promete mi progenitor.

—No, padre, debo de empezar de cero. No podría pasar de hoja si me mantengo cerca de lo que me ha dañado. Será mejor que me aleje por un tiempo, pienso dar un recorrido por todas nuestras sucursales, y ligarme con mis congresos, tomará un tiempo pero será lo mejor —informo mis planes.

—Haz lo que sea mejor para ti, la cadena Carlo's no debe ser un impedimento —señala mi papá.

—Mañana convocaré a una junta extraordinaria, les informaré que dejaré la sucursal por un tiempo. —Me levanto del sillón donde me han acostado.

—Estaremos ahí para ti. —Me abraza mi mamá.

.

.

.

Llego a mi departamento y me tiro en el suelo, no tengo más fuerzas para arrastrarme a mi cama. Alcanzo mi celular y llamo a mi asistente.

—¿B-Bueno? —contesta Gale.

—Edward, necesito que ahora mismo se ponga en contacto con la mesa directiva de Carlo's y los cite mañana para una junta de emergencia, necesito sin falta que estén todos —ordeno.

—C-Claro, señorita Bella. —Ruedo los ojos.

—Gracias, ummm… —Me quedo pensando, ¿podría ser?

—¿A-Algo más que n-necesite? —Es amable.

—Señor Gale, le pido que lleve su pasaporte y visa mañana a mi oficina y tal vez una maleta grande. —Sería bueno para su carrera y ver si puedo confiar en él.

—¿S-Saldremos de v-viaje? —Lo escucho toser detrás de la bocina.

—No hay nada confirmado, le contaré mañana. Hoy ya no iré la oficina. —Cuelgo.

Camino como un zombi, perdida entre los recuerdos del presente y de lo que pudo ser. Me dirijo a mi armario, saco una pequeña maleta y coloco sólo lo que podría necesitar junto a mis identificaciones.

El reloj marca las 5:15 de la tarde, no puedo encontrar paz, necesito calmarme. Saco un vestido de mi armario, me lo pongo y sé a dónde ir.

.

.

.

_Sensations_, la palabra de mi últimamente favorito club resalta con letras brillantes.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —saludan en la puerta cuando enseñó mi identificación.

Las luces neón me ciegan, mientras entro a la sala de bar, donde solamente se puede bailar, tomar y leve toqueteo.

¡No es lo que quiero!

_Sensations_ es un lugar enorme, en forma de un laberinto pero que siempre encuentras la salida. Detrás de las diferentes puertas que encuentres se efectúan diferentes actividades. Por lo que se tienen ocho posibilidades.

La puerta marcada con el número "2", ahí hay una zona exclusiva para homosexuales, donde se practica lo mismo que la puerta "1" donde hay tanto hombres como mujeres.

Caminado unos metros más esta la puerta "3" es una zona de lesbianas, donde no hay ninguna novedad ya que se hace lo mismo que las anteriores salas.

Aquí es la zona donde todo cambia, la puerta número "4" es la "Casa de los amos y sus sumisos". En esa sala los "amos" visten con prendas de látex, haciendo alarde de su presencia y junto a ellos, sus "sumisos", estos deben de ir vestidos como el amo desee, puede ser que elijan atuendos de látex, atrevidos en caso de las chicas donde exhiban al gusto del amo su cuerpo o en su caso desnudos. Con una correa siguiendo a sus dueños, el señor puede elegir qué hacer, cómo y dónde. El amo puede pedir una manada frente a los demás dominantes y sus mascotas, y ellos no deben de rechazarlo, o se pueden ganar un buen castigo.

_En absoluto me van las lesbianas o el sado._

Llegamos a la puerta "5" una sala de aprendizaje para enseñar a los candidatos a ser dominantes y sumisos, donde otros expertos enseñan a los novatos.

Caminamos un poco más cerca del final está la puerta marcada con el número "6", hombres y mujeres que buscan diversión perversa, música sonando al máximo mientras ambos sexos bailan y toman totalmente desnudos. En esta sala, que es de las más grandes, hay salones privados si quieres menos público, donde no hay problema si practicas sexo en cualquier rincón, sobre las mesas, en la pista de baile o sobre las misma barra donde se sirven las bebidas.

_No esta noche, pienso._

Puerta número "7", la sala de apuestas. Este es un juego donde participan a lo máximo diez hombres. En ese cuarto hay diversas máquinas, juegos que encontrarías en un casino de Las Vegas. En este caso, participan tres mujeres, que son las encargadas de las fichas y las bebidas, en el momento que ellos quieran toman a la mujer que quieran y la follan, puedes que los demás hombres tomen a las otras chicas y otros que compartan a una sola. Puede que la chica que más los haya mimado le dé el premio de ser follada por todos los hombres...

Y la octava y última puerta. Es un jacuzzi comunitario, donde hombres y mujeres pueden llegar a disfrutar de relajación y algo más. Al fondo hay varias camas y juguetes sexuales que son nuevos, cualquiera del jacuzzi puede ver lo que se hace, si alguien más se le apetece unirse a la escena puede hacerlo siempre y cuando todas las partes estén de acuerdo y establezcan reglas.

Sin pensarlo entro a esta última puerta, me encuentro con que hay muchos hombres disponibles y mujeres que han encontrado diversión, me observan con curiosidad.

Todo está como lo recuerdo. Anteriormente había entrado a esta sala como parte de un recorrido para conocer las instalaciones y reglas de cada sala a modo de bienvenida a los nuevos miembros.

Tiro mis zapatos, los cuales acomodo en un rincón de forma ordenada, bajo la cremallera de mi vestido y éste cae al suelo, quedo totalmente desnuda, lo doblo y en mi bolso coloco mi reloj.

Camino con seguridad y de los tres jacuzzi me voy al último que está solo. Las burbujas con olor a jazmín inundan mis fosas nasales, me relajo mientras me estiro por una copa de champagne mientras rompo las burbujas.

—¡Hola, nena! —me saluda un chico musculoso.

—Hola —saludo concentrada en las burbujas.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? —Se siente muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Sí, no eres mi tipo. —Tomo uno de los bocadillos que están a mi lado.

Sin decir media palabra se encoge de hombros y se aleja, se va con una morenaza de fuego. Espectacular, ¿me querían para un trío? Río divertida, las burbujitas comienzan a funcionar.

Las lágrimas se han secado. Lo único que me recuerda que él existió es el vacío que siento, una etapa de mi vida ha desaparecido y no sé dónde encontrarlo de nuevo.

—¡Hola, hermosa! ¿Te unes a nosotros? —me pregunta un rubio, ojos color grises y cabello color chocolate.

—¿Nosotros? —cuestiono acariciando la piel de mi pecho.

—Sí, ellos. —Señala a un hombre rubio y a una chica pelirroja.

¿Cuarteto?

—Sip. —Resalto la "p". Sin pensarlo tomo la botella y salgo. Camino con el cuerpo mojado, pero no importa, el calor corporal borra el del agua.


	9. Capítulo 8: Adiós mi amor

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los distintos personajes que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Adiós mi amor.  
**Pov Isabella.****  
**

¿Te decepcioné o fallé?  
_¿Debiera sentirme culpable o ser juzgado?_  
_Pues vi el final antes de que empezáramos,_  
_sí, te vi cegada y supe que yo había ganado._  
_Así pues tomé lo que con derecho era mío._  
_Me llevé tu alma a la noche_  
_puede que todo acabara, pero no pararía ahí,_  
_estoy aquí para ti si es que tienes interés._  
_Tocaste mi corazón y mi alma,_  
_cambiaste mi vida y las metas de mi vida._  
_el amor es ciego, y eso lo supe_  
_cuando mi corazón se cegó por ti._  
_compartido sueños, y compartido la cama._  
_Te conozco bien, conózco tu olor,_  
_he estado adicto a ti._

_Soy un soñador pero no quiero despertar_  
_No puedes romper mi espíritu - mis sueños te llevas._  
_Y según avace el tiempo, recuérdame,_  
_recuerda todo lo que llegamos a ser._  
_Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreír._  
_Te miraba mientras dormías._  
_Gustosamente sería la madre de tu hijo._  
_Estaría toda la vida contigo._  
_Conózco tus miedos y sé que eres mio_  
_No puedo vivir sin ti._

_Y aún sostengo tus manos en las mías,_  
_en mis manos al dormir._  
_Y con el tiempo sostendré mi alma_  
_cuando me arrodillo a tus pies._  
_Adiós mi amor,_  
_adiós mi amiga._  
_Has sido él único_  
_Has sido él único para mi._  
_Estoy tan destrozado, amor, estoy tan hundido._  
_Estoy tan, pero tan... destrozado._  
_Llego a mi casa pasada las seis de la tarde, camino rumbo a mi habitación sacando mis ropas a mi paso, me siento muy sucia, dolorida y usada._

_Goodbye my lover - James Blunt._  
_._  
_._  
_._

Sin importar que el agua este fría entro a la regadera, tomo un poco de shampoo, masajeo mi cuero cabelludo con mimo repito el mismo ritual con mi piel. Lavo todos los restos del encuentro en Sensations, no puedo negar que mí cuerpo lo disfruto mucho, compartir sexo con esas personas, fue muy estimulante aun siento como palpita mi clítoris con deseo de más, con cada encuentro siento como mi deseo aumenta, quiero más, no estoy conforme, y no lo estaré... Pero la Bella romántica que busco alguna vez en todos esos libros su ideal, odia en lo que me he convertido...

No la puedo culpar, en estos momentos de soledad necesito a alguien capaz de quererme incondicionalmente.

_¿Thomas?_

No el ya no, rompió los lazos que nos unían, siento un gran resentimiento hacia él, se perfectamente que él no tiene culpa alguna cuando la cobarde de Bella Cullen no confeso sus sentimientos, es lógico que el siguiera con su vida y en cierto punto lo acepto. Pero lo que más me ha lastimado son sus palabras de hoy, defendiendo a una familia que apenas conoce y gritar a la quien ha sido su amiga desde la infancia.

La frescura del agua es relajante para mis músculos adoloridos, a pesar de estar yendo al gimnasio mi condición física es aún algo débil. Ir a Sensatios significa terminar casi muerto, es un estado de coma, pero con una gran satisfacción.

Sin duda la había pasado muy bien, aunque las constantes preguntas sobre el bien y lo mal, no se dejaron de hacer en mi interior.

Pero, ¿porque no?

Soy una mujer soltera.

Con veinticinco años, consiente de mis actos.

Un buen ser humano, lo que eras mis fetiches sexuales no afectaban a terceros.

Ante todo soy independiente, no le debo explicaciones a nadie. Ni pienso que conozcan esa parte oscura.

Mi piel se eriza con las múltiples imágenes que corren en cámara lenta, cada sonido y sensación al rojo vivo, alentando esa hambre crecer y crecer, sin que se vea por algún momento que pueda saciarme de esta sed.

Me doy cuenta que las caricias que me propino han pasado a otro nivel, reconozco las partes sensibles que me hacen desfallecer, temerosa toco mi clítoris con caricias lentas, hacen que tenga que detenerme de la pared deteniéndome con la llave del agua fría. Sé que es la parte de conocerme, explorar cada pedacito de mi anatomía, amando y admirando a la Bella verdadera.

Deteniendo toda acción, cierro las llaves, pasándome las manos por el rostro quito las gotas de agua que me obstruyen la visión.

Creo que la poco cordura que existía en mí se ha evaporado, así que será bueno alejarme de este sitio. Sin más tomo la secadora para mi cabello húmedo, sin duda no me haría mal un cambio de look, tal vez debería de pintarme el cabello o simplemente cortarlo, ya veré que hago con eso.

Me coloco mi pijama de franela, el tiempo se ha convertido en algo frío para estas épocas de verano.

_¡Mañana comienza mi viaje alrededor de las Sucursales de la cadena Carlo's!_

Debería de empacar unas buenas maletas para todo el tiempo que estaré fuera, pero a decir verdad no quiero llevarme nada de esta casa, cada prenda o accesorio que pudiera llevar me recuerda a casa, todo lo que estoy tratando de dejar atrás, ¿así que porque llevar algo? Por lo que decido dejarlo todo aquí, tal vez cuando regrese tenga la mente despejada para saber por dónde empezar a construir mi vida, ¿que sigue después? Sanar, no puedo vivir en una oscuridad eterna por alguien que no vale la pena, ver más allá de la pradera alzar la mirada hacia el horizonte y ¿porque no? Me puedo encontrar la mayor sorpresa de mi vida.

Niego con la cabeza, sí que necesito ayuda especial, pero demacrado orgullosa soy como para admitirlo, pero a la vez lo soy porque se de lo que estoy hecha.

Despidiéndome de cada rincón de casa, de la ropa de mi armario, de los zapatos que me acompañaron a cada paso que he dado, de cada mueble que fue testigo de tan deprimente versión de quien soy, dejando atrás a ese hombre, me encaminó a dormir con la esperanza de que mi tiempo está por venir, solo tengo que salir a buscar mi destino sin estar escondiéndome de él.

Los rayos del sol iluminan la casa de Bella Cullen, que después de tanto pensar sobre lo que ha sido su vida durante los últimos quince años ha llegado a la conclusión de lo cobarde y estúpida que ha sido, el temor por ser rechazada o lo que sintiera no fuese lo correcto es ella la culpable del todo el tormento en que se ha sumergido. Por lo que con el sol saludándola por su ventanal, se levanta con fuerzas renovadas para un último combate con su presente, el cual piensa ganar.

_¡Basta de perder!_

¡Vamos Bella! Es una hermosa mañana de verano, aprovéchalo es irrepetible.

Con ese pensamiento me estiro, es mi último amanecer por mucho tiempo aquí. Sé que cuando regrese podré comenzar a escribir mi propia historia de éxito, de las caídas se aprende y es lo que haré, me levantare con la fuerza que hasta unos pocos días no conocía de mí.

Camino hasta el baño, donde en el espejo observo a la flacucha chica que se refleja en ella, paso las temas de mis dedos sobre las ojeras que se forman, los ojos chocolate que se reflejan son los de una niña asustada por lo que ha vivido y aún más a lo desconocido que esta por explorar, el miedo es visible en ella porque sabe que no contará con mamá, papá o en el peor de los casos con ese hombre que durante años fue su cómplice, el que durante años fue su defensor y no su acusador cono lo vio hace unas pocas horas, pero que sabe que debe de hacer funcionar esas alas que durante mucho tiempo no ha hecho volar por depender de otros.

Tomo mi estuche de pinturas, saco un poco de polvo para ocultar esas horribles marcas de tristeza, ¡vamos Isabella! Eres una mujer de veinticinco años, con una vida por delante, no ese reflejo de una señora descuidada, con cuarenta años y miles de gatos alrededor. Con esa determinación, saco el labial rojo eso le dará vida y coquetería, tomo mis sobras y coloco un poco sobre mis parpados, según me han dicho tengo unos lindos ojos, los cuales son buenos presumir. Cuando estoy satisfecha con la mascarilla para mis pestañas, tomo el cepillo para mi cabello acomodándolo para hacer una coleta en alto, toma un poco de tono esa niña tonta.

Corro hasta mi tocador, busco en los cajones mis estuches de esmaltes para uñas y decido por el color negro, con cuidado comienzo a pasar la brocha por cada una de las uñas de mis dedos, esto no es algo que haga muy seguido, ante todo mi arreglo personal va a corde a las necesidades de Carlo's por lo que por higiene hacia los alimentos evito hacerlo a toda costa, pero por hoy me saltare las reglas que se me han impuesto.

Corro hacia mi Ipod, necesito música para comenzar el día. Buscando por la lista de reproducción me encuentro con _My hups de The Black Eyed Peas._

_(1)They say I'm really sexy,_  
_The boys they wanna sex me._  
_They always standing next to me,_  
_Always dancing next to me,_  
_Tryin' a feel my hump, hump._  
_Lookin' at my lump, lump._  
_U can look but you can't touch it,_  
_If you touch it I'ma start some drama,_  
_You don't want no drama,_  
_No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama_  
_So don't pull on my hand boy,_  
_You ain't my man, boy,_  
_I'm just tryn'a dance boy,_  
_And move my hump._

Al ritmo de la canción comienzo a sacudir mi cuerpo, esperando a que se sequen por completo mis uñas. Muevo las caderas moviendo a la vez mi trasero haciendo baile un poco vulgar para hacerlo en público, la música se apodera de mis sentidos y comienzo a mover mi cabello en un gesto sexy, un show sensual para los fantasmas si es que existen.

Termina la canción por lo que corro hacia el armario, serán las últimas prendas que tomare como una armadura para mi última batalla por un tiempo. Me decido por una camisilla de tirantes blancas, dejando una buena porción de piel al aire, junto a unos pantalones negros con pinzas, tomo unos lindos tacones negros. Frente al espejo de cuerpo completo me desnudo, tomando un poco de crema para hidratar mi piel dejándola reluciente, cada prenda en mi cuerpo siento la carga que está por venirse, él en la junta de información, pero de alguna manera el conjunto me hace sentir segura del paso que estoy por dar.

_¡Charan!_

Luzco muy acorde, sexy, sin que llegue a ser vulgar pero tampoco olvidando que voy a dirigir una una junta con miembros de mi familia y algunos externos dueños de acciones.

Busco en mi armario de bolsos uno acorde a mi sofisticado look. Regreso a mi habitación para buscar las llaves de mi auto, pero me doy cuenta que me hace falta mi reloj. Saco el joyero de mi cajón, y tomo unos anillos, las personas que me conocen saben que amo las argollas sin ninguna piedra u otro adorno adicional, saco una cadenita con un pequeño diamante que lucirá con el escote que llevo, y por ultimo mi adorado reloj, el que un chef siempre debe de llevar en la cocina para checar sus platillos un regalo muy apreciado de parte de mis papás. Una última mirada y me encanta lo que veo.

Tomo mis tarjetas de crédito, chequera, visa y pasaporte, la carpeta que tengo con mis documentos personales y que abren muchas puertas en mi vida, y un rollo de dinero en efectivo por si las dudas, las cuales junto a mi Iphone, Ipod, teléfono de la empresa y maquillaje coloco en una maleta de mano, es lo único que llevaré.

Con mi bolso y maleta doy una última mirada a la pared donde está la cabecera, ahí encuentro mi regalo de cumpleaños de favorito, él cuadro con las fotos de nuestra amistad, los momentos más felices reunidos en un collage. No me puedo resistir y tomo el portarretrato de mi mesita de noche, cuatro fotografías que son mis favoritas, una de nosotros en el zoológico, el cargando un leopardo bebé y yo detrás de él con un gorrito de elefante, otra en disneylandia con orejas de Mimie y Micky respectivamente, una más del reciente aniversario de Carlo's yo sentada en una de las mesas de acero abrazando a un Thomas que esta entre mis piernas, ambos riendo a la lente y una última mi favorita una de él mirando hacia la nada, un semblante pensativo y con el sol iluminando su rostro.

_¡Me odio por ello!_

_Él enamorado de otra mujer y no cualquiera sino su esposa._

_Él gritándome._

_Él rompiendo mi corazón, aunque reconozco que no fue su culpa._

_Y yo amándolo a pesar de todas las adversidades._

_¿Puedo ser más masoquista?_

Olvidando mis debates coloco el portarretrato en la maleta de mano sin pensar en los planes que tengo para el futuro, en algún momento lo superaré y dejará de doler.

O al menos eso deseo...

—¡Buenos días chef Bella! —sonríe la recepcionista.

Noto la admiración de todos en el lugar, no están acostumbrados a verme tan arreglada. Sonrío todos a mi paso, mientras ellos se inclinan ante la dueña de sus traseros, entro en el ascensor con sus miradas fijas en la piel que se asoma.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10_

—¡Buenos días chef Bella! —saluda el asistonto Newton. —Luce muy linda este día —muestra sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa más falsa que nada.

—Gracias.

Sigo mi camino, saludando a las personas que caminan por el piso, hasta que llego a la puerta de mi oficina. Md quedo embelesada mirando la placa que dice:

_Chef Isabella Cullen._  
_Presidenta de Carlo's Cocine._

Acarició las letras con mucho cariño, porque ante todo la profesión que elegí es mi pasión en la vida, no puedo imaginarme haciendo otra cosa que no sea estar en este negocio, que alimenta mi corazón llenándolo de alegría. Retomo mis cabales, y entro a mi oficina, dejo las cosas en uno de los sillones, caminando hasta mi escritorio. Prendo mi laptop, para checar los emails que tenga en la cuenta.

—Bue...bue...nos días señori...rita Bella.

Alzó la cabeza hacia la voz y me encuentro con mi asistente con una charola en mano, con mucho cuidado camina trayendo mi bebida matutina.

Milagro... El señor Gale camino sano y salvo con mi desayuno.

—Es...es...pero que no ha...ya problema.

_Malteada de chocolate... Bien._

_Rebanada de pay de queso... Genial._

_¿Una margarita rosa?_

—Todo está perfecto Edward, ¿tiene listo la sala de juntas?

Doy un sorbo a la malteada, sabe delicioso.

—Claro señorita, está todo listo. En veinte minutos están citados todos, saben que deben de estar temprano —su mirada esta fija en su agenda.

_¿Dónde quedo su tartamudeo?_

—Eso está muy bien, siéntese por favor —señalo la silla frente al escritorio —Como sabe iré a visitar todas nuestras sucursales que tenemos en varias ciudades y en el extranjero, no sé cuánto tiempo nos tomará ello. Necesito una mano derecha, y usted podría aprender mucho, sé que no le estoy dando tiempo para pensar, encabezare la junta y saliendo está el Jet esperándonos, si usted decide quedarse lo entenderé y mandaré a recursos humanos moverlo a otra área. Deme su respuesta para más tarde, puede ir a tomar el aire muchas gracias —señalo la puerta.

Camina con la mirada en el suelo. Su atuendo de hoy es una camisa blanca o al parecer eso era antes de hacerse amarillenta junto a un chaleco café con dos franjas beige, con una bufanda con los mismos tonos de su suéter, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés, al parecer siente mi mirada porque voltea, de inmediato continuo con mi trabajo en la computadora y esa baja defensa hace que se golpee la cabeza contra la puerta.

Sofoco una risita mordiéndome el labio, ¿porque rayos le pasa eso?

Sobando su frente sale de la oficina, es cuando comienzo a reír con toda libertad.

—Mi hermosa chica, ¿cómo estás mi niña?

Mi papi me recibe con un gran abrazo, llenándome de besos entre mi cabello. Mamá se une a nuestro abrazo, mientras besa mi hombro desnudo.

—Muy bien papito, todo va estar bien.

—¿Te iras de viaje? —pregunta mamá, odio verla triste.

—Si mami, es lo mejor. Pero todo por el bien de la cadena y que disfrute de nuevos aires.

—Todo por tu bien mi Bella, te extrañare mucho.

—Los amo, prometo cuidar muy bien cada una de las sucursales, espero nunca defraudarlos —los abrazo con fuerza, siento un nudo en la garganta.

—Buenos días señores.

Retomamos nuestro gesto de dueños, asintiendo en cada saludo que el personal de finanzas y demás oficinas nos otorgan. Cada uno toma su asiento, es lo mismo que hago yo.

—Buenos días —escucho esa voz de concertista.

A toda costa resisto la tentación de alzar la mirada, me hago tonta revisando una de las carpetas con los números de estos últimos meses, con balances de todas las sucursales con números detallados que los he estudiado en días anteriores.

La silla de mi lado derecho es removida, llegando a mi olfato ese aroma que él solo tiene. Me remuevo en mi asiento incomoda, cuando noto la entrada del señorito Gale, hace que me relaje cuando lo veo sentarse en el rincón con su tablet en mano.

—Buenos días a todos —saludo con voz firme —esta junta extraordinaria es para hacerles llegar antes de tiempo los balances del mes, como verán la cadena Carlo's va viento en popa, y por ello como presidenta tome la decisión de hacer una visita a cada sucursal, verificar los números que se nos hace llegar y dar un rondeo por nuestras cocinas, como saben en la mayoría de nuestras sucursales tenemos las tres estrellas pero siempre vamos por más y mi objetivo es ir por la cuarta, además de recibir una propia que abale la calidad que tengo como chef internacional pero esa es otra historia —me levanto de mi silla —Por lo que la presidencia quedaría sola, asi que voto porque elijamos a un simplemente en mi ausencia por lo que sugiero que el señor Douglas sea mi sucesor interino en lo que regreso al cerebro de Carlo's. Así que les pido que votemos levantando sus manos. ¿Cuantos a favor?

Los cinco directivos de siete votan por él, yo no lo hago, solo lo sugerí por su conocimiento de la empresa.

—Excelente señores, espero que no tengan alguna pregunta o algo por el estilo porque un vuelo me espera —comienzo acomodar mis cosas. —Señores, muchas gracias por su tiempo y nos veremos pronto.

Sin más todos se levantan de sus asientos, despidiéndose a su paso y con Esme y Carslie despidiéndose lo lejos, es lo que normalmente hacemos los Cullen que odiamos las despedidas, nos da por llorar como magdalenas y no es algo agradable, por lo que lo preferimos hacer así.

Olvidándome que Thomas me mira fijamente tomo mis cosas, dispuesta a salir de la oficina sin ninguna otra herida.

—Muy considerada Bella, muchas gracias por dejarme a cargo de la cadena.

—Dáselo a los directivos, ellos votaron a tu favor. —Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?

—Lo que tome necesario, no apresurare las cosas. —Sostengo la mirada a esos bellos ojos que tiene.

—¿Tienes algo más que decir? —cuestiona serio.

—¿Perdón?

Se a lo que se refiere, primero muerta a "disculparme".

—Bella... Bella... Bella... Espero que recapacites, puede que aún acepte tus disculpas para mi familia pero en especial para mi mujer —escupe.

—Querido, puede tu mantenida esposa, Eleazar, Carmen y tú esperar sentados. Solo dije la verdad, incomoda ¿cierto? —sonrió con maldad.

Sin más camino hacia la puerta de mi oficina, cuando una mano me toma violentamente del brazo.

—Suéltela, ¿acaso no sabe los modales para tratar a una señorita?

Esa voz tan decidida. ¿Puede ser?

Volteó al rincón de la sala, donde un señor Gale ve furioso a una Thomas anodado por la intervención de mi asistente.

—Señor no se entrometa en asuntos ajenos, lárguese y déjeme a solas con la señorita —responde de una manera brusca.

—Usted no es mi jefe, sigo órdenes de la señorita Cullen.

_¿Enserio que este es mi asistente tartamudo?_

A caso me fui a una distinta realidad.

—Señor Gale necesito que hablemos de nuevo. Señor Douglas cuide muy bien de Carlo's espero encontrarla de pie, carga con la confianza de todos los socios.

Continúo mi camino hacia mi oficina, con una breve mirada a su dirección, sus orbes ya no son las mismas que decía conocer.

—Edward necesito su respuesta, ¿viaja o no?

Sus manos se retuercen con fuerza, sus mejillas se han acalorado y el pulso de su cuello salta a la vista.

—La-la acompaña-re se-se-señorita —sonríe con timidez.

_¿Será que hago bien?__  
_  
—Espero que traiga su equipaje —camino hacia mis bolsos —Por cierto muchas gracias por su defensa en la sala de juntas. —agradezco.

—¿A dónde viajaremos? —pregunta temeroso.

—Primera parada Londres Inglaterra.

Su boca se abre formando una O prefecta.

No sé si reír o ahorcarlo por su inocencia.

Notas:  
(1)Ellos dicen que soy muy sexy,  
Los muchachos quieren sexo conmigo,  
Ellos siempre se paran junto a mí,  
Siempre bailando junto a mí,  
Tratando de sentir mis nalgas, nalgas.  
Mirando mis bultos, bultos.  
Puedes mirar pero no puedes tocar,  
Si las tocas empezaré un drama,  
Tú no quieres drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
Así que no tires de mi mano,  
Tú no eres mi hombre muchacho,  
Yo solo estoy tratando de bailar muchacho,  
Y mover mis nalgas.

* * *

**¡Hola nenas! Pues trayendoles un capítulo más de esta historia, ¿que les pareció el capítulo?**

**Quisiera disculparme por no actualizar el Domingo como lo vengo haciendo, pero tuve un día complicado.**

**Apartir de ahora se me acabaron mi colchonsito de capítulos, por lo que la próxima actualización la dejare para él próximo 14 de Septiembre, para ponerme a escribir.**

**Si quieren saber fechas de publicación, nuevos proyectos y más; pueden unirse a nuestro grupo de Facebook Paola Slank, a mi facebook Anne Waters y en Twitter como Paola Cepalee, o pueden ir directo a mi perfil a los links.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs!**

**Tecupi: Toda la razón contigo nena, pero esto es un completo enrredo que durara durante unos muchitos capítulos, si nuestro Edward entrará en acción, ¿fácil? No lo creo con el caracter que se carga Bella, esperemos que encuentren un punto medio.**

**jacqueline2510: Gracias nena, pues aquí comienza el tiempo de Edward.**

**annhi: ¡Hola Anahí! Pues que te puedo decir si lo has hecho tú, una más del club odiemos a Thomas.**

**Gretchen CullenMasen: Pues como leiste creo que no lo corrió y le dió el poder de Carlo's, pues tu puchero funciono porque ya se viene el equipo Edward y Bella, pasaran tiempo a solas.**

**Vero: Aquí con nuevo capítulo, pues ya se viene el roce xD Nah esperen un poco, ni siquiera se conocen a fondo y Edward le tiene miedo a ella.**

**Pues muchas gracias por leerme, casi lo olvido. Algunas personas me han dicho que no les gusta que Edward tartamude pero eso tiene una larga historia que con pasiensia les hare un Pov Edward, y ¿porque no? Un Pov Thomas.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Slank **


	10. Capitulo 9: Señorito Edward, un enigma

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los distintos personajes que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

.

.

.

Capitulo 9: Señorito Edward, un enigma.

Pov Bella

_Y nunca seremos de la realeza_

_no va en nuestra sangre. _

_Ese tipo de lujos no es para nosotros, adoramos un tipo diferente de alcohol. _

_Déjame ser la jefa,_

_me puedes llamar reina puta, _

_y chico, seré la jefa, seré la jefa, seré la jefa, seré la jefa._

_Déjame ser la fantasía. _

_Mis amigos y yo hemos roto el código, _

_contamos los dólares en el tren camino a la fiesta, y todo el mundo que nos conoce sabe que no tenemos problemas con ello, no vinimos aquí por el dinero. _

_Déjame ser la jefa,_

_me puedes llamar reina puta, _

_y chico, seré la jefa, seré la jefa, seré la jefa, seré la jefa._

_Dejame ser la fantasía_

_Lorde- Royals.._

_._

_._

_._

Londres Inglaterra

Pasada la media noche llegamos al Aeropuerto Heathrow, pasamos por las bandas de migración para posteriormente ir a recoger nuestras maletas. Respiro profundamente cuando me doy cuenta que he dejado una etapa atrás para comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida. Para todos aquellos que no conocen la historia que tuve con mi viejo amigo no pueden llegar a comprender del porque todas esas lágrimas y amargura que ha embargado mi corazón desde que lo vi decír _"Si, acepto", _muchas de aquellas personas que presenciaron el desastre de mi cumpleaños murmuran detrás de nuestras espaldas y ¿saben que? No me interesa en absoluto; solo yo se con cuanto equipaje cargo y nadie me va a detener para dehascerme de él, estoy más que decidida a dejarlo ir, a pesar de los malos tratos y palabras hirientes, me hace feliz saber que él es feliz a su manera.

Ahora lo único que importo soy yo, vengo a renovar las fuerzas para seguir este largo camino llamado vida y la fuerza que me caracteriza se impondrá como todo lo que hago, vengo en busca de nueva aventura y ¿porque no? Encontrar algún inglés que me admiré y se derrita por mis huesos, le costará pero el que le corresponda valdrá la pena.

—Se-se-ño ir ta Cullen, el-el ta-xi-xi nos espera; ¿la a-a-yudo con su ma-mal-leta? —Señala con su mirada mi maleta de mano.

—No muchas gracias Edward, pues vamos entonces... Usted a dormido muy bien y eso no quiere decir que los demás no estemos cansados. —Le reprocho aunque ha sonado más rudo de lo que he querido, sus mejillas se tiñen de escarlata porque sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Durante nuestro vuelo, tuvimos asientos continuos, parece ser que el señor Gale se sintió muy cansado por lo que decidió tomar una ciesta, solo que eligió como su almohada mi hombro. Al principio me causo mucha gracias su cara al descansar por lo que maldosamente saque mi cámara fotográfica y tome una _selfie _con el señorito Gale, aunque no revelare nunca esa acción, pero luego se convirtió molesto cuando intente dormir pero sin éxito debido a la posición.

—Lo-lo siento mu-mu-cho señorita Cu-cullen. —Edward comienza a retocer sus manos en evidente estado de nerviosismo, ¿donde esta él chico que mando a la mierda al segundo al mando de Carlo's? Ese es el hombre que deseo ver, aunque no oculto que me hace gracia la inocencia que ahora posee.

—¿Porque no mejor camina? Vamos señor Gale, mañana iniciaremos un extenuante trabajo y conocerá lo que es estar con la Chef Cullen en acción y usted será mi Sous-chef. ¿queda claro?

Asiente tímidamente.

Con el amable taxista colocando las maletas de Gale en la cajuela, le hago saber a donde nos dirigimos. Eso me hace recordad que no le he hecho saber a Edward sobre nuestro hogar aquí en Londres, y con ello comenzamos a recorrer las bellas calles de mi ciudad favorita en el extranjero.

—¿Señor Gale?

—¿Señorita Cullen? —Sonrió con ironía sobre el rumbo de nuestra trivial conversación.

—Como sabrá estaremos aqui por una temporada algo larga, ¿cierto? —mueve la cabeza en gesto afirmativo. —Los dos nos alojaremos en un Penthouse que mis padres tienen aquí, usted es mi mano derecha asi que lo necesito a donde quiera que valla, prácticamente será mi sombra, ¿queda claro? —Asiente. —Usted tendrá su propia habitación, baño, tendrá una pantalla, reproductor de música, vídeo y una consola de vídeo juegos, armario y todos los servicios necesarios como internet, teléfono y cable. Solo compartiremos la sala de estar, el estudio y la cocina. ¿alguna objeción?

—No se-señorita, mu-mu-chas gra-gra-cias por su hos-pipi-ta-talidad —su labio se curva en una cálida sonrisa, produciendome envidia esa paz que erradia a pesar de su evidente inseguridad.

—No es nada Edward y por favor llamame Bella, pasaremos largos meses solo tú y yo asi que debe existir esa confíanza, somos equipo apartir de mañana y necesito que confies en mí porque yo creo en la eficiencia de su trabajo, no me defraude. —Nos vemos interrumpidos cuando llegamos al edificio Cambridge House, espero algunos minutos en resepcion a Edward para que saque sus maletas y cuando lo hace ambos entramos al elevador.

—Mañana te entregaré un juego de llaves por si las necesitas; soy una mujer muy estricta con la limpieza y orden espero que nos podamos entender en ese aspecto. —Llegamos al ultimo piso del edificio. —Ya lo hablaremos mañana temprano, ahora sigame. —Asi lo hace, llegamos hasta la puerta del que sera nuestro hogar... —lo hago pasar cuando logro abrir la cerradura, dulce hogar. —Bueno Edward este será nuestro apartamento mientras nos quedemos aquí, sientase libre de usar cualquier cosa que encuentre aquí, dejeme acompañarlo para que se instale. —Ambos subimos por las escaleras de vidrio hasta que llegamos a la segunda planta. —Aquí podrá utilizar el despacho y la biblioteca que están en las respectivas puertas que ve al fondo. Subamos un piso más para que lleguemos a su habitación. —me hace caso en completo silencio, admirando los nuevos arreglos que mando hacer mamá en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas cuando se entero de mi estancia por una larga temporada o al menos que no encontremos ninguna anomalía lo cuál lo creo imposible.

Caminamos hasta que nos topamos con una puerta de madre, abriendo la puerta hago pasar primero al señorito Edward y su rostro me lo dice todo; de nuevo aparece esa o perfecta formado por sus labios, pero realmente no es una habitación del otro mundo. Una cómoda cama _King Side, _pantalla de plasma de cincuenta pulgadas en la pared junto otros aparatos para su diversión fuera de horario de trabajo, una pared con un enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad y eso que no ha visto el cuarto de baño con bañera y una enorme ducha. ¿Porque le sorprende tanto? No es más que un cuarto sencillo...

—¿Hay algo que no le parezca Edward? —lo interrogó, no se me ocurre cuál pueda ser su sorpresa o molestia.

—No-no Be-bella —sus mejillas se pintan de un color rosa, ¿todo por tutearme? —Pen-pen-se que dormiría en-en un si-sillón, mu-mu-chas gra-gra-cias por su a-a-mabi-li-li-dad. —sonríe con verdadero agradecimiento, eso me causa un grn impacto porque para mi el señor Gale es un completo enigma.

—No es nada Edward, bueno me iré a dormir, si necesita algo de comer la despensa esta surtida supongo que sabes cocinar, ¿cierto? —Ironizó, por supuesto que sabe por ello es un chef y según lo que vi de los mejores de su generación. —Descanse y mañana necesito que visitemos la sucursal, lo necesito abajo a las 6:30 a.m. para que almorzemos y salgamos para ver que desatre tienen, pues entonces hasta mañana.

Lo dejo en medio de su habitación, cansada y emocional por este nuevo reto al que me enfrentó, revisó el vestidor y me doy cuenta que mamá es un amor, ha hecho llenar mi closet con ropa nueva toda ella con etiquetas y que decir de las interminables filas de zapatos y bolsos, canino hasta un rincón donde encuentro con mis filipinas y mi uniforme de Carlo's tanto los normales como los de gala cuando se presenta algún importante evento. Todo lo ha pensado a la perfección, ke encuentro conmovida con el gesto protector de Esme siempre al tanto del bienestar de su familia.

Revisando la hora de casa me doy cuenta que para ellos apenas es de tarde, por lo que no dudo en marcar el número mi amada casa.

—¿Bueno? —Reconozco esa voz, me hace querer saltarle encima y arrancarle esa estúpida cabeza rubia.

—Podrías pasarme a mis padres Kate, por favor. —Ruedo los ojos exasperada, no me interésa cruzar ninguna palabra con ella.

—Prima, ellos no se encuentran salieron a cenar con mis papás. —Supongo que es una maniobra desesperada para poder seguir gozando los beneficios de ser parte del clan Cullen, ahora que estoy aquí no me interesa. —¿Deseas hablar con mi esposo? Esta aquí a mi lado...

—No muchas gracias, ya me comunicare yo mañana. ¡Hasta luego! —aunque prefiriria un hasta nunca.

—Adiós prima, ¿quisieras dejarles algún recado? Por cierto¿donde estás? Según se que te fuiste de vacaciones. —¿vacaciones? ¿enserio? No soy como tú Kate, yo si trabajo por mi familia.

—No gracias, yo me comunicare con ellos mañana y no es un viaje de placer estoy en equis ciudad por trabajo.

—Pues deberías aprovechar y a lo mejor te ligas algún guapo extranjero.

—Ya me he follado a varios hombres de distintas nacionalidades no creo que halla algo que necesite por ahora. —Cuelgo realmente cabreada por haber escuchado su irritante voz.

Saco un pantalón de chandal y una playera, con mi pijama en mano llego hasta el baño donde encuentro todos los accesorios de higiene bucal nuevos y listos para que los utilize, después de tanto tiempo en el avión se siente muy bien tener la boca limpia.

Corro las cortinas de la habitación dispuesta a caer a los encantos de mi enorme cama y sus colchas calientitas, pero antes para alejar a los fantasma que suelen visitarme en las noches, coloco aquel portaretratos que me ha acompañado por varios años, lo sé, apesar de sus duras palabras me niego a creer que nuestra amistada esta rota, con el tiempo lo superare pero por ahora me conformo que apesar de las distancia el hombre que amo me cuida contra los moustruos.

.

.

.

—¿Edward?

—Buenos días Bella, el desayuno esta listo solo te espero y al momento que mandes nos marchamos a la empresa —muy concentrado el señorito Gale bate masa para _Hot Cakes, _y por ello no tartamudea.

Ahora que lo analizo las bastas ocasiones en las que ha podido unir una frase cuerente, ha sido cuando me encontraba en peligro por que mi amigo me sujetaba sin delicadeza y lo amenazó, y otras ocasiones como esta el no me mira de frente por lo que parece cómodo con ello. ¿Será una afección nerviosa o algo clínicamente comprobado?

—Sus hot cakes los quiere con ¿mermelada, cajeta o leche condensada?

—Con mermelada y leche condensada estaría bien, muchas gracias Edward —el olor de su masa es deliciosa que decir de los huevos con jamón y pan tostado que ha preparado, junto a un licuado de plátano recien hecho. —doy un bocado a los huevos con jamón... ¿que demonios? ¿Como logra que tengan esa consistencia tan jodidamente rica?

Mordiendo el pan tostado, Edward llega a la barra de la cocina con una montaña de hot cakes, de se me hacen agua la boca y más con los frutos rojos con que los adorno. Le sobrio con verdadero agradecimiento y ¡maldita sea! Me engordará con todos esos postres que sabe hacer.

—Edward esto es delicioso, ahora me parece entender porque fue uno de los mejores chef's de su generación, creo que incluiremos en los desayunos algunos de estos alimentos. Señor Gale confiese, ¿Que le pone a la harina de los hot cakes? ¿Qué le pone a los huevos cuando los bate? Confiese sus secretos.

—Son-son se-se-cretos de mi a-a-buelita, de-de e-e-lla mi-mi a-amor por la co-co-cina y prin-princi-pal-meente de-de los postres. —se encoge de hombros totalmente apenado por mis elogios a su manera de cocinar.

Pero eso es lo que sucede cuando alguna persona me sorprende con sus secretos culinarios, las historias detrás de ese amor por la cuchara y sartén, obviamente el mío viene de mis papás, la mayoría de las vacaciones me la pase con ellos cortando los vegetales y frutas, mientras ellos al mando de la cocina eran elogiados por tan maravillosas creaciones. Así que después de terminar mis estudios como trabajadora social condición que me pusieron mis padres para poder posteriormente ir a una escuela de cocina de catering, el camino no fue fácil y más para mi teniendo como sombra a los dos mejores chef's del mundo según una revista culinaria. Pero los pude superar o al menos la misma publicación lo afirma, así Esme y Carslie se retiraron del negocio dejándome al mando del timón. Debo de decir que este trabajo hace que mi vida tenga razón de ser, yo me he entregado a Carlo's totalmente por lo que no soportaría un fracaso a lo que mejor se hacer.

—Supongo que con el tiempo me revelara sus secretos; quien dice que yo no pueda revelarle mis secretos cuando me vea en acción. —le guiño un ojo, por lo que su sonrojo es profuso y eso me provoca una gran carcajada. —Gracias por el desayuno Edward, supongo que será bueno turnarnos en las mañanas así que el siguiente es mi turno.

—Cla-claro Be-bella.

Me permito verlo de pies a cabeza; parece que a mi mamá nada se le escapo ya que veo que lleva un parecido uniforme al mío con su nombre grabado en cursivas; el logotipo de Carlo's y la bandera del país al que pertenecemos, además de ello veo que lleva más insignias como un broche en forma de pastel. Posiblemente su mamá lo puso para él en su equipaje, lindura. Su cabello le cae en ondas sobre su frente pero confió que conozca a la perfección las reglas que se dan en cualquier cocina, sus pantalones son negros al igual que los míos y zapatos de trabajo. Sus viejas gafas las ha cambiado por unas _Ray-Ban _de montadura negra y lo sorprendentemente es que lo hacen lucir muy diferente al despistado Edward que se golpea a cada paso que da por ahí.

Termino mi enorme desayuno quedando totalemente a reventar; si no fuera porque tengo que ir a correr traseros de la empresa me quedaría sentada en el sillón viendo alguna pelicula, corriendo a la habitación termino de ponerme mi uniforme, tomo mi maletín de mano donde coloco documentos importantes y mi laptop, además de cargar mi mochila donde viene un cambio de ropa en caso de ser necesario. Mi cabello va perfectamente fijado en una cebolla con trenza, coloco un tanto de fijador para esos cabello rebeldes que se niegan a ser aplacados... Quedo conforme con resultado, poniéndome mi reloj y mi celular en mano salgo para encontrame con mi sous; espero que sea de aguante no quisiera que se pusiera a llorar por la presión que es estar al mando de la tirana Chef Cullen.

—¿Listo Edward? —No lo veo por ningún lado, hasta que aparece saliendo de la cocina limpiandose las manos con una toalla.

—Si, se-se-ñori-ta-a —toma de la mesa de estar lo que es su maletín y una mochila. Estamos vestidos de la misma manera y su mochila es igualmente negra, ¿mamá nos puso las mismas mochilas? Parecemos unos jodidos gemelos. —¿La-la a-ayudo co-con sus maletí-tines? —No ea para tanto, no seas una abusiva con Edward.

—No se preocupe puedo con esto, mejor cuando vallamos de compras al mercado me ayuda con las cajas, ¿vale? —camino hacia la puerta deteniendome a la repisa donde tomo las llaves del coche y casa.

Nos encontramos con que el ascensor esta fuera de servicio, por lo que directamente comenzamos con nuestro descenso de doce pisos hasta poder llegar al estacionamiento; totalmente exhausta llego hasta donde me espera mi camioneta, perfecta para una mañana en el mercado y llevar todas las legumbres hasta Carlos's. A lado de mi camioneta roja se encuentra una blanca, por ordenes de mi madre le ha comprado una para la comodidad del señorito Edward en caso que desee ir a pasearse a lado de una Londinesa, palabra expresas de Esme.

—¿Ve esa camioneta blanca Edwad? —asiente. —En nombre de Carlo's Cousine y mis papás, ese auto es para usted en caso de que desee dar un paseo por la ciudad, se que desconoce donde se encuentra casa lugar como para que usted viaje solo y como se lo exprese ayer, usted como mi mano derecha será mi sombra, así que iremos y vendremos en el mismo auto hasta que usted conozca la ciudad. ¿vale? No quiero percanses, odio culquier cosa o detalle que pueda salirse de mi control, ha llegado el momento Edward conocerá a la chef Cullen; como se lo dije en su entrevista de trabajo usted me quedrá maldecir por lo que no tengo remordimiento alguno, confió que ese graduación con honores sea sufiente para aguantar mi ritmo de trabajo, pero no lo agobio más lo verá cuando ruede la primera cabeza y esa es la del Chef Phill, estoy segura que ha hecho malos movimientos y por ello las constantes caídas de esta sucursal. Usted no se achique cuando el chef se intente poner en un papel agresivo yo lo respaldo, cualquier anomalía que encuentre en esa cocina hagamelo saber sin temor a lo que pueda pensar, eso no tiene importancia alguna. Vamonos ya antes de que arruinemos el dia de el restaurante —con gesto concentrado me espera a que quite los seguros de las puertas, antes de que pueda abrir mi puerta, su mano se interpone para hacerlo por mi, quitando de mis hombros la mochila y el maletín.

_Parece que los modales gentiles de los ingleses lo lleva en las venas._

—_Gracias Edward. —sin mirarme a los ojos, cierra la puerta cuando estoy completamente adentro, mientras rodea el auto en un caminar seguro y sin titubeos, abriendo la puerta trasera izquierda para colocar las mochilas y maletines. Hasta que se sienta en el sillón del copiloto._

_Sintonizo la radio, donde a una gran hora informan que se acercara un frente frío por lo que se esperan nevadas durante la tarde-noche, por lo que recomiendan salir abrigado y con el equipo necesario de limpieza en caso de tener un auto._

_Magnífica forma de comenzar el día, sin suéter y heladas durante la tarde..._

Mientras me maldigo internamente, observo detenidamente al señorito Gale que parece maravillado con el paisaje, de esta lujosa ciudad. Recuerdo lo extaciada que estuve cuando a los dieciocho años viaje con mis papás para un congreso, me tome la típica foto con los Beefeaters de la guardia real británica, posee que con la reina de cartón que estaba fuera del palacio de Buckingham y me subí al London Eye en un recorrido de media hora dond tuve media hora para captar bellas postales, las cuales envíe para mi mejor amigo...

—Es linda la ciudad, ¿cierto? —decido hacerle esas preguntas al señorito Gale, para que no sienta tan fuera de lugar; lo que menos quiero es ahuyentarlo y tratar de conseguir alguien eficiente entre tntos ineptos que consiguen irritarme.

—Si, jamás había salido del país y ahora es un sueño. —mira por la ventanilla, con verdadera sorpresa.

Lo entiendo, así fue como me sentí cuando viaje a Australia hace algunos años me divertí como enana cuando me subí a la montaña rusa más alta en el mundo. Momentos entrañables... A lado de _él... _Por fin abro los ojos, ¿Como no enamorarme de él? Si en esas épocas no tuve más amigos o conocidos porque le dedique toda mi atención y _¿él? _Tenia montones de amigos, citas para follar y novias, _¿Yo que tuve? _Solo la eterna ilusión de que alguna vez el llegará a fijarse en mí, engañandome con _ya vendrá tu tiempo, tú estarás lista para cuando él este listo. Y serás su esposa y madre de sus pequeños... ¿Como pude vivir a base de sueños y migajas? _Tengo tantas ganas de que alguien me de una buena bofetada por lo estúpida que he sido, he desperdiciado lo mejor de mí por alguien que ni siquiera sabe mis sentimientos hacía él.

—¿Es-es-ta bien? —Edward parece notar mi ausencia y me molesto conmigo misma por no prestar atención en la conducción del auto, llevo una vida más como para distraerme por idioteces.

—Pensaba en tonterías Gale, pero no se preocupe.

Asintiendo retoma su atención a la ventanilla, sonrió por la paz que emana, ¿alguien como él tendrá problemas? Supongo que sí, pero parece llevarlos muy bien. Detrás de esa fachada parece haber un hombre fuerte...

Llegamos quince minutos después a Carlo's London después de atravesar un interminable tráfico vehicular, aparcando me doy cuenta que mi lugar reservado esta ocupado por un _Ferrari _las sospechas me hacen reflexionar sobre el posible culpable, quiero ver como tiene a mi cocina, sé que me encontraré con algo espantoso, pero es mejor terminar con ello y encaminarlo.

De nuevo me veo sorprendida por ese gesto caballeroso, llevando mis cosas apesar de mis protestas; sonriendo internamente entro por la puerta principal del negocio, el cuál apenas parece haber abierto, la _maitre _parece sorprendida cuando me ve atrevesar el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina, donde colocamos las mochilas en un locker.

—Buenos días señores —me colocó la piel de la chef, justo como mi sombra Edward observa a todo el personal que parece estar asustados.

_Así los quería encontrar... A la merced de su verduga..._

—_Chef Cullen, buenos días. —Me encara la sous Chef Reneé parece estar muy segura de si misma._

—¿Que tal chef? Pues vine a dar una vuelta sobre mis sucursales, ¿que le parece?

—Pues innecesario mantenemos todo bajo control. Supongo que debe de haber otras sucursales que puedan necesitar de su ayuda, aquí todos estamos bien.

_Algo oculta, no soy estúpida... Vamos a ver cuanto le dura esa confianza..._

—_Me gusta verlo con mis propios ojos y su chef, ¿donde está? _

—Salió a comprar los ingredientes del especial de hoy, usted sabe que ante todo lo natural y fresco. —sonríe con suficiencia.

Asiento, observo la limpieza del lugar, pero me encuentro con una tarja lleno de trastes sucios e incluso veo andar una cucaracha entre ellos...

—¡Buenos días gente! ¿Como despertaron? Yo dormí jodidamente bien; por dios Reneé te ves jodidamente sexy muñeca. ¿Les parece si armamos un buen desayuno? Y servimos hasta la cena, sirve que iré por los especiales del día de hoy más tarde... ¿Porque tienen esas caras de susto? ¿Vieron un fantasma o que?

Hago mi aparición.

—Se-se-ñorita Cullen. —la cara del chef de Carlo's London es un poema.

—¿Que tal Phil? —sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Que hace usted aquí? —me acusa.

¿Perdón?

—Si no más recuerda que soy presidenta de la cadena Carlo's, puedo ir y venir como me plasca, ¿queda claro? —pregunto bastante cabreada. —Iré a visitar la cocina, ¿hay algún problema? —arqueo una ceja en su dirección.

—Pa-pa-ranada —tartamudea de nuevo, lo cuál me hace recordar a el señorito Edward.

—Chef Phil, le presento al chef Gale viene conmigo desde la sucursal principal de Carlo's; el es mi mano derecha por lo que tiene toda la libertad de hacerle observaciones y acatarlas, ¿queda claro?

_Asiente, puedo sentir su ira._

_._

_._

_._

Imspeccionamos todos los refrigeradores...

Las repisas de condimentos...

Los muebles donde se guardan los trastes, vajillas y cubiertos...

La bodega de vinos y demás licores...

—Se-se-ñorita creo que-que esto es-es-ta des-com-m-puesto —tiene entre sus manos una caja completa de pescado.

—Chef Phil, ¿me puede explicar que desastre tiene? ¿porque ese pescado sigue aquí? Si la etiqueta claramente muestra que esta caducado, ¿cada cuando hacen limpieza en los refrigeradores? —gruño realmente molesta, ¿que demonios han hecho?

—No-no sé, realmente.

_¿Qué?_

—Chef Phil —dirijo mi atención a Edward. —¿Me puede explicar porque se usan latas de verduras? Cuando se supone que se sirve comida gourmet, y si no más le recuerdo que todos los ingredientes que se usan para ese tipo de comida es totalmente natural nada de procesados.

—¿Chef Phil? —estoy fuera de mi cause, ¿como rayos sirven verduras enlatadas? —¡Esta despedido! —larguese de mi empresa.

Salgo arrastrando una caja de frutas podridas.

—No-no se preo-cu-cu-pe yo me-me encar-cargo —El señorito Edward arrastra la caja mientras sobre su hombro izquierdo lleva otra tarja con cortes de carnes.

—Estúpida mocosa usted no me puede despedir, usted no es más que una niña que juega a la cocinita, si me despide la iré acusar con su padre y no creo que le agrade que su mejor chef se valla a trabajar a otro lado. —grita fuera de si, su mujer parece tranquilizarlo.

—Usted Reneé también está despedida, no se atreva amenzarme porque no sabe con quien habla, por mi usted puede irse a trabajar a _Buguer King _y no me importaría. ¡Salga! Y mañana habrá en su cuenta su pago del mes y su idemnización por despido, por mi no le daría nada pero lo amparan las leyes, ¡Largo de mi vista!

—Vas a prender a no dirigirte a mi así, estúpida niña ratonil. —su puño se ve dirigido a mi boca, pero una mano lo detiene.

Tiemblo de miedo por lo que pudo haber sucedido, pero a toda costa reprimo las lágrimas que intentan hacerme perder los estribos. Agradecida miro hacia mi defensor y es el señorito Edward, que su mirada hace que me encoja, furia total.

—En su vida vuelva a levantarle la voz a la chef Cullen; ¿porque no se mete con alguien de su propio tamaño? Ahora tome sus cosas y salga de aquí antes de que llame a la policía. ¡Adiós! —su voz es mortalmente filosa, pero en ningún motivo a alzado la voz.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, desaparecen Reneé y Phill con todos los empleados anodadados por la actitud del sous chef, todos lo miran fijamente y corren despavoridamente a limpiar todo el lugar, llevando al contenedor de basura todo lo que ya no sirve.

—Gracias Edward. —sin pensarlo envuelvo mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo, totalmente agradecida por su trato. Desde ahora prometo no ser una perra con él, los problemas que me aquejan son míos no para desquitarme con Edward.

Haré que sea mi amigo...

* * *

**¡Hola lindas! Primero que nada una GRAN disculpa por hacerlas esperar dos semanas, pero la anterior semana me fue imposible escribir algo por la escuela. Pero apartir de aquí tendrán su capitulo cada semana, ¿que les pareció? Parece que este par comenzará acercarse poco a poco. Gracias a todas por apoyar esta historia y como lo aclamaban el señorito Edward empieza a actuar. **

**Más agradecimientos por dejarme un review en cada actualización, esos follows y favs. **

**jacqueline2510: Pues aquí tenemos más de un Edward defensor, perdona la espera. : Si lo se nena, pero espero que ese poquito de este capitulo te guste, comienza la interacción E&amp;B. **

**Tecupi: Parece que ya no va ser tan agra, solo esperemos que no la agarre de mal humor porque si no esto explotara. Pues Thomas es un hombre enfermamente enamorado de su mujer, pero a su paso lástima a Bella, pero ya verán que poco a poco ese herida comenzara a sanar. Veremos que el karma sera algo perra con Thomas, más adelante. **

**Gretchen CullenMasen: ¡Ya llego el tiempo E&amp;B! Ante todo Thomas ama con su vida la cadena Carlo's jamás defraudaria a todos los que creen en su manejo, asi que de ese lado no se preocupen. Si aqui les dejo un poco más del señorito Edward en su modo protector. **

**zujeyane: Pues si que es un amor Edward; no creo que caiga Thomas mejor que sufra en carne propia lo que ha hecho okno! karol 05: Si ella no es feliz, pero después de la tormenta aparecerá su sol, no olviden eso. **

**Vero: Pues si ese Edward seguro es lindo de ver, pero el tímido es un amor. **

**aleshita-luvs-paramore: Gracias nena, ¿sabes que? Cuando lo corregi me pareció ver ello pero no lo encontré, este capitulo lo escribí cuando fue la Alfombra Roja de The Rover en Los Ángeles y vi a mi chico inglés enfundado en ese traje azul, supongo que mezcle mis ideas, gracia por notarlo. **

**annhi: El Karma comienza a caerle a Thomas y Edward sacando ese carácter que lleva. **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana. **

**¡****Besos! **

**Slank**


	11. Capítulo 10: La chef y su sous

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los distintos personajes que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

.

.

.

Capítulo 10: La chef y su sous.

Pov Bella

_Tú eres hermoso _

_no importa lo que digan _

_las palabras no me pueden dañar _

_tú eres hermoso _

_en todas las formas _

_sí, las palabras no te pueden dañar _

_así que no me me hagas sentir mal hoy _

_No importa lo que hagamos, no importa lo que hagamos _

_no importa lo que digan, no importa lo que digan _

_el sol resplandecerá hacia ti _

_porque tú eres hermoso hoy_

_Beautiful- Christina Aguilera_

_._

_._

_._

—¡Atención! —me subo en un banco para hacerme ver ante la multitud de la cocina. —Como habrán visto el espectáculo del chef Phill y la sub chef Reneé, ellos han quedado despedidos, me han decepcionado terriblemente con la situación de la cocina, jamás espero que me la encontrara en estas circunstancias. —Veo al señorito Edward entrar y le pido con un gesto que se acerque a mi lado. —Señores es momento de arreglar este desastre, pasare una temporada como chef encargado —todos tragan duro, no creo que les agrade mucho la noticia —por lo que les pido que cooperen, mi segundo al mando es el señor Edward Gale, cualquier cosa que él les ordene mientras yo esté aquí tienen que obedecer. —Mi mirada se enfoca en la del señor Gale, que parece muy confiado de sí mismo. —¿Algo que quiera decir señor Gale? —me inclino, para quedar a su altura.

—Creo que es momento de ponernos a trabajar, supongo que si se va abrir el restaurante al medio día tenemos que darnos prisa —sonrió, esa es la actitud que me gusta en mi santuario.

—Muy bien dicho sous chef; empezaremos por deshacernos de todo lo que no sirve, limpiar esa tarja y la cocina en general —todos asienten —Por favor empecemos, más tarde enviare a una comisión a limpiar todo el local mientras yo y el sous vamos a comprar ingredientes; ¡a trabajar! Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que reacomodemos este lugar.

Todos comienzan a correr de un lado a otro, rápidamente me uno a todos y comienzo a limpiar mi cocina, la lámpara tienen cochambre, _¿qué pasaría si nos vinieran a inspeccionar?_ Esto sería un matadero de cabezas.

—Chef Cullen —el señorito Edward se acerca con un bote de aceite, lo peor de todo es que se ve que lo han utilizado en múltiples ocasiones. —Esto es un completo desastre y aún falta revisar la contabilidad del lugar. —Su tono me hace estremecer, eso es una realidad a la que no me quiero enfrentar por el momento.

—Dejemos ese asunto de un lado sous chef, sigamos con el cometido —como el buen chico que es cumple sin replicar.

Continuo la limpieza, tallo los pisos con agua y cloro, por lo negro que sale este parece que no había sido limpiado en años, otros se han movido a los comedores y otros tantos lavan los refrigeradores; en nuestra minuciosa revisión encontramos que varias instalaciones eléctricas estaban en mal estado, sorprendiéndome demasiado me encontré con que el señorito Edward con una escalera y caja de herramientas en mano, según lo que pude escuchar su papá es un electricista por lo que le aprendió mucho.

Tres horas después, totalmente agotados pero con una cocina reluciente así mismo como el comedor, podemos dar como nueva a la cocina de Isabella Cullen.

—Muchas gracias señores, con buen trabajo nos podemos evitar ese fastidioso proceso. Pero bueno tienen un par de horas libres, posiblemente quieran ducharse y cambiarse esos espantosos uniformes; regresamos para empezar con nuestra jornada —dirigiéndole una mirada a mi sous, ambos salimos de la cocina.

Guiándolo subimos a un elevador que nos llevara hasta las oficinas, por lo que veo han sido avisados de mi visita porque todos se encuentran perfectamente ubicados en sus cubículos y trabajando.

—¡Buenos días Victoria! —saludo a mi secretaria.

—Chef Cullen, ¡Bienvenida a Carlo's London! —por su tono sé que no le agrada en absoluto que este aquí, pero que se cuide porque cualquier movimiento en falso y adiós.

—Muchas gracias, por favor ordene algún tipo de desayuno para todo el local y cuando regrese los quiero a todos trabajando —utilizo mi tono frío de negocios, no puedo permitir que se tomen atribuciones por verme joven.

—Claro señorita Cullen, iré a preguntar que desean —veo que saca de su cajón un bloc de notas y con pluma en mano se levanta de su asiento, que me permite ver a la perfección su vestimenta. Un conjunto de falda y camisa beige los cuales parecen haberse encogido durante el ciclo de lavado; sus plataformas de muerte parecen no ser muy cómodas, ignorando a un estupefacto Edward se aleja moviendo su trasero.

Ignoro la mirada embelesada de mi asistente hacia los pechos de mi secretaria, le pido que entre a mi despacho sin remordimiento por haberle cortado él show.

—Señor Gale —su tono de piel se hace un rojo profuso —¡Bienvenido sea a Carlo's London! —Sonrió, no olvido que me ha salvado de la artimaña de Phill —Lamento que haya sido en estas situaciones pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir —asiente, pero noto como evita mirarme a los ojos —Hoy será una tarde y noche dura, serviremos lo mejor que hallan probado en mucho tiempo y espero su cooperación.

—No-no se-sé preocupe chef-chef Cu-cu-llen —ese tartamudeo me hace querer rodar los ojos. —To-to-do es-es-ta-rá bi-bi-en —retuerce sus manos con evidente nerviosismo.

—Eso espero Edward —sonrió, tratándole de infundir paz —Ve esa puerta de allá —señalo al fondo de mi territorio, asiente —Esa es una de las dos salas de estar que hay aquí, una me pertenece y esa que le señalo es suya, puede descansar y trabajar a la vez, cuenta con un pequeño baño, guarda ropas, teléfono, internet, sofá y una cama por si desea tomar una siesta —río por las tonterías que tienen esos lugares, pero son fantásticos cuando ya no tienes fuerzas para volver a casa.

—¿En-en-se-serio? —los ojos se le salen de las órbitas, ¿porque le cuesta creerlo?

—Por supuesto Edward, más tarde le entrego sus llaves. Ahí podrá dejar sus cosas de forma segura —me encojo de hombros —Pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo quiero ver allá bajo, esa cocina que lo espera —quiero explotar su talento, quiero que ese Edward temeroso arranque esa piel de oveja y se convierta en el cazador, voraz y atento a su alrededor.

—Gra-gra-cias por-por to-to-do-do se-se-ñori-ta —sonríe con verdadero agradecimiento, veces como esta me da ganas de darle un buen abrazo.

—De nada y mejor valla a cambiarse, en quince minutos partimos al mercado, necesitamos abastecernos muy bien porque prácticamente ha quedado nada, ¿sí? —asiente.

Arrastrando mis pies, entro a mi sala de estar; con mucha pereza me despojo de todas mis prendas y los tiro en el cesto de ropa, metiéndome a la regadera paso rápidamente el gel de ducha sobre mi cuerpo, quitando todos esos aromas que parecen haberse impregnado en mi piel, tomando un poco de shampoo de lavanda, poco a poco deshago mi chongo sintiéndome de nuevo fresca como esta mañana, del anaquel tomo una toalla rosa y la enredo entre mis pechos, uso otra en mi cabello quedando como un turbante.

Saco un conjunto de ropa interior de mi mochila y la coloco, despojándome de la toalla ando hasta el closet donde encuentro uniformes limpios y planchados con mi nombre grabados en ellos; tomo una filipina blanca y pantalones pesqueros negros, junto a unos tennis negros. Con mucho mimo seco mi cabello a mano, ya que el uso de secadora hace que este se arruine, aún húmedo me coloco una diadema esto lo hará. Aún me quedan cinco minutos, por lo que sin pensarlo me tiro en la cama matrimonial que está en el centro, cierro los ojos queriendo olvidar todo lo que me rodea y los líos de este lugar.

Sin pensarlo tomo el teléfono y marco a casa, necesito escuchar la voz de mis papás, es tonto porque soy una mujer hecha, pero necesito tanto un abrazo de ellos.

—¿Diga? —la melodiosa voz de mamá inunda mi sistema.

—¿mami? —me escucho como una nena pequeña, cuando se emociona por ver a esa figura protectora.

—¿Bella? ¿Cómo estas mi bebita hermosa? —a Esme se le quiebra la voz, un día y ya me extraña.

—Muy bien mami y ¿Tú? ¿Mi papi? —trato con todas las fuerzas no volver a llorar, lo jure y esa promesa lo vale.

—Ahora excelente después de tener noticias de mi hermosa bebé, Carslie salió a comer con su amigo Laurent un crítico de comida reconocido en el medio —me suena perfectamente. —Se va a sentir muy triste por no haber estado aquí —suspira con pesar.

—No pasa nada mami, ayer llame pero me dijeron que salieron a cenar con los tíos Carmen y Eleazar, ¿qué tal su velada?

—Mi corazón, hablamos sobre nuestra situación, pero de alguna manera prometieron apoyarnos con los gastos porque necesitan tiempo para poder tomar dinero de sus inversiones, insistían en hablar contigo pero nos negamos rotundamente. Lo siento mucho mi vida, pero no es nuestro estilo ser egoístas —su pesar es notable.

—Lo sé, lo que hace que me sienta muy orgullosa de llevar el apellido Cullen, de la familia más bondadosa y querida de nuestro entorno, el de los mejores chefs en el mundo y fundadores de _Carlo's Coucine_ en sus distintas sucursales. —limpio una pequeña lágrima que se me ha escapado.

—Mi hermosa guerrera, apenas han pasado unas horas y ya te extraño, pero sabremos esperar a cuando tu corazón esté listo. No sabes cuánto me estoy conteniendo para no lanzarme en contra de Thomas, pero sé que lo aprecias demasiado y no quieres que haga eso. —Lee mi mente como ninguna otra persona.

—Exacto mami, él no tiene la culpa solo yo que confundió nuestra amistad en un sentimiento totalmente diferente —esa la dolorosa verdad y en el trayecto perdí a mi mejor amigo —Pero te pediría que no lo mencionemos, quiero desintoxicarme de todo que hay allá.

—Entendido mi bebé, ¿qué tal el apartamento? ¿le gustó la idea a tu asistente? —ríe.

—Pues no lo sé, pero pareció muy emocionado con la otra sala de descanso —me encojo de hombros —Parece no estar acostumbrado a los lujos, le pareció asombroso su carro y su cuarto.

—Ese chico es muy dulce, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Edward, mamá —le recuerdo.

—Pues ese Edward me agrado que lo hallas escogido como tu asistente, pero se buena con el chico, no creo que quieras perder tu mano derecha dentro de tu lugar de trabajo.

—Pero si apenas lo conozco.

—Sí, pero la forma tan leal en la que siguió cada uno de tus movimientos en la junta pareciera como si estuviera dispuesto a todo por ti y eso es lo único que me importa —sale en su papel de mamá gallina, no necesito que me cuiden.

—Es un buen trabajador mamá —revisó mi reloj, me he pasado de los minutos —Esme me tengo que ir, mañana prometo llamar, te quiero a ti y a papá.

—No dudes en llamar a cualquier hora, que estaré esperando ese momento con ansias.

—Yo igual, hasta mañana. Ten un hermoso día.

—Hermoso día mi vida, éxito en todo lo que hagas. —sonriendo por sus palabras cuelgo y como resorte me levanto de la cama linda.

Abriendo la puerta me encuentro con el señorito Gale con una jarra de limonada y un par de vasos con popotes.

—Se-se-ño-ño-rita tal-tal vez le-le gus-gus-ta-ta-ría to-tomar un-un po-po-co de li-li-mo-mo-nada —me tiene un vaso.

—Gracias señor Edward —realmente agradecida tomo la jarra sirviéndole primero un vaso al señorito y luego otro para mí; sabe muy rica.

—Sabe muy rica y está fresca, gracias —sonrió.

—De na-na-da se-se-ño-ri-ri-ta que-que bu-bue-no que le gus-gus-to —acomoda sus lentes, aunque no los encuentro que estén mal acomodados.

—Será mejor que nos vallamos de compras —dejo mi vaso junto a la jarra y el repite lo mismo.

—Por-por su-su-pues-to —rápidamente se apura y abre la puerta para mí, la cuál con una sonrisa le sigo la escena.

Noto a Victoria en su lugar, comiendo un toper de ensalada y pan integral, como siempre tratando de cuidar la línea.

—Saldremos de compras mi asistente y yo, más tarde los veré, avísele a sus compañeros que quiero todo esto marchando.

—Como digas Bella —mete a su boca un trozo de lechuga.

—Para ti soy la chef Cullen —gruño por lo bajo.

—Para usted soy Miss Victoria —¿acaso no ha aprendido que conmigo no puede?

—Hasta más tarde Vic-to-ría —deletreo cada sílaba de su nombre, por su mirada sabe que no puede ir por la vida retándome.

—Buena mañana chef Cullen, ¿Y? —su mirada se dirige al sonrojado señorito Edward.

—Edward Gale —tiende su mano a la insignificante secretaria —Mucho gusto en conocerla Victoria —¿Cómo demonios pudo hilar una frase sin tartamudear?

—Mucho gusto Edward, parece tener más educación que otras personas; espero que podamos ser amigos —se levanta de su asiento, dando un increíble vistazo de sus pechos.

—Por supuesto —le cuesta tragar, los pechos de la secretaria parecen tener el efecto deseado.

—¿Sous chef Gale? —llamo su atención, nadie me deja esperando.

—Oh... Lo-lo si-si-en-to, con-con per-per-mi-so-so Vic-to-o-ría —¡maldito sonrojo!

Totalmente apenado sigue mis pasos, hago como si el no estuviera detrás de mí, ¿porque todos los hombres son iguales? Hasta el señorito resulto ser hombre de grandes pechos y mujeres resbalosas.

En total silencio caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, a lo que de forma veloz Edward quita el seguro y tiene abierta la puerta del pasajero para mí.

—Gracias señor Gale —con un portazo cierro la puerta.

Su rostro se muestra con sorpresa ante mi actitud; me recuerdo a mí misma la promesa de hacerlo sentir bien en nuestra convivencia, él no me ha hecho daño al contrario se ha comportado muy amable y caballeroso, cosas que admiro de un hombre.

—Iremos _a Portobello Road Market_ está ubicado por _Notting Hill_, es uno de los mercados más importantes en la ciudad, podemos encontrar todo tipo de frutas y verduras frescas de temporada, productos como leche, quesos incluso vinos, todos ellos producidos por familias —concluyo.

—He escuchado del mercado en algunas guías turísticas, dicen que es uno de los cinco mercados más importantes en Londres. —ve por la ventanilla.

—Si, en muchos de estos mercados encontrará cosas que en ningún sitio podrá hacerlo, cuando terminemos con esta sucursal podríamos ir a _Camden Market_ está cerca del barrio _Camden Town;_ ahí puede encontrar lindos recuerdos para llevar a su familia hasta prendas de diseñador o si le gustan las antigüedades y artesanías el lugar correcto es _Greenwich Market_ —en realidad he mencionado estos sitios porque bien en mis tiempos de vacaciones me encanta recorrerlos de arriba abajo.

—Mu-mu-chas-chas gra-gra-cias por-por su o-o-fre-ci-ci-mi-en-en-to —nos miramos frente a frente.

—De nada Edward —no le tomo mayor importancia, de un modo u otro iré a visitar esos mercados, quiero llevar regalos que cada lugar que visite a mis papás.

Estacionó en un lugar permitido, solo tendremos que caminar un par de cuadras para llegar al mercado sobre ruedas.

Y como se ha vuelto costumbre la puerta está abierta para que salga, una mano tímida esta tendida para evitar que pise un charco de agua, algo sorprendida la tomo dudosa y rápidamente la quito, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Al parecer el señorito Gale también lo sintió, me lo dice su respiración agitada.

—Gracias.

Al parecer no puede pronunciar palabra, por lo que con un sonrojo profuso asiente con brusquedad, frotándose las manos de manera compulsiva.

—Vamos —lo ánimo.

.

.

.

Edward se muestra como un caballero cuando visitamos el mercado, con un diablito se encarga de llevar varias cajas con frutas y verduras, pero su capacidad de negociación me sorprende cuando logramos que un granjero nos baje los precios de carnes y lácteos, todo perfecto para una comida gourmet.

Pero lo que más me intriga saber, ¿Porque tartamudea cuando me mira fijamente? ¿Le causo tanto miedo?

—Señorita-ta —su mirada es de terror —No-no sé don-de que-queda-ron las-las lla-lla-ves —palmea sus bolsillos.

¡Mierda! Ya decía yo, que era demasiado bueno tener a un señorito Edward normal durante el corto trayecto, pero, ¿qué paso con las jodidas llaves?

—Edward por favor piensa, cuando fuimos al puesto de semillas le pedí que las guardará. —La última parte lo gruño con frustración.

Lo veo palmearse sobre la ropa de forma compulsiva, pasa sus manos sobre su frente y tomándome distraída veo que sus ojos comienzan a inundarse con lágrimas.

—Señor Gale ni se le ocurra, manténgase fuerte y no se haga eso —a la mierda las llaves, me doy cuenta que la empatía que comienzo a sentir por él, es porque me veo reflejada en sus inseguridades y supongo que la impotencia y enojo que siento es lo que deben de experimentar mi hermosa Esme y mi lindo Carslie.

—Lo-lo si-si-en-to se-ño-ño-ri-ta —sus lágrimas caen libremente.

—No lo sienta Edward, son cosas que pasan y perdona lo hiriente inclusive altanera que he sido contigo, lo siento mucho —palmeo su brazo.

—Yo-yo sé-sé que lo-lo me-rez-rez-co, soy i-i-dio-ta-ta —¡no maldita sea! ¿Acaso así de patética me he visto? Esa mujer no soy yo, este hombre no debería ser el señorito Edward.

—Usted no es idiota, grábatelo en la cabeza no conozco cuál sea tu historia, pero no acepto eso, usted no tiene un título con honores que lo acredita como chef internacional y con especialidad en repostería. No se trate de esa manera, no lo voy a tolerar; se lo digo como su superior y como una posible amiga —siento un nudo en la garganta, a esto me he reducido.

No conozco a la Bella Cullen que se refleja en Edward Gale.

Veo como su cuerpo comienza a temblar, sus sollozos tocan una fibra muy sensible en mi corazón, por lo que dejando el diablito de mercancía a un lado, con gente caminado a nuestro alrededor y miradas curiosas fijas en nosotros, lo envuelvo en un abrazo.

Ese fue mi deseo... Quería que él se fijara en realidad sobre lo que le pasaba a su amiga de toda la vida... Pero jamás lo hizo.

—Tranquilo Edward, no pasa nada, eres muy inteligente chico, que nadie destruya tu espíritu —acarició su espalda rígida.

Sus hipos parecen como los de un niño desconsolado, me tiene tanto miedo que tiembla como una hojita, ¿qué tanto equipaje debe de cargar? Pero a diferencia de él yo si he podido ocultarlo un poco más de miradas curiosas y susurros secretos.

Con el paso de los minutos parece que se va tranquilizando, así que aflojó poco a poco mi agarre sobre él.

—¿Ya está todo bien Edward? —trato que mi tono sea lo más suave posible.

—Si-si gra-gra-cias se-se-ño-ri-ri-ta —las manchas rojas de su rostro son la evidencia de su llanto.

—No pasa nada, andemos. A lo mejor se nos calló en algún puesto. —Antes de que pueda seguir andando con el diablito el señorito Edward lo toma

Ese es el Edward que quiero ver, esa es la Bella quien intento ser de nuevo...

—¿Bella Cullen? —escucho que me llaman a lo lejos.

¡No lo puedo creer!

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Lamento demasiado haberme atrasado pero algunas cosas se me salieron de control y ya vieron el resultado. Pero aquí me tendrán de vuelta con las actualizaciones, ¿que les parece el capítulo? Al parecer Bella pretende ser menos ruda con el señorito Edward y ahora más que se ve un tanto reflejada en él, ¿que equipaje será el que cargará Ed? ¿Quien será la persona que reconoció a Bella en el mercado? ¿Podría ser Thomas? **

**Bueno nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia y de pasada me dejan un review**

**Tecupi: Digamos que Edward es un chico de doble cara, luego sabremos porque.; desde luego cualquier padre se pondrá a favor de sus hijos y en caso de Carslie y Esme ellos apoyan incondicionalmente a Bella, de hecho Phill fue poco hombre al tratar de pegarle a una mujer pero gracias al destino tuvimos a un salvador, supongo que igualmente robo a la empresa y por ello todos los lujos; ella esta tratando de no ser tan impaciente con Ed esperemos que lo logre. **

**ConyFarias: Que bueno que te has animado a comentar cariño; pues como que comienza a dejar de pensar un tanto en Thomas, verás que poco a poco su vida se verá abordada por personas importantes y lo dejará ir entre sus recuerdos.**

**annhi: HAHAHAHAHA ¿quien no quiere un dulce como ese chico? Pues si se enojo un tanto por que estuvo viendo los pechos de Victoria, no se que pensaría de que le quieres robar a su asistente, gracias que Ed estuvo ahí porque si no se hubiera puesto feo; tal vez pronto veamos a Bella tirar o simplemente olvidar entre el polvo esa foto.**

**Vero: Sip ese señorito Edward es todo un caso, en verdad que jamás se debe de actuar con una mujer así y si sería lindo que el señor Edward nos cocine xD**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore: ¡Hola! Todos los puntos que me haces ver en tus dos comentarios, te he dejado una contestación por mensaje privado. ¡Gracias por las observaciones! Las tengo en cuenta.**

**¡Besos!**

**Slank**


	12. Capítulo 11: La chef Cullen & el sous

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los distintos personajes que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: La chef Cullen &amp; el sous.

La sangre deja de correr por mis venas, quien se supone debería quedar en el recuerdo de una sola noche hace acto de presencia y por lo que veo alguien le ha proporcionado mis datos privados.

¡Mierda!

Pero si algo empezaba a caracterizar mi nueva forma de ser, es el de nunca agachar la cabeza, la mejor arma de defensa es mostrar despreocupación y aun mas con un chico tan inocente a mi lado como es mi sous chef.

—¡Hola! ¿Que tal? —alargó mi mano, para dar un apretón.

—Por favor señorita Cullen, no seas tímida. Somos más que unos simples conocidos, tú sabes —su tono es socarrón.

—Lo se perfectamente —lo miro con ojos entre cerrados, es divertido ver como se tensiona al instante—; ¿como ha estado? ¿que hace por estos rumbos?

—Muy bien señorita Cullen. Desde aquella noche, siento que me han robado algo. ¿A caso usted no lo habrá tomado? —Invade mi espacio vital, pero no puedo moverme porque entonces chocaría con el señorito.

—¿Me llama ladrona? Créame, que no tengo la necesidad de tomar cosas ajenas. Lo puedo tener todo a un chasquido de dedos —sonrió maliciosamente, aquella mujer sin sentimientos se apodera de mi sistema.

—En eso estoy convencido —susurra cerca de mi oído, —; soy testigo de ello. Usted me robo el disfrutar el placer de la más diminuta cosa.

—¿Perdón? —Finjo no conocer sus intenciones, aunque sus palabras no dejen dudas de ello.

—Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero, _dolce_ —su acento italiano emerge de las profundidades—; eres inolvidable para ese hombre.

_¡No!_

—Creo que esta platica no da para más. Que tenga un buen día —con un movimiento de manos, indico a mi asistente a que continúe avanzando.

—Vamos _dolce mío_, se que tú lo deseas igualmente —su enorme brazo me atrae a su cuerpo, puedo ver como las pupilas se le han dilatado convirtiéndose en algo peligroso —; ¿que dices cariño?

—Que yo puedo comunicarme contigo —miento, no lo haría ni de chiste—; tengo los recursos para hacerlo.

—Estaré esperándote _mi bello dolce_, no sabes cuando muero por volver a beber tú dulce escensia —ronronea cerca de mi oído—; de solo imaginarme dentro de tú paraíso siento desfallecer mi fuerza de voluntad.

_¿Como quede reducida a esto?_

—Yo también te deseo —vuelvo rápidamente de mis cavilaciones —solo que ahora tengo que volver al trabajo, puede que te haga una visita.

Con ello me doy media vuelta, continuo mi andar con paso seguro y una máscara de frialdad, puede sentir la mirada inquisidora de todas las personas que se atraviesan en mi camino, es como si hubieran derribado mis murallas de privacidad y hubiesen quedado expuestas todas mis miserias a los ojos de todos.

Encuentro al señorito Edward parado a lado de la camioneta, con sus lentes en mano y toda la mercancía cargada.

—¿Solucionó el problema de las llaves? —No soy capaz de volver a la serenidad con la que lo trate hace un rato.

—Si-si se-se-ño-ri-ta-ta, es-es-ta-ban-ban... —lo interrumpo.

—Dámelas, necesito llegar pronto a resolver los problemas de la cocina —sus grandes ojos verdes me miran con... ¿miedo? Deben ser alucinaciones mías.

Con un evidente temblor en sus manos me entrega las llaves, antes de que abra por mi cuenta la puerta una mano se adelanta y la abre para mi.

—Gracias —contesto.

Solo recibo un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras da la vuelta al asiento del copiloto puede ver como se coloca sus viejas gafas, inclusive noto que tienen cinta a los lados y son espantosas; tengo que resolver esto antes que todo.

Arranco la camioneta, tomando la vía alternativa para llegar al oculista que vi en mi anterior visita a la ciudad, no puedo permitir que alguien de tan alto rango en mi cadena ande como un pordiosero.

—Baje —le ordeno, estacionado frente al negocio.

Tomo mi cartera y coloco el seguro, como si se tratará de un niño pequeño que sigue a su madre, el señor Edward camina detrás de mi, siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos hasta que una dependienta se nos acerca.

—¡Buenas tardes! —Saluda con su perfecto acento inglés—¿Podría ayudarlos en algo? ¿Para el caballero?

Hasta la mujer parece darse cuenta de su pobreza.

—Por favor, quiero unos nuevos armazones claramente con los lentes de graduación —indico.

—Por supuesto, acompáñeme señor, le tenemos que hace un examen para saber perfectamente que es lo que necesita.

—Valla —le ordeno.

—Se-se-ño-ño-ri-ri-ta no-no ten-ten-go la-la a-sol-sol-ven-ven-cía e-co-co-no-mi-mi-ca pa-pa-ra cos-cos-te-te-ar-ar-los —se ruboriza con vergüenza.

—No se preocupe Edward, tendrá mucho dinero la próxima quincena téngalo como un adelanto a su pago, por supuesto le será descontado —ignoro su incomodidad fijándome en unos lentes de sol.

De reojo observo como acompaña a la dependienta, por lo que me pongo a la búsqueda de los lentes ideales para el señorito; que por supuesto no le descontare de su salario, pero no tiene porque saberlo.

Tomo de los excibidores varios modelos, recordando un tanto su austero estilo, de la vieja escuela. Lo necesito elegante y presentable para la cocina y en los eventos de chefs en los que suelen invitarnos.

Con cinco modelos diferentes espero a que terminen con los dichosos exámenes. Tomo asiento en un sillón que esta en el centro del local y saco mi teléfono, tengo varias llamadas perdidas de parte de mi casa y mensajes nuevos.

_*Pequeña, no contestes a ninguna llamada que puedan hacerte de casa... Es Thomas que se intenta comunicar contigo. Esme*_

_*Mi amor, no hagas caso de las llamadas de Thomas no es importante... No quiero que salgas lastimada. Carslie*_

¿Porque saldría lastimada?

_*¡Bella! ¿Podrías regresarme las llamadas? Es algo urgente. T*_

—Señorita ya tenemos listos los resultados —me veo interrumpida por la misma mujer y el señorito Edward.

—Estos son los armazones que llevaremos —le entrego los diferentes modelos, no me interesa si le gusta o no; con que yo lo haga es más que suficiente. No es como que tuviera pésimo gusto.

—Claro que si señorita. ¿Le gustaría que le indicará los precios? —Sugiere.

—No —saco de mi cartera mi tarjeta negra—; carguelos a esta tarjeta.

—Los tendríamos listos dentro de diez días.

—Los necesito para hoy mismo —mi tono no deja duda alguna de mi decisión.

—Es imposible señorita, tenemos muchos más encargos que atender. —Se atreve a contradecirme.

—¿Cuanto quiere para entregármelos hoy mismo? —Me acerco con firmeza, parece tragar duro cuando ve que mi paciencia no da para más.

—No es necesario señorita, haremos una excepción —alza la cabeza, una señal de mucha valentía—; pero eso si, los tendríamos listos por las siete de la noche que es cuando estamos a punto de cerrar.

—¿Si no se puede antes? —Mi tono destila capricho—; espero tenerlos cuando regrese.

—Claro señorita —me tiende una pluma barata, para firmar mi ticket, la cuál rechazo y saco mi pluma de oro de mi bolsillo—; ¿esta todo bien?

—Si, señorita —me regresa mi tarjeta.

—Hasta más tarde —salgo a paso veloz del establecimiento, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar en serio.

—Hasta luego —escucho despedirse a mi sous chef.

Camino a paso veloz hasta la camioneta, con un breve vistazo a mi reloj me doy cuenta que nos hemos retrasado más de la cuenta. El restaurante necesita de mi supervisión más que nunca, de lo contrario podríamos irnos a la banca rota y sería un catástrofe para los nombres involucrados a Carlo's.

Edward sentado a mi lado es cuando acelero a la velocidad permitida, no me gustaría que mi estancia aquí se viera ensombrecida por una infracción o peor aún una detención.

Después de varios minutos de silencio necesario entre amabas partes estaciono en la puerta trasera del restaurante.

—Por favor señor Edward, acompáñeme a mi oficina. Necesitamos armar los menús que daremos hoy, el que hay es una completa porquería —con cartera en mano bajo, noto que los mosos descargan todo lo que traemos.

Parece que por fin se han puesto a trabajar, todo el local huele a limpio, aunque no por ello me fío y por supuesto que vendré a revisarlo centímetro por centímetro.

—Chef Cullen —llega a mi lado Victoria, su perfume me hace estornudar—; parece que el cambio de climas ha hecho que atrape un refriado.

—Es tú perfume Victoria. ¿A caso te pusiste todo la botella encima? —mi tono es de lo más altanero, pero no puedo ocultar que no la soporto.

—Parece que esta de muy altanera chef Cullen, pero no crea que por su posición de dueña del emporio usted me intimida —sus ojos destilan odio, jamás he entendido porque.

—¿O si no que Victoria? —Nadie me hace sentir menos, si no me defiendo yo. ¿Entonces quien?— No tiente su suerte.

—Nada chef Cullen, nada —muerde con fuerza su labio, conteniéndose, sabe con quien se enfrenta.

—Después de todo Victoria, parece que ese par de silicones no ha afectado del todo ese cerebro, eres una buena chica —sonrió con una falsa dulzura.

—La señora Cullen pidió que cuando terminará aquí se comunicara a casa y el chef Douglas llamo pidiendo que leyerá un correo electrónico que le mando a su cuenta personal —lee todos los recados sin apartar la mirada del Ipad, debo reconocer que es muy competente—; eso han sido los recados que han dejado durante su ausencia, ¿algo más en que la pueda ayudar?

_¿El chef Douglas? ¿Que es lo que quiere Thomas?_

—Por favor entregue las llaves de la segunda oficina al chef Gale, haga que se coloque una placa con su nombre y su cargo como sous chef de la cadena Carlo's.

Sin esperar respuesta abro mi oficina y antes de que pueda dar un portazo, el señorito Gale cierra la puerta de manera suave.

—¿Usted que hace aquí? —Grito, el saber que Thomas no me puede dejar en paz me enfurece, el saber que él no tiene la culpa de que me halla enamorado de él me enferma y el desearlo como una adicta a las drogas, me desquicia.

—Us-us-ted me-me pi-pi-dio que-que vi-vi-nie-ra-ra has-has-ta aquí pa-pa-ra tra-tra-ba-ba-jar en-en el-el me-me-nú —se sonroja con vergüenza, lo he hecho sentir un tonto.

_¡Vamos Cullen! Has prometido ayudarlo, es como si ayudaras a la Bella débil._

—Lo siento —cierro los ojos y coloco una mano en mi frente —Siéntese y si es posible deme sus sugerencias.

Me paro frente a un cuadro de mis padres fundando este lugar, una pareja recién casada pero con su primer negocio en funcionamiento.

—Bueno chef Cullen, seria sensacional que todo lo que hay en la carta se eliminara.

Asiento, no tartamudea mientras estoy de espaldas.

—¿Que sugiere?

—Podríamos hacer una mezcla entre la cocina China y la de la India, usted sabe que la cocina del Reino Unido tiene ciertos rasgos de estas cocinas por los ingredientes que se utilizan, esta ciudad es muy turística y seria genial que si están aquí provenientes de otros países conocieran la gastronomía del Reino Unido. ¿Porque consumir otra cosa? Es mejor tener la experiencia completa.

—Eso suena genial señor Gale. ¿Pero usted sabe cuales son las clases de platillos que se sirven en Carlo's? —Es un estilo marcado por mis padres. ¿Será arriesgado hacer un cambio?

—¿Sería bueno que usted dejará su marca para la historia? Supongo que con una nueva generación al mando seria bueno una renovación, que usted dejara en claro su estilo —buen argumento.

—En concreto. ¿Qué es lo que me propone?

—Podríamos seguir la linea de la vieja escuela, seguir sirviendo el pan recién hecho, quesos traídos del día, carnes asadas y pecados procedentes de agua del mar o bien de ríos —asiento—; arriesgar en nuevos sabores, como mezclar los con chiles provenientes de América, especias y curry de la India y Bangladesh; los tipos de fritura de la cocina china y talaindesa. Inclusive podemos tomar ciertas cosas de la cocina italiana y francesa, podríamos arriesgarnos a adoptar la comida rápida.

_¿Este es el chico que se decía idiota? Sin duda es más inteligente de lo que llegue a pensar. ¿Es buena idea?_

—Suena buena idea, aunque supongo que lo de la comida rápida hará que mis padres tengan un infarto, están en contra de ello —río, ellos no soportarian vernos reducidos a ello.

—Pero ganaremos nuevos clientes, no quiere decir que sea sinónimo de mala calidad. Pero igual solo es una propuesta.

—Le haré llegar su reflexión a los chef Cullen, posiblemente podrían tener un debate, estaría encantada de ser el lado neutral —el solo imaginar esa discusión, me provoca una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que podría hacerlos cambiar de parecer —suena muy seguro de si Edward—; pero siguiendo con la propuesta podríamos servir Salmón en todas sus variedades, teniendo una pequeña parte de lo que es Escocia. Por ejemplo podríamos representar a Gales con algunos platos como _Sewin_ o la trucha asalmonada. O bien podríamos ser un estandarte del _jellied eels,_ es exquisito. Tambien podríamos ofrecer una carta con los quesos que han recibido la certificación y protección com el sistema DOP como el Beacon Fell traditional, Lancashire cheese, Bonchester cheese, Buxton Blue, Dorset Blue cheese, Dovedale cheese, Cheddar cheese y Stilton.— Culmina, muy seguro de sus ideas.

—Lo de la carta de quesos me parece excelente y que decir de los cortes y preparaciones del pescado, aunque debo confesarle que mi especialidad no es la comida mediterránea —muerdo mi labio, no es como que me gustará consumirlos y por ende su olor me da asco.

—Ni yo chef Cullen, pero creo que podríamos hacerlo. No es como si fuera muy difícil, además sería refrescante para el lugar.

—¿Podríamos agregar cortes de carne? Tal vez unas empanadas de carne y verdura, el roast beef con Yorkshire pudding usted sabe este último platillo es un estandarte de la comida inglesa; igualmente podríamos preparar los mejillones avinagrados, la tarta de anguila y el cordero asado acompañado por salsa de menta. —Pensar en todas esas delicias producen que la boca se me haga agua.

—¿Usted es especialista en carnes? Parece muy familiarizada con ello —de reojo observo que ha sacado una libreta y se encuentra concentrado haciendo anotaciones en ella.

Así que no tartamudea cuando no se centra la atención en él... Interesante...

—Si Edward, pero debería ver lo irónico de la situación; Isabella Cullen no pudo matar a un conejo durante un examen, en cambio se hecho a correr horrorizada de toda la sangre que había en el lugar y por consecuente el chef la reprobó; gracias a la vida que mis padres me ayudaron con él y me libre de esa prueba y en cambio me colocaron como la cabeza de un banquete para doscientas personas en una convención de banqueros y varios servidores públicos; debió ver el manojo de nervios que tenia esa chica miedosa —no me salio nada barato, el no querer matar al pobre conejito rosado.

—El primer pastel de varios pisos que hice, al parecer hice mal los cálculos y todo se vino abajo, reprobé mi primer curso y casi tiro la toalla, pero mi tía me hizo recapacitar e incluso pago hasta mi especialización en Italia.

Con que Italia, el señorito es toda una caja de sorpresas.

—Ese banquete fue un desastre, me sentí estúpida y pequeña, mi profesor era la versión retorcida del chef _Gordon Ramsay;_ inclusive esa vez me hizo llorar. Fue ahí que entendí que en lugar del camino fuera fácil por ser la hija de quien soy, habría muchas obstáculos a mi meta —parece ser que nada ha sido fácil, como todo el mundo puede pensar.

—Pero eso ha hecho a la gran chef que es usted ahora, si no me equivoco la navidad pasada sirvió un banquete para la casa blanca y salió halagada por el presidente —frunzo el ceño, ni los más cercanos conocen esa historia.

—¿Como sabe de esa historia? Ni siquiera creo que mi familia lejana sepa de esa palomita en mi trayectoria —limpio una mancha pequeña del cuadro de la pared.

—Lo leí en el periódico, usted salía con todo su equipo de trabajo junto al presidente y su señora; muchos de sus detractores escupieron ponzoña con ese triunfo tan importante —su voz no me deja dudar de la veracidad de cada una de sus palabras.

Hago mi camino a la silla de mi escritorio, mi asistente alza su mirada y un par de nubes rosas colorean sus mejillas.

—Si señor, tengo muchos enemigos en el mundo culinario, todos ellos esperan la hora en la que mi cabeza rodará y salga de Carlo's con la cabeza agachada; desde ahora le informo que usted se volverá un objetivo de ellos —sus ojos se abren de par en par—; No tema, ladran pero no muerden— río.

—¿Us-us-ted no-no les-les te-te-me? —vuelve ese molesto tartamudeo, creo que en verdad le intimida un charla frente a frente.

—Por supuesto que no Edward, ellos no verán caer yo me he ganado este lugar con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, nada me ha sido regalado en esta vida —paso las manos por mi cabello.

—¿E-esa gen-gen-te pien-pien-sa que-que no-no se-se me-me-re-re-ce es-es-te-te pu-pu-es-to? —Su tono es demasiado inocente, no conoce lo que la gente es capaz de hacer por destruir al "rival" ni quiero ser yo quien lo corrompa.

—Usted solo siga mis ordenes, lo demás no importa —sonrió, tratando de reconfortarlo—; pero centrándonos en nuestro trabajo. ¿Qué más me sugiere?

No me interesa perder energía en ese par de perros que me quieren hacer caer de mi reino.

—Oh si-si —retoma sus notas y parece buscar algo entre ellas—; podríamos agregar en la carta otros platos tradicionales incluyen las judías con tomate que vendría siendo un baked beans, el Welsh rarebit que es un queso fundido sobre una tostada o el bacon. Esto lo sirven la mayoría de los pubs en la ciudad. En los desayunos podríamos servir platos como el porridge, el kedgeree o el típico desayuno inglés. —Aunque termina de leer sus notas, no aparta la mirada de sus notas, evitando mi mirada por completo.

—Parece conocer muy bien la comida inglesa Edward —me sorprende que a pesar de que su especialidad sean los postres, conozca muy bien estos platillos.

—La co-co-mi-mi-da in-in-gle-gle-sa es-es mi-mi fa-fa-vo-ri-ri-ta, to-to-do re-re-la-cio-cio-na-na-do a es-es-te pa-pa-ís me a-a-pa-sio-sio-na —me regala una sonrisa muy dulce, sus ojos parecen inspeccionar alguna reacción en mi.

—Es un país muy interesante, aunque debo confesar que yo amo todo lo relacionado a la cultura y bueno el arte culinario de México, es exquisito —Cuando era aun solo una estudiante, me encantaba pasar mis vacaciones en Puerto Vallarta o bien visitar los museos de la Ciudad de México.

—Jamás he visitado México —sonríe con pena, o al menos eso es lo que alcanzo a ver con su mirada agachada..

—No se preocupe, el próximo año Oaxaca en México es sede de una convención importante de gastronomía, se deleitará con la cocina de ese estado, el mole, chocolate y mezcal son imperdibles; no sabe de lo que se pierde —el solo pensar en ello me produce hambre.

—Es-es-pe-ro no-no de-de-fra-fra-u-dar-la —acomoda sus viejos y anticuados lentes.

—Yo se que no, verá que usted es una gran carta para su servidora y se que seremos un buen equipo, puedo ver que le apasiona su profesión como yo lo hago; ese es el sello de esta empresa y por ello su éxito —le guiño un ojo, provocando que la sangre inunde su rostro.

—Lamento interrumpirte chef Cullen, pero tengo al señor Thomas en la linea dos, pide hablar contigo —interrumpe Victoria por el teléfono.

Aprieto el puente de mi nariz.

—Pásamelo por favor, y hazme el favor de llevar al chef Gale a su oficina, necesita comenzar a trabajar y por favor busca a alguien que se encargue de las llamadas y asuntos de mi asistente. ¿Aún tenemos a el señor Benjamín disponible? Recuerdo que mientras te reemplazo fue muy bueno en sus labores.

—Claro que si chef, lo mandaré a llamar para que desde ya se ponga a las ordenes de su asistente. ¿Algo más que deseé?

—Nada más, gracias.

—La-la de-de-jo so-so-la más-más tar-tar-de ter-ter-mi-mi-no de-de ex-ex-po-ner mis-mis i-i-deas, me-me i-ré-ré a-a tra-tra-ba-ba-jar a-a la-la co-co-ci-ci-na —asiento.

Sale a paso firme, parece no haber sufrido ningún incidente hasta perderse detrás de la puerta.

_El teléfono suena, es él detrás de la linea._

_Es estúpido, pero tengo nervios._

_No quiero caer de nuevo, no cuando me estoy levantando._

_No olvides que el te grito, no lo olvides._

Alzo el teléfono con mano temblorosa, escucho una respiración detrás de la bocina.

—¿Bella? —Su voz me hace estremecer. ¿Como es posible que aún me provoque cosas?

—Chef Douglas. ¿Cuál es el problema? —Recuerdo la promesa de ser indiferente a él, por mucho que aún sea especial para mí no quiero ser la imagen de un animalito lastimero.

—Por favor Bella, se que mi comportamiento antes de que te fueras fue espantoso, por mucho que estuviera enojado no tenia el derecho de alzarte la voz y mucho menos tomarte de esa manera violenta el brazo —mis dedos acarician la zona donde un moretón es lo único que queda de ese momento.

—¿Que sucede? —Fuerzo a mi sistema para que no reaccionen a sus palabras, al final no es como si me estuviera pidiendo perdón.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, a pesar de lo que ha sucedido hace desde hace unos meses atrás, nadie puede quitarte ese lugar en mi vida —claro, siempre la "amiga" de Thomas.

—¿A donde quieres llegar? —Empiezo arrepentirme de haber aceptado esta llamada, acabaremos en lo mismo.

—Que tú eres lo más cercano a una hermana, que a pesar de ser un hombre felizmente casado no puedo dejar de lado nuestra amistad, nos conocemos desde que prácticamente nacimos —no tengo tiempo ni muchísimo menos humor para soportar estas tonterías.

—Mira Thomas, no se si no tengas cosas que hacer; pero quiero informarte que aquí son prácticamente la una de la tarde y lo que necesito es tiempo para poder hacer avanzar este sitio. ¿A caso no deberías estar durmiendo? Por favor ve al grano, si es que hay razón para esta llamada —tomo un pedazo de papel y lo arrugo, jugueteando con el para no patear lo primero que se me atraviese.

—Mi hermosa Kate esta embarazada —rompe en llanto, el corazón se me detiene—; si te llamo ahora es porque esta en el jodido hospital, debido a sus anteriores problemas de salud, el embarazo es de alto riesgo, ella y el bebé podrían morir si algo sale mal.

Un bebé... De Kate y Thomas... Su propia familia.

—Tranquilízate Thomas —me obligo a tragar ese nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta, no puedo ser egoísta con dos vidas o mejor dicho tres, si ellos se van, él también querrá partir—; hay tratamientos, supongo que lo que debe hacer es tomar reposo y con todo el amor de su familia podrá pasar estos nueve meses, ya verás tendrás un bebé hermoso y sano.

—Eres la mejor Bella, tus palabras me han reconfortado —su voz es entrecortada.

Ahora si, tengo que enterrar todo sentimiento.

—Tranquilo Thomas, si es necesario convoca a una junta para poner alguien a la dirección de la sucursal. Tal vez mis padres puedan ayudarte —me recargo en la silla.

—No es necesario Bella, tú me dejaste a cargo y no voy defraudar tu confianza.

Suspiro.

—Bien, que se cuide mucho tú esposa verás que todo saldrá bien —no se que más decir.

—Muchas gracias Bella, te quiero mucho.

—Hasta pronto —cuelgo.

—Basta Isabella, no más tonterías. Tienes muchas cosas que resolver en esta vida, no más Thomas no esta vez.

Abandono mi oficina, al parecer mi secretaria como siempre esta fuera de su escritorio, pero ya ajustaré cuentas con Victoria. Puedo ver que al menos la oficina del señor Gale tiene la placa personalizada y un escritorio ha sido colocado a lado de esta, al menos estará en buenas manos con Benjamín.

Puedo decir que Benjamín es más que un empleado de Carlo's en realidad ha sido la alegría de este lugar, a pesar de tener la misma edad que yo es un hombre muy responsable y con un chispa muy especial, que contagia todo aquel que se le acerca, eso es lo que necesita el señorito Edward, no es como que Benjamín valla a dejar pasar una oportunidad de sumar un amigo.

—Ese es el menú que se servirá hoy, háganle saber los especiales del día a los clientes, necesito de su ayuda, tenemos que poner en marcha este lugar. Vuelvan a sus labores, supongo que abriremos a la hora de la comida —el chef Edward, parece haberles dado tareas para ponerse en marcha.

—¿Y que es lo que serviremos hoy chef Edward? —Pregunto cuando todos los empleados se alejan.

—Lo-lo si-si-en-en-to —rápidamente se baja del pequeño banco, su nerviosismo hace que por poco se caiga, pero rápidamente lo sostengo.

—Oiga no pasa nada, estoy encantada de que halla hecho andar este lugar. Muchas gracias, solo quiero saber que es lo que preparemos, le pido que me diga que no cocinaremos pescado —cruzo los dedos detrás de mi espalda.

—Lo siento chef Cullen, es uno de los platillos del día el otro es el cordero en salsa de menta —sonríe con pesar.

—¡Rayos! —arrugo la nariz—; odio el olor.

—No se preocupe, yo me hago cargo de ello.

—Señor Edward, me ha dicho dos lineas sin tartamudear —el que me deja con la boca abierta es él.

—¿Qué-qué? —El color ha desaparecido de su rostro, quedando como una hoja de papel.

—¿Usted me teme? Usted solo tartamudea cuando yo lo enfrento, habla con una seguridad envidiable cuando se enfrenta a otras personas. ¿Porque ello? —Le hago saber mis conclusiones después de verlo en acción.

—No-no sé-sé de-de que-que me-me ha-ha-bla —comienza a tomar un bote varias verduras lavadas y desinfectadas.

—¿Le doy miedo? —No puedo ocultar mi tono horrorizado.

—No-no se-se-ño-ño-ri-ri-ta, me-me ins-ins-pi-pi-ra es-res-pe-pe-to —traga duro, toma un cuchillo de la mesa.

—Esta bien, pero como le dije y le insisto en este momento, llámeme Bella; se lo exijo y ordeno. A cambio yo prometo tutearlo y llamarlo solo Edward —sonrió en una alianza de paz.

—Cla-cla-ro Be-be-lla —toma el afilador que esta colgado.

—¿Ha revisado lo que hay en su locker del pasillo de atrás? —Se que no lo ha hecho, niega—; todo buen chef necesita un kit de cuchillos, usted sabe que ellos son como la biblia de un sacerdote o bien el balón para los futbolistas —no se que más ejemplos darle, son penosos.

—Si-si Be-be-lla.

—Bien, allá atrás hay un locker a lado del mio. Encontraras unos nuevos cuchillos, un termómetro y un reloj, es un regalo de bienvenida que querían entregarte personalmente los chef Cullen, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron, yo como su hija te quiero hacer entrega de ellos.

—Gra-gra-cias Be-be-lla, no-no e-e-ra ne-ne-ce-ce-sa-sa-rio —se ve tan esperanzador con una papa en la mano.

—No pasa nada, pero vamos Edward ve por ello y nos ponemos a trabajar; sera un día muy duro —mi mal humor se disipa estando en este mi santuario.

—Por-por-su-pu-pu-es-to —deja la papa sobre la mesa y corre hacia el pasillo que le indique.

Su inocencia es muy dulce

.

.

.

—Orden de Sunday roast y shepherd's pie —grita Edward.

Al parecer se ha corrido la voz a los alrededores sobre que la chef Cullen esta de visita en la sucursal, desde la hora en la que se abrió el servicio se mantuvo a un setenta por ciento de su capacidad, por las rondas que he dado en las mesas muchos de nuestros visitantes están encantados con los pequeños cambios que se le hicieron al menú el día de hoy, siento el platillo recomendación el favorito de los comensales.

—Vamos muy bien señores, no permitan que se nos junten las ordenes, no queremos a nuestros clientes enojados —solo supervisó las actividades.

—Por favor necesito más pasties de cornualles y crumbles para la mesa de los banqueros —informa el mesero que los atiende.

—Por favor alguien más hágase cargo de los cortes de pescado, chef Edward haste cargo de tus postres —cambia de lugar con el cocinero.

Camino detrás del señor Gale, parece ser que sus postres son todo un éxito, que decir de lo profesional que resulto ser, ya que es él único autorizado de tocar su área de trabajo es él.

—Parece ser que ser que los cornualles y los crumbles son un éxito entre los comensales —acomodo las manga de mi filipina.

—Me a-a-legra sa-sa-ber-lo —corre de un lado a otro buscando lo necesario para su preparación.

—¿Cuál es el secreto? —muerdo un trozo de chocolate.

—Lo siento, pero es un secreto que me llevo mucho perfeccionar —con su trapo blanco se encarga de limpiar las pequeñas manchas—; si me permite, iré entregarlos personalmente.

Asiento, cuando veo ha desaparecido entre la gente.

—¿Chef Cullen? —me encuentro con los rizos fuego de Victoria.

—¿Que sucede Victoria? —hago unas anotaciones en una pequeña libreta.

—Tengo en la linea a un hombre que pide hablar urgentemente con usted, dice que si ha pensado su propuesta de esta mañana —se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

—Seguramente es un número equivocado, cuelga y si vuelve a llamar bloquea el número.

—Claro chef Cullen, si no me equivoco estamos a media hora de ir recoger sus compras de esta mañana, me pidió que se lo recordará —checa sus notas del Ipad.

—¡Oh claro! Por favor, entra a mi oficina y sobre el escritorio hay un ticket de compra en un oculista, por favor si Bejamin esta disponible pídele que se encargue de traer los encargos.

—Por supuesto chef. ¿Algo más en que la pueda ayudar? —parece ser que su aparato es más interesante que yo.

—Nada, puedes irte a casa, mañana te necesito temprano con los informes financieros que te pedí en la tarde.

—Claro, mañana los tendrá en su escritorio. Que pase buena noche —moviendo sus caderas, se aleja con gracia.

—Chef Cullen. ¿Podría ayudarnos con una orden de cortes de carnes? —me pide el cocinero a cargo de la parrilla.

—Por supuesto —guardando mi pequeño block de notas, corro hasta los refrigeradores.

.

.

.

—Estuvieron fantásticos señores, mañana los espero temprano para una pequeña muestra de lo que se servirá de ahora en adelante —todos asienten, veo muchas caras cansadas.

—¡Hasta mañana! —se despide el grupo de cocineros que salen uno tras otro, chocando las palmas con el señorito Edward.

—Descansen —acabo de colocar todos mis cuchillos en su estuche.

Saco de mi locker varias toallas sucias y que necesitaran de suficiente agua y jabón para volver a su estado inicial. Todo lo coloco en mi mochila junto a mi ropa sucia.

—Creo que-que so-so-mos los-los ul-ul-ti-ti-mos —el señorito Edward acomoda su cabellera rebelde.

—Si Edward, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa mañana será una jornada mucho más larga.

—Ci-ci-er-er-to. ¿Pu-pu-e-e-do a-a-yu-yu-dar-dar-te con-con tú-tú bol-bol-so? —acomoda sus nuevos lentes, sin duda le dan un toque de juventud y no la del abuelo pasado de moda como hace unas horas atrás.

—Claro, gracias —coloco mi mochila en su hombro.

Ahora soy yo quien le sede el paso, pero puedo deducir que no le agrada en absoluto lo que he hecho por esa mueca, igualmente me importa un demonio.

¿A caso una señorita no puede tratar de esa manera a un caballero? Hombres... Parece que he herido su ego.

.

.

.

Con una pijama de shorts y camiseta de tirantes salgo de mi habitación, si estoy más que frita con todo el trabajo, pero el hambre es más fuerte que nada.

Escucho que la televisión esta prendida, la cocina esta en funcionamiento y el señorito Gale parece estar muy concentrado preparando su cena.

—Hola de nuevo Edward, ¿hambre? —me estiro por un vaso limpio.

—Si-si Be-be-lla, la-la co-co-ci-na fué-fué muy-muy ab-ab-sor-ben-ben-te —mueve de la sartén lo que parece ser un sándwich.

—Lo es mucho Edward, lamento que tengas que modificar tus hábitos pero prometo que esto no será costumbre, ante todo lo necesito sano.

Saco del refrigerador un cartón de leche y una caja con pastel imposible.

—No-no pa-pa-sa na-na-da, se-se que-que la-la co-co-ci-ci-na es a-así —toma un plato y coloca su cena.

—¿Le gusto su primer día de trabajo? —corto un buen trozo de pastel.

—A-a-mo co-co-ci-nar —sonríe con timidez.

Me veo reflejada en su sonrisa, es la misma la que yo pongo cuando alguien me pregunta sobre mi profesión. Me apasiona cocinar para grandes masas.

—Tenemos ello en común Edward, usted me recuerda mucho a mis padres; la forma en que lo vi moverse sobre su cocina fue como ver a mi madre o a mi padre andar al frente de ello —saboreó el pastel, es delicioso y con un trago de leche resalta los sabores del chocolate y el flan.

—Me-me en-en-can-can-ta-ta-ría lle-lle-gar a-a ser co-co-mo sus-sus pa-pa-dres, son-son gran-gran-des fi-fi-gu-gu-ras de-de la-la co-co-ci-ci-na —se lleva a la boca un trozo de su sándwich, limpia los restos con una servilleta de papel.

—Yo también deseo ser como ellos. Pero vamos cuénteme de sus padres. ¿Quienes son? ¿A que se dedican?

Traga duro.

—No-no me-me gus-gus-ta ha-ha-blar de-de e-e-llo, no-no lo-lo to-to-mes a-a mal —frunce el ceño.

¿Que esconde detrás de esa figura?

—Lo siento —Esme codearía mis costillas por ser tan entrometida.

—No-no pa-pa-sa na-na-da, so-so-lo que-que no-no ten-ten-go bu-bu-e-e-na re-re-la-la-ción con-con e-e-llos —su tono de voz se endurece y sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

—Entonces, platiqueme sobre alguien que sea especial para usted.

Vuelve esa sonrisa a su rostro.

—La-la per-per-so-so-na que-que me-me im-im-pul-pul-so a-a es-es-tu-tu-di-di-ar gas-gas-tro-tro-no-no-mía fue mi-mi tía Sash, e-e-lla es-es due-due-ña de-de la re-re-pos-pos-tre-tre-ría Galash —toma un vaso de soda.

Escupo mi trago de leche.

—Eres familiar de ¿Sasha Gale? Y, ¿porque no trabajas en Galash? Eres un gran repostrero, una sola mirada a este día y los halagos a tus postres.

—No-no que-que-ría es-es-ca-ca-lar es-es-te mun-mun-do por-por a-a-yu-da de mi-mi tía, e-ella ha-ha si-si-do mi-mi án-án-gel.

—¡Pero ella es de las mejores del mundo! Galash es uno de los lugares que tienes que visitar si eres amante del dulce, las filas de gente para ordenar son enormes en un día normal, yo fui hace un año en el cumpleaños de mi papá y casi no me veía salir —pareciera que estoy hablando con mi ídolo.

—Lo-lo es pe-pe-ro no-no qui-quie-ro que-que pi-pi-en-sen que-que so-so-lo u-so el-el nom-nom-bre de mi-mi tía. A-a-de-de-más mi-mi sue-sue-ño es-es te-te-ner mi-mi pro-pro-pío lu-lu-gar.

Mis propios sueños.

—Eso es envidiable Edward; yo deseé tanto hacerme de mi propio lugar pero me vi consumida por el nombre de la cadena Carlo's y no podía decepcionar a mi Esme ni mucho menos a mi héroe que siempre fue Carslie —acabo con mi pastel.

—¿Us-us-ted es fe-fe-liz? Me re-re-fiero en-en ge-ge-ne-ral —lame las migajas de pan de sus labios.

Como si se tratará de un corto de cine, veo andar una tras otra anécdota de mi vida. Sonrisas, lágrimas y gritos; buenas y malas experiencias; mi primer y único amor, el corazón hecho trizas y la primera vez en la que un hombre me toco. ¿Qué fue de mis principios? Me rebaje a que un desconocido me introdujera al mundo del sexo, susurros y gemidos sin rostros ni sentimientos, gotas de sudor y gruñidos, uno o dos pares de ojos observándome y tomando todo lo que esa mujer les quería dar.

Me reduje a ser conocida como la loba... La cuál su hambre por nadie era saciada, pero lo que nadie sabe es que era el amor lo que le faltaba para estar satisfecha.

—No Edward, no se a donde he dirigido mi vida. No soy lo que aparento, nadie conoce quien es Bella Cullen... Ni yo misma la conozco.

—No-no ten-ten-gas mie-mie-do Bella. Hay ve-ve-ces en-en las-las que-que nos ve-ve-mos con-con-su-su-mi-dos por-por las-las ti-ti-nie-blas, no-no te-te-ma. Us-us-ted tie-tie-ne que-que lu-lu-char por-por a-a-que-llos que-que creen en us-us-ted. Pue-pue-do ver-ver que-que eres fuer-fuer-te. Yo-yo que me-me con-con-si-si-de-de-ra-ra-ba dé-dé-bil he-he re-re-gre-gre-sa-sa-do ga-ga-nan-do ba-ba-ta-llas —su mirada se oscurece.

—¿Han lastimado tú corazón Edward? —Estoy muy intrigada por sus palabras.

Su mirada se centra en la barra de granito.

—Lo destrozaron, pero prometí que nunca más lo harían —sin decir ni una palabra más, da media vuelta y camina hacia su cuarto.

* * *

**No tengo palabras para expresar lo que han sucedido en este tiempo que no he actualizado, pero mejor tarde que nunca; espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Feliz 2015!**

**Slank**


	13. Capítulo 12: Revelaciones

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

.

.

.

Inocente Tentación

Capítulo 12: Revelaciones.

POV Bella

_Voy a vivir como si el mañana no existiera__  
__Como si el mañana no existiera__  
__Voy a volar como un pájaro toda la noche__  
__Siento mis lágrimas al secarse_

_Y estoy manteniéndome entera para salvar mi vida__  
__No miraré abajo, no abriré los ojos__  
__Voy a mantener mi copa llena hasta mañana__  
__Porque estoy manteniéndome entero por esta noche__  
__Por esta noche_

_Ayúdame, estoy manteniéndome entera para salvar mi vida_

_Chandelier- Sia_

_._

_._

_._

Ha llegado por fin el ansiado domingo, donde por fin podemos tomar un descanso merecido después de las jornadas tan fuertes que hemos tenido en los últimos días, ya que al parecer nuestros comensales han sido recomendados por otros clientes felices a que visiten nuestras instalaciones, las listas de reservaciones están más que a reventar, inclusive si quieren una buena mesa esta debe ser reservada con muchos días de antelación, de lo contrario es imposible que se pueda hacer algo.

Se ha conformado un equipo sólido en estos ya tres meses desde que nos encontramos con el desastre que nuestros anteriores empleados habían hecho abusando de la confianza de mis padres. Benjamin parece tener una relación más allá del trabajo con el señorito Edward, que incluso ha salido desde temprano con el susodicho y su esposa, donde no ha sido solicitada mi presencia.

_No me interesa, de todas formas…_

Hago cálculos mentales sobre la hora que debe ser en casa y según deben estar alrededor de las tres de la tarde, seguramente en una comida familiar como solía ser cuando yo estaba ahí.

Con decisión marco los dígitos del teléfono de la casa…

—Casa de la familia Cullen —esa es la voz del tío Eleazar, pero realmente no tengo interés de cruzar palabras con él.

—Mmm… ¿Hola? Podría hablar con el señor o la señora Cullen, por favor —espero que no me reconozca, solo quiero hablar con mis padres.

—Permítame un momento —su tono me confirma, que no tiene idea de quién soy. Al parecer mi acento americano se ha visto desaparecido por el inglés.

—Habla la señora Cullen. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? —Y ahí está la voz de mi dulce Esme, como la he echado de menos.

—¿Mami? —Sonrío.

—Oh mi pequeña Bella, por dios mi cielo, llevabas semanas sin comunicarte. ¿Por qué esa actitud hija? No sabes cómo he estado mortificada —me regaña con suavidad, pero sé que tiene la razón.

—Lo siento Esme, pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo aquí en Londres. Muchos problemas que arreglar, el que mi equipo se acostumbre a mí y yo a ellos, ha sido difícil. Y cuando llego a casa, solo quiero dormir —y es la verdad, no hay otros motivos.

—Yo creía que era por la noticia… Ya sabes, el hijo de Thomas y Kate —susurra, temerosa de tocar alguna fibra sensible.

_¿En verdad cree que estoy mal por ello?_

—Vamos Esme, tu sabes que cuando me sumerjo en algo no tengo cabeza para nada más. Y este es el caso, Carlo's me tiene muy ocupada y ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar sobre él o mis sentimientos. Es lo menos que me interesa en esta etapa de mi vida.

—Y ahora que te lo recordé, ¿Qué sientes? —Su pregunta me sorprende, no suele ser tan intrometida, pero entiendo que pueda estar preocupada por la salud mental de su hija.

_Valoro sus palabras…_

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloré por él?_

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en mis pensamientos?_

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que añoré un futuro a su lado?_

Hace ya muchísimos días… Que ni siquiera puedo recordar.

—Madre, ni siquiera me ha pasado por la mente Thomas, desde aquel día que me dio la noticia del embarazo de Kate. Aún puede que me duela recordar todos mis sueños en los que él estaba involucrado, pero no tanto como para caerme en pedazos como lo hice tiempo atrás. ¿Sabes? Lleve conmigo varias fotos de nosotros juntos, pero ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de desempacar muchas de esas cosas y se ha quedado en un rincón empolvándose. Tú que eres tan sabía Esme, ¿Qué significa? Eso es bueno, malo o de plano estoy zafada de un torillo —río con humor, me es cómica la gravedad de mis "problemas" aunque ahora sé que en realidad son una idiotez, comparado de lo que sospecho hay detrás del señorito Edward.

—Mi amor, estas viéndote atrapada por otras actividades. Has cambiado de residencia, las personas que te rodean y las circunstancias. Él ya no es tu mejor amigo, a quien siempre acudías y él estaba ahí para ti. Cuéntame mi cielo, ¿has conocido a alguien? ¿Tea acelera el corazón? ¿Estás a su lado y te tiemblan las piernas? ¿Quieres verte linda solo por él? —Una risa incrédula es mi única reacción, por supuesto que no existe nadie así. Ni siquiera aquellos rostros desconocidos que alguna vez encontré en _Sensations._

—Por supuesto que no madre. Si el corazón se me acelera, es por la adrenalina que me produce que muchos clientes entren al mismo tiempo y sus ordenes tengan que salir a tiempo; estoy en compañía de muchos hombres y mujeres, me tiemblan las piernas de terror de que algo salga mal o yo fallé; suelo utilizar solo filipinas y pantalones de trabajo, incluso si me cansancio es tanto me duermo con ello, ¿crees que eso es sexy? ¿Provocador? —No puedo evitar bromear sobre ello.

—Ay mi pequeña, como siempre ese sentido de humor tan agrio y propio de ti. Pero me alegra escucharte así, a quien escucho es la personita más cercana a mi Bella de siempre y la prefiero a esta que a esa niña llorosa y derrotada —su voz se rompe un poco, al decir las últimas palabras.

—Oh no mami, esa Bella llorosa y que se quejo por lo que pensaba era lo peor de la vida se ha ido por un agujero sin regreso posible, me rodean muchas situaciones, que me han hecho cambiar al respecto.

Mis problemas, son una verdadera tontería a comparación de otras cosas en la vida.

Como es el caso del señorito Edward, me alegra que este disfrutando de experiencias nuevas y divertidas; que sus demonios descansen en lugar de estarlo atormentando como ya lo he visto en dos ocasiones anteriores, provocando una gran alteración en él y comportándose incluso a la defensiva. Prefiero que disfrute de una amistad con Benjamin, entienda que es un chico talentoso y con un gran futuro profesional por delante. El debería de tener su propia tienda de repostería, incluso sobresaliendo por encima de su tía y su grandiosa tienda de dulces.

—Sin duda me alegro que estés en Londres y aún te falta mucho camino por recorrer. Cuando vuelvas quiero que hagas un balance de tu vida, puedes decir quedarte con nosotros, ir a otras de las sucursales o bien independizarte, tomarte unas largas vacaciones por el mundo o bien hacer nuevas actividades que te ilusionen hacer y que por una u otra causa no hallas cumplido en el pasado.

—Gracias Esme, como siempre hablar contigo es de los mejores bálsamos para esta no tan cuerda cabeza mía, créeme estoy disfrutando estar aquí, cuidando por lo que tú y papá lucharon durante largos años. Trataré de ir planeando que haré de mi vida después de que mi plan de trabajo llegue a su fin, por el momento puedo decirte que mis prioridades han dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y no voy a descansar hasta que tenga éxito en todos ellos —y no solo me refiero a toda la porquería que he encontrado a mi paso en la administración de nuestra sucursal.

—Todo lo que mi niña hermosa se propone lo logra —su confianza hace que caliente mi corazón.

—¡Oh mamí! Siempre tan dulce —trago un nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta —Y ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Yo por ejemplo, estoy desparrada en mi sillón, de una manera que una señorita no debería, en pijama y una pantuflas de de garras de tigre.

Escucho una risa estruendosa detrás de la bocina.

—Ay cariño. Y como es que estás así. ¿Qué hay del sous Edward? No son formas de comportándose, teniendo a un compañero de casa rondando por ahí. ¿Dónde están los modales mi pequeña? Respondiendo a tú pregunta, estamos toda la familia a punto de comer un asado en el jardín, tu padre está encargado de la parrilla, los tíos Eleazar y Carmen acomodando la mesa del jardín y Thomas haciéndole compañía a Kate en su cuarto. Tratamos de que ella este en absoluto reposo por el bien de ella y esa criatura que lleva en vientre, parece estar llevando bien estos meses de embarazo. —Suspira.

—Esme estoy solita en el departamento, el sous parece haber hecho sus amistades con personas de por aquí. ¿Recuerdas a Benjamín? —No me detengo a esperar una respuesta—. El salió con él muy temprano. Así que realmente podría andar desnuda por el departamento y no importaría —río de mi propio chiste, no es como si el clima me permitirá semejante locura—. Me alegra que pasen un lindo día juntos, en fin ellos son su única familia cercana y pronto tendrán a alguien de quien ocuparse, ese bebé tendrá amor en grandes dosis.

—_¿Esme? La parrillada esta lista, solo te estamos esperando a ti…_

—_Denme cinco minutos y estoy con ustedes, estoy hablando con mi hija _—escucho a Esme con dificultad, debido a que ha tapado la bocina.

—_Oh Esme, hace mucho que no platico con ella ni responde mis correos. ¿Podría intercambiar unas palabras con ella? ¿Por favor? _—su suplica parece sincera.

—Madre, pásamelo. Llamaré de nuevo mañana para platicar con papá, hazle llegar mis recuerdos y dile que lo extraño mucho. Te quiero Esme —cruzo los pies encima de la mesa de centro del sofá.

—También te quiero pequeña —es lo último que escucho por parte de Esme.

Escucho una respiración agitada, puedo deducir que ese es Thomas.

—¿Bella? ¿Cómo has estado? —su tono no deja a dudas que le hace feliz una conversación conmigo.

—Hey Thomas, pues todo va viento en popa. Días buenos, malos y peores, pero nada que no pueda solucionar. Y tú, ¿Cómo llevas el embarazo de Kate? Seguramente ese pequeño te tiene comiendo de su mano sin aún nacer.

—Oh mi Bells, como me gustaría que las circunstancias fueran diferentes y podría estarte echando una mano. Mi pequeño _porotito _ha demostrado ser un guerrero y ha sido condescendiente con su mami que lo cuida más que a su propia vida —suspira.

_Al menos Kate parece haber nacido para ser una esposa y madre amorosa… Bien._

—Me alegra que tu _porotito_ este siendo comprensivo con sus padres primerizos —río con absoluta sinceridad —. Ocúpate de la familia que estas formando Thomas, por mi no debes preocuparte, mis alas están volando alto y en busca de alcanzar mis metas.

Oigo un pesado suspiro.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos unos niños? —La melancolía en su voz no me pasa desapercibida—. Prometimos que siempre estaríamos pendientes del otro, que aunque estuviéramos casados y con miles de hijos siempre veríamos por el otro. En los últimos meses que pasaste aquí, hubo algo que te destrozo el corazón y yo egoístamente no vi por ti, cuando tú siempre has estado ahí conmigo al pie del cañón. ¿Podrías permitirme revertir mi mal comportamiento? —Su voz suena como la de aquel niño desgarbado que era.

—Thomas no hay nada que debas revertir, las palabras se las lleva el viento y solo nos queda asumir los roles que son importantes en nuestras vidas, no te preocupes por mi bienestar soy lo suficientemente mayorcita para ocuparme de mí, tú única preocupación debe ser ese _porotito_ que está creciendo en el vientre de tu amada esposa.

_Ya esta, dije todo lo que quería, sin derramar ni una sola lagrima._

—Lo hago Bells, pero tú también eres mi familia algo así como una hermana. Siempre veré por ti, aunque me comporte como un asno.

—Allá tu Thomas, agradezco tu interés. Bueno chico, esta mortal esta que muere por un desayuno y seguramente estas que salivas por esas carnes que ha preparado Carslie, come una más en mi nombre. Ten un excelente día y cuida mucho a tu familia. Adiós.

—Adiós Bella, cuídate mucho —no le doy más de mi tiempo y cuelgo.

Sé que si me quedo sentada en este mismo lugar, no haré más que darle vueltas a las palabras de Thomas. Así que será mejor de aprovechar el día en algo mejor y sin drama de por medio.

Aún con mucha pereza de por medio decido que lo mejor para iniciar sería tomar una ducha, lanzo mis ropas de pijama sobre el sillón de mi recamara.

.

.

.

Termino de lavar los trastes del desayuno y guardándolos juntos a los de la cena.

Y es cuando tengo un debate, ¿Qué hacer?

Me veo atraída por el reflejo de mi imagen en los vidrios de la ventana. Me siento diferente a la niña tonta de meses atrás pero no concuerda mi sentir con lo que veo. Mis ropas son las que comúnmente usaría en un día de descanso, vaqueros, suéter y tennis ; me siento cómoda con ellos. Pero vamos Bella, estas a punto de llegar al tercer piso de tu recorrido por la vida y aún tienes una cara de bebé indefenso.

Toque las largas puntas de mi cabello chocolate, que con tanto mimo cuidaba. Pero era la misma imagen de una Bella de la adolescencia no de la mujer a cargo de una gran cadena de restaurantes en el mundo.

¡Ya sé que haré hoy!

No es como del todo esté convencida, pero quiero reflejar mi interior con mi exterior.

.

.

.

—¡Bienvenida a _Hoxton Salon!_ ¿Qué podríamos hacer por usted? —una mujer rubia y muy bien cuidada me lleva adentro del local.

—Quisiera algún tratamiento para mi piel, arreglar mis uñas y el cabello. Hace mucho que no me mimo y creo que es más que justo —sonrío, creo que he dado información de más.

—Oh claro que si señorita, parece ser que su cabello es precioso pero bien podríamos hacerle un corte que la haga ver más a la moda o tal vez un tinte. Póngase en nuestras manos y quedará hermosa —sonríe con su blanca dentadura.

—Gretchen, Molly y Nicole, por favor ayuden a la señorita a tener un baño de leche —alzo la ceja cuando escucho esa orden, no tengo ni idea de lo que podría ser.

—O si señorita, los baños de leche que ofrecemos entre nuestros tratamientos de belleza, se le atribuyen propiedades como hidratar, suavizar y regenerar la piel. El ácido láctico es usado por su acción _astringente_ y para restaurar el _ph _de la _dermis_ —sonríe con amabilidad.

—Claro Brianna, por favor ¿señorita? —me pregunta, o si tonta no les he dado mi nombre.

—Oh si lo siento, me llamo Bella.

—Muy bien señorita Bella, usted quedará divina. Entre el tratamiento del baño de leche, un masaje para destensar y posteriormente algo de _chocoterapia, _lucirá una piel envidiable. Por favor acompañe a mi compañera Molly en lo que preparamos la sala donde se le tratará —con una sonrisa da media vuelta con sus compañeras.

—Por favor señorita Bella, acompáñeme a los vestidores, le proporcionaré una bata y pantunflas para ir a su sesión —caminamos a un largo pasillo, donde lo primero que veo es una mujer sentada en un sillón—. Por favor podría guardar sus cosas en esta bolsa —me tiende una bolsa ecológica con el logotipo del lugar—. Aquí se guardarán, al término de su visita podrá pasar por ellos.

Asiento, donde coloco mi bolsa y pulseras de mi mano.

Cuando hemos terminado el guardado de mis pertenencias, me deja una bata, bikini blanco y pantuflas, en un vestidor cambio mi ropa y suelto mi cabellos. Molly se lleva mi ropa a un gran armario, donde cierra con llave.

—¿Esta lista señorita? —lleva una toalla pequeña en su brazo derecho.

—Oh si claro —me hace un gesto para que la siga.

Parece ser que esto promete.

.

.

.

Siento muy suave mi piel, con un delicioso olor a chocolate. He accedido a que me realizaran una depilación completa previa a los tratamientos de leche y chocolate.

Ahora la manicuristas arreglan las uñas de mis pies y manos, tratando desde las cutículas, pliegues laterales y bordes superiores con mucho cuidando, sorprendiéndome lo descuidada que he estado durante este mucho tiempo y como bien me ha dicho la masajista. Si no me cuido yo. ¿Quién lo hará?

Con sumo cuidado revisan que mis uñas estén perfectamente limpias, con una bola de algodón frotan limpia esmalte para quitar aceites, polvos y otras suciedades que puedan estar acumuladas en la superficie; coloca la manicurista una capa delgada de base en las diez uñas, de reojo observo a la pedicurista realizar las mismas acciones. Con mucho más cuidado colocan el esmalte perla en tres líneas delgadas, comenzando por los bordes y terminando por el centro. Ambas mujeres me piden que me quede quieta para dejar secar el esmalte, cuando ha pasado el tiempo me ponen otra capa de la misma manera.

—Esperemos una media hora para que sequen totalmente, igual le recomendaría que por hoy se alejará del calor por unas doces horas, esto es lo que demora el esmalte en fijarse totalmente. Si se exponen antes de tiempo se interrumpirá el proceso de curación, lo que puede hacer que el esmalte se desgaste fácilmente. Le recomiendo que diariamente aplique aceite de jojoba sobre sus uñas, al igual que nuestro cabello y piel necesitan humectación y esto también previene que la pintura se agriete. Trate de utilizar guantes si va a realizar alguna actividad como lavar trastes o ropa e intente que sus duchas o baños sean menores a quince minutos, todo eso hace que se dañe nuestras uñas y por nada del mundo las muerda; esta lastimando sus cutículas —termina de guardar sus materiales en una caja con multi-compartimentos.

Wow, todo eso para cuidar mi manicura.

—Ahora la acompañaré con mis compañeras Nicole y Brianna, que se encargaran de su cabello y rostro. Le dejo una tarjeta por si algún día necesita mis servicios, estaré encantada de ir hasta su casa para arreglar sus uñas —me tiende una tarjeta rosa, que guarda en el bolsillo de la bata.

—Muchas gracias a ambas —sonrío a la chica que ha atendido mis pies, me corresponde con un guiño.

Colocándome de nuevo las pantuflas, sigo a mi manicurista. Hasta que paramos en una habitación con todo lo necesario para arreglar el cabello y me hace sentarme en un sillón giratorio.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Brianna y seré la encargada de tratar con esa hermosa cabellera que tienes la suerte de poseer —su sonrisa es muy dulce y contagiosa.

—Yo soy Nicole, me encargaré de arreglar sus cejas. Al igual de darle algunos tips para maquillar su rostro, igual supongo que no será necesario su piel es muy limpia y tersa —su sonrisa es algo más fingida.

—Pero vamos. ¿Qué le gustaría hacer con su cabello? ¿Un corte? En mi opinión le diría que solo lo despuntáramos y aplíquesenos un tinte, tal vez un rojo caoba intenso, le iría muy bien o un rubio oscuro cobrizo rojizo y dejarlo tal como lo tiene ahora o tal vez de vez en cuanto darle una apariencia rizada y lucirá espectacular —habla muy animada Brianna.

—Creo que le luciría espectacular los colores que le sugiere Brie, me encargaré de dejar hermosas su cejas, parecen que le hacen falta mantenimiento —me sonrojo con vergüenza, parezco no estar al nivel de cuidados como ella.

—Supongo que optaré por un tinte. ¿Tendrá alguna escala de los colores que me recomienda? Quisiera ver como luciría.

—Por supuesto señorita Bella, ahora se los traigo.

—Por favor recargue su cabeza lo más que pueda, comenzaré arreglar esa cejas. Vera que quedarán hermosas —hago caso a su petición.

—¿Por cuál color nos la jugamos? —Tengo frente a mí a Brianna con dos de los tonos que me ha propuesto, de inmediato se cual es mi favorito. Espero no arrepentirme.

.

.

.

_**POV Thomas**_

Observo la suave respiración de mi esposa, sus cabellos rubios caen alrededor de su rostro dándole la apariencia de un dulce ángel, su mano derecha descansa protectoramente sobre su ya hinchado vientre. Una suave sonrisa juega entre sus labios, no tengo idea de lo que pueda estar soñando pero parece estar muy feliz en su mundo de inconsciencia.

Con cuidado de no despertarla me levanto de nuestra cama, dejándola tomar esa siesta tan anhelada durante todo el día, nuestro pequeño _porotito_ parece ser muy imperativo por las noches provocando que su mami tenga que levantarse varias veces en la noche para ir al baño.

A pesar todos los problemas que hemos tenido con nuestro bebé parece estar cooperando y no hemos sufridos más sustos como aquella noche cuando me desperté y vi a mi Kate tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre a sus pies. No puedo describir la cantidad de emociones que sentí, preocupación, angustia; y posterior alivio y felicidad cuando me enteré que ambos estaban bien.

Kate es la mujer que más he amado en la vida aparte de mi madre. _Ella Marie, _es como se llamaba, murió cuando yo era un adolescente por un accidente de tránsito, mi padre nos abandono cuando se enteró de mi existencia en el vientre de la mujer que supuestamente amaba, a pesar de las múltiples veces en que ella intento decirme su nombre, yo siempre me negué, jamás podría perdonarle todo el dolor que le causo a mi mamá. Por eso, cuando vi a Kate por primera vez en casa de los Cullen creí que ante mi estaba un ángel, su cabello rubio y lacio enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos azules eran el reflejo del cielo y su andar era el de una muñeca de porcelana. Jamás creí que ella me fuera hacer caso, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos fuera de la mansión de los Cullen y lejos de la atención de quien hasta entonces era mi mejor amiga Bella. Tiempo después le propuse ser mi novia y acepto, al paso de los meses me di cuenta que no veía mi vida sin ella y le propuse matrimonio, después de unos meses nos casamos.

Nuestro matrimonio de basa del amor, honestidad y comprensión; por lo que pareciese que somos un viejo matrimonio. Y ahora con nuestro bebé, seremos una familia. Tendrá lo que yo nunca tuve, un hogar completo.

Antes de casarnos, comencé hacer cálculos sobre mis ahorros y parte de ellos invertí en pagar la luna de miel de ensueño con la que siempre soñó mi chica. He comenzado a forjar nuestro propio camino y la primera escala es nuestro hogar. Uno el indicado para ver crecer nuestra familia, donde nuestros hijos corran por un inmenso jardín y donde sentados en el porche pueda envejecer al lado de mi esposa. Esta mañana he firmado las escrituras, la casa es nuestra.

Por el estado delicado de su embarazo, no me quiero arriesgar a agitar sus sentimientos y provocar que se altere de más, así que estrenaremos nuestra casa cuando ella y nuestro bebé estén en condiciones de hacerlo, es decir cuando ella dé a luz.

Mis pensamientos se pierden cuando mi mirada se fija en el prado de flores de colores que renace, ese lugar secreto donde nos reuníamos todas las tardes Bella y yo para ver el atardecer, donde podíamos platicar durante horas y testigo de las lagrimas que derrame por la pérdida de mi madre, donde Bella teniendo mi cabeza en su regazo me acaricio y susurro palabras de cariño. Como bien se lo dije hace unas horas, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado para protegerme y ver por mis necesidades, caso contrario a lo que yo he sido en los últimos meses.

Por alguna razón ella parece haber huido de algo o alguien, no me puedo perdonar tampoco la forma tan borde que me comporte llegando al punto de jalonearla, tal vez algo que ver con los genes de ese hombre que nunca conocí. Si alguna vez me hubiera visto mi madre con esa actitud hacía Bella se habría muerto, ella siempre me suplicaba que nunca le hiciera daño a esa _chocolatina_ como la llamaba de cariño. He roto varias promesas, no he visto por Bella como ella lo ha hecho a lo largo de la vida por mi y sin pedir algo más a cambio, pero me he dado cuenta a lo que he caído, pero estoy a tiempo para revertirlo.

Sé que no son las formas para conocer a fondo lo que le ha sucedido aproximadamente en seis meses, pero un investigador privado está hurgando todos sus movimientos, espero tener el informe en mi escritorio muy pronto.

Si tú no me ofreces más que monosílabos de información, yo la buscaré por mí mismo y mataré al malnacido que ha destrozado el espíritu de mi Bella.

.

.

.

_**POV Bella**_

—¡Oh santísima mierda! ¿Están seguras que esa mujer, es la que entro a este lugar? —mis gritos han alertado a otras clientas que me miran ahora con el ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto Bella, esa mujer que vez eres tú. Creó que esa manita de gato era de hecho más que necesaria, luces como una loba, querida —Nicole parece satisfecha con el resultado, mientras yo toso, atragantándome con mi saliva, por cómo me llamó, así fui conocida en _Sensations._

—¿Gracias? —Río con nerviosismo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer muñeca, solo era cuestión de resaltar esa belleza nata que hay en ti. Niña puedes tener al mundo a tus pies, tal vez podrías hacer un cambio de vestuario —me recomienda Nicole.

—Oh si señorita, quizás en lugar de jeans y sudaderas, podría utilizar abrigos, pantalones de vestir y botas. Usted brillará junto a la ciudad —me alienta Brianna.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —murmuro distraída, por la chica que imita mis movimientos en el espejo que hay frente a mí.

El color ganador ha sido el rojo/caoba intenso, durante un par de horas es que han hecho todo el proceso de lavado, un corte de cabello y el tinte. Es algo que no había hecho nunca en mi vida, pero mi propósito es reflejar un cambio evidente, se bien que este solo es el inicio de una camino de cicatrización de heridas, no puedo decir que estoy al cien por ciento, pero cada vez voy siendo participe activo de esa dura batalla.

—Bella nuestro trabajo está hecho, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarnos —Nicole me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Oh si muchas gracias, creó que es momento de irme a vestir y pagar la factura. ¿Tendrá acaso los productos que me han recomendado? No suelo tener tiempo a menudo —acaricio las puntas ahora rojizas de mi cabello.

—Por supuesto, ¿le gustaría que las añadiéramos a su factura? —pregunta amablemente Brianna.

—Se los agradecería mucho, mi intención es no dejar de lucir así, me gusto mucho todo este cambió algo radical de look —río, aun sin poder creer la locura que he hecho.

—Por supuesto, enseguida nos ponemos en ello. Hey Molly —la primer chica que me atendió se acerca—. Por favor acompaña a la señorita Bella a que se cambié y llévala al vestíbulo. Y ofrécele un jugo de arándanos y bocadillos, debe de estar hambrienta, ya es tarde.

—Claro señora Nicole, por favor señorita Bella acompáñeme —y la sigo, con mi estomago rugiendo de una manera nada elegante. Y provocando las risitas de Molly.

.

.

.

Camino en la calle de _Oxford Street_, con algunas bolsas de mis compras. Con ayuda de una **_Personal Shopper, _**hemos pasado algunas otras horas en la discusión de cuáles son mis rutinas diarias, a que me dedico y ha estudiado a fondo mi apariencia. Bajo su mano hemos optimizado mis compras; es decir me ha enseñado a que no debo comprar si no lo utilizaré en un lapso de tiempo, además de que le he dicho que no hay problema con el dinero, con ayuda de mis ahorros y me constante trabajo puedo permitirme todo lo que yo quiera.

Hemos elegido varias chaquetas de vestir, pantalones y zapatos para cuando este en el trabajo, dándome una apariencia de autoridad y elegancia, me ha mostrado algunos vestidos que puedo utilizar a diario, otros de coctel y unos más para las galas de lujo a las que somos invitados. Pero en lo más que nos hemos enfocado es un guardarropa que se adapte al día con día que vivo.

Son ya las cuatro de la tarde, prácticamente las horas se me han pasado volando. Y lo único que he probado son unos cuantos bocadillos en el salón de belleza. Me encuentro con lo que es un autoservicio de comida japonesa, el lugar es uno de los más concurridos debido a la zona céntrica donde se ubica. Las barras de servicio son largas, varios bancos altos están situados uno adelante de otro, donde los comensales entran o bien terminan de comer y abandonan de inmediato el lugar, para volver a sus actividades.

Observo las distintas especialidades que se sirven, decido por un _salmon nigiri, roll california, atún y un pollo especiado, _junto a una salsa que parece ser el éxito entre los comensales. Me aseguro llevar raciones para dos personas, si no hago cálculos mal, el señorito Edward debe estar ya en el departamento.

Mientras espero que mi orden este lista, tomo un refresco de manzana, observo atreves de las puertas de vidrio a las familias caminar por las calles, parejas tomando un helado con sus manos entrelazadas o simplemente grupos de amigos reuniéndose para ir a las tradicionales pubs de la zona.

La primera y única vez que visite una pub es uno que está a solo unas calles de aquí, el lugar si mal no recuerdo se llama _"The Tottenham"_ un sitio con un diseño victoriano, armado por azulejos en el techo, cuadros a lo largo de sus paredes, donde se ubican las mesas con bancos y sillones de cuero rojos, ideal para los grandes grupos de amigos o un buen rincón para un par de amantes con necesidad de privacidad; lámparas colgantes a lo largo y ancho del lugar, dándole al sitio un toque de elegancia. La barra de servicio de madera fina está adornada por banderas de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, suspende del techo el soporte de una televisión de plasma donde en días de partido los amantes del deporte se reúnen para disfrutar una cerveza en compañía de amigos. Recuerdo haber tomado una deliciosa cerveza llamada _London Pride, _acompañado de un pastel de pescado y a mi lado mi mejor amigo compartiendo sus aventuras del día.

Borro de mi mente aquellos recuerdos cuando me entregan en dos bolsas de papel las cajas de comida perfectamente ordenadas, evitando cualquier accidente con ellos. Pago la cuenta y salgo con mi vaso con popote en mano, observo las miradas curiosas de un grupo de jóvenes motociclistas y un silbido cuando los dejo atrás.

_¿Pero qué sucede con la juventud actual?_

Me he cambiado de ropa en unas de las tiendas que visite, dejando atrás mi sudadera con capucha y zapatillas deportivas, optando por un una mini falda gris que según la dependienta hace fuerte influencia a los años 60's, una camisa de seda blanca con puños franceses, con un double breasted negro y pajarita del mismo color. Mis piernas enfundadas en unas medias negras y unos bodage boots del mismo color. Mi cabello rojo recogido en una trenza francesa y con el toque de un gorro tejido de ala ancha.

Llego hasta mi camioneta, dejando en el asiento del co-piloto nuestra cena así mismo mi vaso con refresco entre mis piernas. Es así como me doy cuenta que es ya muy tarde y muy buen momento para regresar a casa.

.

.

.

Saco las llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, con todas las bolsas de mis compras a mis pies gracias a un niño amable que se ofreció a ayudarme, dándole unas cuantas monedas en forma de agradecimiento.

—Hey, buena tarde —saludo a Benjamin y Edward que están sentados en la sala, jugando con la consola de videojuegos.

Ignoro sus miradas sorprendidas y comienzo a meter todas mis compras en la mesa de entrada, cargo las bolsas con la comida hasta la barra. Descubro que ambos no han perdido el tiempo y se han preparado algunos bocadillos acompañándolos con una buena botella de vino.

—Me alegra que comieran algo, si gustan he traído un poco de sushi, salmón y atún. Me lo han recomendado mucho y decidí hacerles una visita, estoy muy cansada como para cocinar —comienzo a sacar platos y copas—. Te quedas a cenar, ¿verdad Benjamin?

—Mujer, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu cabello chocolate? —No puedo sacar de su sorpresa a ambos hombres, me miran como si fuese un monstruo de tres cabezas.

—O vamos chicos, ¿me veo tan mal? —Frunzo el ceño, no me pareció eso cuanto ese grupo de adolescentes me silbo.

—Por supuesto que no Bella, luces hermosa. ¿Pero que te motivo a un cambio tan radical?

—Llevo años con el mismo look de adolescente sin identidad, las cosas han cambiado y necesito evolucionar yo también. ¿A caso no me veo más madura? —Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te vez muy caliente, mujer. Serás el terror de las mujeres en la ciudad —ríe abiertamente, Bejamin es de las pocas personas que no me teme.

—O dios mío, tu estas casado con Tia, una hermosa mujer con un pelo negro envidiable. No me salgas con esas tonterías, chico —lo acuso con un dedo.

—Ni se lo menciones a mi mujer o me ahorcará, pero es hora de que me valla. Solo acompañaba a mi jefecito hasta que llegarás y no se quedará solo —alzo mi ceja recién arreglada—. Seguramente Tia debe de estar a punto de llegar a nuestra casa, se dio una escapada con su hermana después de nuestro paseo en grupo. Los dejo, adiosito —se despide a lo lejos de mí y choca los puños con Edward.

El sonido de la puerta me indica que se ha ido el visitante.

—¿Cómo te fue con Tia y Benjamín? —Inicio la plática, si no soy yo el no se animará.

—Muy-muy bi-bi-en, Be-be-lla. Co-co-no-no-cí el-el ran-ran-cho del pa-pá de Tia —recoge los trastes de la mesita de centro y con su mano libre acomoda los cojines del sillón.

—Es muy hermoso ese lugar, ¿viste todos esos animales que tienen? La vez que fui un yegua dio a luz un hermoso caballito, fue tan lindo —recuerdo el momento con exactitud.

—Oh-oh sí, a-a-yu-yu-de a re-re-co-ger-ger en tam-tam-bos la-la le-le-che de-de las va-vacas. Or-or-de-deñe a-a u-una de ellas —se sonroja ante el recuerdo.

_Que inocente eres Edward, me recuerdas a la Bella de hace unos meses._

—Wow, tuviste toda una experiencia para contar en casa. Espero que hallas tomado fotos para mostrárselas a tu familia, cada día que salgas debería de hacerlo. Te traerán buenos recuerdos cuando estés en tu casa —le recomiendo.

—No-no ten-ten-go con-con quien com-com-par-par-tir mis-mis a-nec-do-do-tas. Pe-pero si-si do-do-cu-men-mento-to-das mis-mis ex -ex-pe-riencias —noto su mira endurecida, cuando se acerca a dejar los trastes sucios.

—¿No tienes familia Edward? —Pregunto intrigada, esto parece ser más serio de lo que esperaba.

—Es-es co-co-mo si-si no-no la tu-tu-viera —su tono es duro, como si no guardará gratos recuerdos.

—¿Qué hay de tu tía? ¿La señora dulzura? —Trato de sacarlo de ese trance en que se ha sumergido, lo logro, pero no así desaparece esa mirada tan gélida.

Su atención se centra en lavar los trastes.

—Cla-cla-ro, e-e-lla es-es mi-mi u-u-ni-ni-ca fa-fa-mi-lia —titubea, pero me sorprende que siga hablando—. E-ella ha-ha es-es-ta-do en lo-los peo-res mo-mentos —entre sus manos tiene una copa, tanto es la presión que ejerce sobre ella que termina rompiéndola.

—¡Oh por dios Edward! —Corro hasta su lado—. Déjame limpiarte es herida.

—Lo-lo si-si-en-to —su voz se ha roto, ya no es la misma dura que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilo Edward, solo ha sido un accidente y no pasa nada. Comprendo que te disguste con mis preguntas y lo lamento, prometo no ser tan entrometida en el futuro —corro hacía mi cuarto por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Como alma que lleva el diablo saco el botiquín y un par de toallas, corro lo más rápido que me lo permiten las botas.

—No-no pa-pa-sa nada —veo como traga duro, con las venas de su cuello resaltado con fuerza—. So-so-lo qu-que no-no es-es gra-gra-to re-re-cor-cor-dar.

Ignorando sus palabras, lo abrazo por la cintura y lo guio hasta los sillones, donde cuidando su mano lo siento. Su respiración es pesada, sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo intenso cuando miro esos ojos verdes y rápidamente rebulle de mi mirada. Sonrió interiormente del pequeño corderito asustado por la loba, puede que tenga razón en temerme.

Con ayuda de unas pinzas, retiro con suma delicadeza varios pequeños trozos de cristal, limpio con una toalla la sangre que no deja de correr escandalosamente entre su palma.

—Sostén la toalla entre tu mano, voy por un agua y algo de jabón, no vaya a pasar que se infecte esa herida y si mañana veo que no hay una evolución, te llevare al hospital. Tal vez puedas necesitar de otro tratamiento —palmeo su hombro.

Busco dos cubetas en el área de lavado y una bandeja, una la lleno con agua fría y la otra la dejo para vertir el agua sucia, busco en los gabinetes algún tipo de jabón que sea el adecuado para atender la urgencia, no quiero lastimar más de lo que ya está al señorito Edward. Me refiero tanto a lo físico como mentalmente, parece que ya he hecho suficiente por hoy.

Lo encuentro sentado en el sillón, con las piernas recogidas abrazándolas con su mano sana, su mirada es la de un niño asustado y temeroso del futuro. Su mente parece estar muy lejano al momento que vivimos y provoca un pinchazo en mi corazón. Todo sentimentalismo se borra, cuando veo que la toalla está más cercano al rosa que al blanco que deje.

—Vamos Edward, dejame lavarte esa mano. Luego te pondré un poco de jabón para desinfectar, ungüento después de secar y unos vendajes. Quieto, trataré de hacerlo con la mayor delicadez, pero me temo que esto ya te debió haber pasado, ¿cierto? —Hago una mueca de desagrado, se cuanto puede doler.

Asiente en silencio.

Con una bandeja vierto un poco de agua en la zona lastimada, su gesto de dolor me tensiona y esto sumado a que la sangre y yo parecemos no llevarnos del todo bien, o es al menos lo que mi estomago esta opinando en este preciso momento. Pasando el trance inicial, lavo con cuidado su mano con jabón y me alegra que el agua cada vez es más clara que al principio. Me estiro a la mesilla y tomo la toalla limpia, seco y envuelvo rápidamente.

—Déjame limpiar todo esto, te pongo la pomada y los vendajes. Parece que no es tan grave como al principio pensé —paso mi mano entre su cabello, parece ser que es muy suave.

Ignorando el repentino picor de mi mano, me deshago del agua y coloco todo en su lugar, la toalla sucia la tiro en el contenedor, no será posible regresarla a su color inicial. En el camino lavo mis manos perfectamente, dándome cuenta que no he cumplido con los señalamientos de la manicurista, pero no me importa en absoluto. Se pueden arreglar después o no.

Vuelvo a la sala donde me encuentro con el señorito Edward hurgando en el botiquín, aparentemente con la necesidad de hacer algo por si mismo. Pero no lo voy a permitir, que disfrute el corderito los cuidados de la malvada loba, mis pensamientos me provocan una carcajada.

—Edward, ¿puedes quedarte quieto, pequeño cordero? Estas lastimado y yo estoy al mando, así que fuera manos de mi botiquín. Que te voy colocar ese ungüento y las vendas —camino hacia él, con el sonido del repique de mis botas como único sonido en el departamento.

—No-no quie-quie-ro mo-mo-les-tar más —la voz le tiembla un poco.

Me arrodillo frente a la mesa y saco lo que necesito.

—Por dios corderito, ¿Qué ha pasado para que tengas tan poca autoestima? No tiene nada de malo aceptar la ayuda desinteresada de quien te lo ofrezca, yo no estoy jugando dobles partidas, si es por eso que temes. Déjame resarcir mi pasado, esto no me cuesta en absoluto y en estos meses me has aportado enseñanzas aunque tú no lo sepas, aprecio tu lealtad en estos meses y esto es muy poco a comparación de todo lo que estoy agradecida —lo miro directamente a los ojos. Aunque su evidente inocencia me incomoda, además de que no acostumbro últimamente a expresar agradecimiento a nadie.

Tomo unas tijeras y corte el excedente de venda. Esta listo.

—Tu mano ya está curada, procura no tener una copa entre las manos cuando tengas un ataque de ira, hay algunas pelotas que cumplen esa función. Se buen chico, cámbiate a algo más cómodo y ven a cenar, pondré a calentarlo todo en el horno de microondas. No tardes —le hago una indicación con la mano y asiente, dejándome sentada en el sillón.

— ¿Me-me per-per-mi-mi-te u-unas pa-pa-la-bras? —Escucho de nuevo su voz, asiento, no me volteo a mirarlo.

—Luces muy bonita, tu cabello hace resaltar aún más esos grandes ojos chocolates —no ha tartamudeado, pero apuesto que su sonrojo habitual ha estado presente en cada una de esas palabras.

—Gracias Edward, eres muy benevolente. Pero vamos, seguramente tienes hambre y te estás atrasando. Mañana tienes el día libre, estaré a mando de su cocina hasta que no cicatrice tu herida, puedes disfrutar de un paseo por la ciudad o bien descansar, ha estado muy pesado el trabajo.

—Oh no Bella, me gustaría al menos ir a revisar los estados actuales de la sucursal, Benjamín y yo estamos trabajando en ello, sabemos perfectamente que pronto tendremos que movernos a otra sucursal y esto tiene que estar listo más pronto que tarde. Sigues estando segura de no denunciar a Phill y su cómplice —sigue estando a mis espaldas, tal vez sea propio que hablemos así, confirmo una vez más que soy yo quien lo intimido, pero no entiendo porque.

—Estoy muy segura de ello, no quiero problemas innecesarios. Solo espero que estemos recuperándonos, que las deudas se paguen en hora y forma correspondiente. Si todo sale bien, es posible que en un par de semanas más estemos viajando a París, Italia y culminando en Nueva York. Tal vez para las navidades estemos acabando todo este trabajo, seguramente tendremos vacaciones más tarde. Quizás pueda presentarme a Sasha Gale, puedo persuadirla para que me de sus secretos o simplemente ahorrarme la cola para degustar esos dulces que prepara —pienso en el futuro cercano, o más bien lo que ocurriría en seis meses.

—Estoy seguro que los números están a la alza, por lo que será primordial buscar a un chef que este a la altura del reto. Benjamín ha hecho un trabajo excepcional —lo escucho muy confiado, eso me gusta—. Respecto a la tía Sasha, no creo que le de sus secretos culinarios, seguramente le recompensará con una canasta que la llevará hasta un ataque de diabetes.

—Sería una muerte muy dulce, vale la pena. Pero mucho parloteo por hoy, póngase cómodo mientras recaliento la cena que compre. Aparece antes de que arrase con todo.

Es como término con nuestra conversación.

.

.

.

Sentados en la barra de la cocina, provocando un poco de todos las especialidades que traje, debo reconocer que su sabor es incluso mejor de lo que pensé y todo por un económico precio. Acompaño mi comida con una lata de _Coca-cola _y el señorito Edward con un botellín de cerveza oscura, parece que es necesario por las dos botellas atrás que se ha terminado.

—¿Has probado el salmón? Esta delicioso, probablemente en mi próxima visita termine con todas las reservas que tengan listos.

Doy un sorbo nada elegante a mi refresco. Provocando la risita de Edward.

—Lo-lo la-la-men-men-to, no-no qui-qui-se… —lo interrumpo.

—No se preocupe, mientras no lo haga con el resto del personal presente siéntase libre de reír. La madre de Esme, me hubiera reprendido corriéndome de su mesa, una vez de pequeña lo hizo y por ello posiblemente no dejo de hacerlo. Tengo una vena algo rebelde —sonrío ante el recuerdo.

—Ha-ha-ce bi-bi-en —toma un trago de su cerveza—. Us-us-ted, es-es li-li-bre de-de ha-ha-cer lo-lo que-que de-de-see, la-la re-re-bel-di es-es bu-bu-e-na. No-no per-per-mi-ta, que-que pi-pi-so-so-teen su-su es-es-pi-ri-ri-tu.

Me sorprenden sus palabras, por lo que el bocado que iba a dar lo dejo de nuevo en mi plato.

—¿Han pisoteado tu espíritu, Edward?

Se levanta de su silla, temo por un momento que se haya molestado por mis palabras y huya a su habitación, como la última vez que toque una fibra sensible. Recorre las cortinas del ventanal y mira las calles, pero me sorprende que continúe hablando.

—Mi hermana Alice se hizo a cargo de mí cuando nuestra madre nos abandono, mi padre continuo como si no pasará nada y se sumergió en sus negocios. Supongo que no le importábamos, porque fuimos adoptados años atrás. Ella solía ser muy estricta, me castigaba cuando no cumplía sus expectativas —se estremece, con lo que parece ser rabia—. Era unos diez años más grande que yo, ella mueve las fichas de su tablero a su conveniencia.

—¿Aún la vez? ¿Vive contigo? —Respeto la distancia que ha puesto, además que es una vía más fácil para platicar, sin sus constantes tartamudeos.

—Sí, vivimos en la casa de nuestro padre. No me gusta hablar de ella, ni de nadie de esa familia. Aunque la excepción son mi abuela Maggie y la tía Sasha Gale, mi abuelita es una importante y respetada diseñadora de modas. Es aún muy joven, parece ser que conoció al abuelo Daniel cuando ambos se encontraron en una fiesta de sociedad, se enamoraron y seis meses después se casaron, hasta que lamentablemente murió años atrás.

Wow mucha información, pero me temo que esto tiene historias más profundas.

—La historia de tus abuelos suena hermosa, aún más que admirable, siendo tu abuela una gran diseñadora de modas, pudo haberse dejado llevar por lo que sus padres le dictaran —me pierdo en mis pensamientos—. Una de mis amigas más cercanas, su padre es un importante empresario de Nueva York, la empresa que lidera es una de las más poderosas en la ciudad, pero es tanto su ambición que hizo un arreglo con un hombre llamado Ben y él la obligo a casarse con ese hombre, fui a su boda y no sabes lo miserable que es mi pobre Ángela. Es muy difícil tener este tipo de vida, un apellido capaz de impactar a todos, a veces solo desearíamos ser unos chicos comunes y corrientes.

Tomo una cerveza del cartón de six-pack, parecen ser estos temas muy profundos.

—Tienes mucha razón Bella, mi abuela Maggie es una mujer indomable ni siquiera el mismo abuelo Daniel fue capaz de luchar contra su independencia, virtud que heredo mi tía Sasha. Y la cual hubiera sido un don para mí, muchas cosas se salen de mis manos y no soy capaz de revertir los daños. Pero si es necesario pongo en la mesa mi alma, ellas no tienen porque ensuciarse por tanta porquería que nos rodea.

Su mirada aún es fija en la venta, donde parece ser que puede comunicarse sin temor.

—Siempre será mejor la verdad, Edward. No puede vivir escondiéndote entre las sombras.

—Es mejor que vivir en la luz y darte cuenta de las costosas perdidas.

—Vamos cuéntame un poco más acerca de tu familia —lo animo, esta historia parece tener aún raíces más profundas.

No estoy segura de que me dé más información.

—La familia se rompió desde que Reneé, mi madre adoptiva nos abandonó a Charlie, Alice y a mí. Mi tía y abuela no pararon de acusar a mi padre de las peores cosas, él no se quedó callado y se atrevió a forcejear con su madre, la tía Sasha se puso furiosa y lo ataco. Charlie es de aquellos hombres machistas, no soporto que mi tía le pusiera una mano encima y en un intercambio de golpes el tiro él al suelo. Desde ese día, mi abuela lo desconoció como su hijo y nunca volvieron a casa —termina de relatar, soltando un pesado suspiro.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Cómo es que recuerdas con exactitud esa escena? ¿Hace cuando fue eso? —Tomo un sorbo de cerveza, hago una mueca por el no tan agradable sabor.

—Porque esos momentos fueron los más impactantes a la vista de un niño de seis años y por otras cosas que no quiero mencionar —noto de reojo como su espalda se pone rígida—. Bella, no quiero volver hablar sobre esto. A nadie le he contado con explícitos detalles sobre mi vida privada, agradecería tu discreción.

—Ten por seguro que nadie conocerá tu historia —le aseguro, no suelo romper mis promesas.

No recibo respuesta inmediatamente, por lo que lentamente muevo mi cabeza hacia la ventana, veo como el señorito Edward parece atormentado y por un momento pienso en acercarme, pero tampoco quiero atosigarlo. En el momento menos esperado, su mirada se vuelve a mí, por primera vez observo con exactitud el color verde de sus ojos enmarcados por esos lentes de diseñador, veo en sus profundidades tristeza, ira y miedo, pero lo que me deja con el corazón encogido es que también veo, ¿vergüenza? Parece ser que se ha dado cuenta me mi escrutinio, por lo que de manera veloz se dirige hacia su habitación.

—No lo hagas Edward, por favor olvidemos todo lo anterior y solo acabemos la cena. Si no quieres platicar más lo acepto, pero no puedes irte a la cama con medio estomago vacío. No señor, usted no se va a su cuarto hasta que se acabe la comida —no estoy segura que me haya escuchado, porque lo pierdo de vista.

Me quedo mirando fijamente el pasillo por donde huyo, pero parece que no le han importado mis palabras. No es como si debería hacerme caso.

Totalmente molesta conmigo misma y mi boca enorme, me giro en el banco y poniendo mis codos sobre la mesa oculto mi rostro entre mis manos.

_Muy bien Bella, acabas de joder a lo grande._

—Lo-lo si-si-en-to —escucho un familiar tartamudeo

Volteo lentamente y veo a un culpable señorito Edward.

—No, por favor. Si alguien debe disculparse soy yo, mi bocota a veces me juega mal. En verdad que prometo a no volver a disgustarte con temas tan pesados —le sonrío tímidamente.

—Gra-gra-cias.

—Ahora a terminar de comer Edward… —Le ordeno, pero de inmediato me doy cuenta que ese no es el tono adecuado para usar con un corderito asustado—. Por favor —agrego, con una sensación amarga en mi garganta a la hora de pronunciar esas dos palabritas.

_Tenemos que poner en práctica en el uso de esa de esas dos palabras mágicas. "Por favor"._

Temeroso se acerca, jalando el banco que estaba usando antes de nuestra platica. Veo como toma sus palillos chinos y continua comiendo su plato. Siento en el estómago unos nudos y sumando la sensación amarga de mi garganta, ya no quiero más comida por el momento.

Me estiro por mi olvidado vaso de refresco, dando sorbos pequeños que de alguna manera elimina ese sabor y la resequedad en la garganta. El silencio nos envuelve, no lo soporto en verdad, no después de que él se ha abierto a mí, contándome parte de su vida privada.

—¿Qué le parece mi cambio de look, Edward? —Trazo con uno de mis dedos el granito de la barra.

Escucho como de pronto deja de escapar todo el aire.

—Lu-lu-ce muy-muy linda —unas nueves rosas colorean sus mejillas—. Si-si me-me lo-lo per-mi-mi-te, qui-qui-siera de-de-cir-le-le que-que es muy-muy bo-bo-ni-ta —sonríe con timidez.

—Oh, eres muy amable Edward. Me has hecho sentirme realmente halagada, mira que un hombre con ese intachable porte y caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, no es cualquier cosa. Gracias corderito —no oculto mi sonrisa de satisfacción, hace mucho nadie me decía que era linda.

—¿Qué- qué la-la á-á-ni-mo a-a un-un cam-bio-ra-di-di-cal? Cla-cla-ro si-si es-es que-que se-se pue-pue-de sa-sa-ber —come un trocito de salmón.

—Claro que se puede saber Edward, no vuelvas a temer a preguntarme algo. La loba no ataca a los corderitos indefensos —sonrío con ironía, no se supone que en los clichés la temerosa es siempre la chica. Ahora sé que mienten—. Mira, me canse de tener la apariencia de la misma chica de la pubertad a pesar de ser ya lo suficientemente grande como para manejar una importante empresa como lo es Carlo's, no vi nada interesante que hacer esta mañana y decidí ir a dar un paseo por _Oxford Streart, _me encontré con un salón de belleza y me deje mimar. Incluso conseguí a una _personal shooper_ y me cambió una parte importante de mi armario.

—Us-us-ted es-es aún muy-muy joven, no-no de-de-be-ría a-a-ver-gon-zar-se de-de su-su i-i-ma-gen. Ja-ja-más se-se de-ni-ni-gre con-con na-na-die.

Hasta el poco experto Edward sabía las lecciones importantes de la vida, mismas que ella aprendió con golpes que consideró por un poco tiempo como lo peor que le podía suceder a alguien en la vida, cosa que no tenía en comparación con los problemas de otras personas. Tal vez el vivir en un entorno donde nunca me falto nada, debe ser por el cual me derrumbe al primer rasguño, yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas el que Thomas me mirará como una mujer, pero al haber elegido a mi prima Kate toco a mi corazón. Uno que jamás había sido rechazado de ninguna manera, todo le había sido entregado en charola de oro y sin costarle demasiado.

—Ahora lo sé Edward, usted sin proponérselo me ha dado demasiadas lecciones de vida. Mire que la princesita de papá y mamá es una completa inútil a la hora de defenderse ante un monstruo que puede llegar a ser de lo más destructivo, llamado experiencias de la vida —siento un nudo en la garganta, justo en estos momentos me siento muy vulnerable.

Perdida en el mar de sensaciones que me albergan, siento unos golpecitos en el hombro acompañados de una sonrisa sincera y sé que esa es su manera de reconfortarme. No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo, su timidez puede a llegar se un tanto estresante, pero justo ahora es el bálsamo para un corazón aún dañado.

Sin resistirme me levanto de la silla y beso su frente, puedo sentir por unos pocos instantes su rubor bajo mis labios, su respiración es de lo más dificultosa y que decir del bombeo de su corazón parece como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

—Le toca lavar los trastes Edward, vengo en un ratito para que tomemos un té —le guiño un ojo y salgo disparada hacia la entradas, donde me coloco las bolas en los brazos para llevarlas en mi habitación.

Camino tan rápido como me lo permiten mis bolsas y con una patada abro mi puerta. Infundiéndome tranquilidad después de una serie de emociones en la sala, aún las palabras de Edward no paran de girar en mi mente, formulándome una y mil dudas, pero como le había prometido, no volvería a tocar esos temas fuertes al menos que él así lo quisiera, ahí estaré más que puesta para ser toda oídos.

Olvidándome del tema, emocionada abro cada una de las bolsas y colocándolas en mi armario con sumo cuidado, evitando que se arruguen o maltraten antes de siquiera estrenarlos. Mis zapatos los ordeno en una repisa, dejando atrás mis viejos zapatos deportivos y prometiéndome usarlos solo aquí y mostrar una mejor versión de la Bella que deseaba ser.

Mis cremas y demás cosméticos los guardo en el cajón de mi tocador, brevemente veo mi imagen en el espejo y no creo que esa sea la misma chica que me miro en la mañana. Es una gran satisfacción verme reflejada y gustarme lo que hay, aunque se bien que mi interior es de lo más feo y oscuro que puede existir, como bien diría el viejo refrán "_aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda._"

Sacudo mi cabeza ante esos pensamientos despectivos, me recuerda un tanto a lo que el señorito Edward puede enfrentarse cada vez que se mira en el espejo. Si quiero ayudarlo, debo de aplicar los mismos consejos que le doy.

No puedo decir que sea con exactitud, pero hay algo que me llama a proteger a Edward.

.

.

.

POV Kate

Acarició con pereza mí ya hinchado vientre, mi hermoso porotito cada día crece más y más, no puedo esperar para conocerlo. ¿Cómo puede ser que lo ame tanto, sin siquiera conocerlo? Niego, este bebé ha puesta la vida de Thomas y la mía de cabeza.

—¿En qué tanto piensas amor? —Me sorprendo al verme envuelta en sus protectores brazos.

—En lo mucho que deseo en ya tener a nuestro bebé entre nuestros brazos, acariciar su cabecita y llenarlo de besos —sueño despierta, la mayor ilusión de mi vida es ser madre y estoy a punto de verlo realizado.

—Yo también ya lo quiero entre mis brazos, quiero empezar a vivir plenamente con mi familia. Gracias por hacerme participe de este hermoso sueño, no sabes cómo te amo, tú le has dado sentido a mi existencia —sus palabras siempre me causan la misma emoción y ahora con mis hormonas revolucionadas no es la excepción, rompo en llanto.

—¿Qué sucede mi amor? —Pregunta angustiado mi marido, quitando el cabello que cae en mi rostro, pero patéticamente no puedo contestarlo—. ¿Te duele? —toca mi vientre.

Niego.

—Son lágrimas de alegría —logro hablar entre sollozos—. Los amo tanto, tú Thomas le has dando sentido a mi vida y es cuando me siento importante. Los tengo a ti y a porotito.

—Siempre nos tendrás amor, porotito te amará de la misma manera que yo lo hago. Casarme contigo es la mejor elección de mi vida —besa con suavidad mis labios, volviéndose poco a poco más intendo nuestro contacto, un gemido sale de mis labios.

Y como la tonta enamorada que soy, caigo rendida a sus deseos…


	14. Capítulo 13: ¿Trato hecho?

La Saga Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

.

.

.

Inocente Tentación

Capítulo 13: ¿Trato hecho?

POV Bella.

_Tuvimos un invierno difícil_

_Tuvimos unos ásperos meses_

_Y cuando las tormentas se produjeron en la costa_

_Se sintió como rompieron todo en nosotros a la vez._

_Pero yo no quiero pasar toda mi vida en el interior_

_Quiero salir, y enfrentar a la luz del sol._

_No voy a vivir toda mi vida en el interior_

_Voy a salir, y se enfrentar a la próxima tormenta._

_Frank Turner - The Next Storm_

_._

_._

_._

_Cordero._

Es una dulce especie mansa, muy dócil y suavidad que se muestra en el carácter o trato, la iconografía de este animal se presta normalmente para los sacrificios religiosos, podemos tener como ejemplo el _cordero de dios _que se utiliza normalmente en la literatura litúrgica y teología a Jesús de Nazaret.

Ahora mismo, creo que conozco a uno de carne y hueso; sosegado, tranquilo y apacible; puedo deducir que es a él a quien han lastimado infinidad de veces, por lo que al mismo tiempo no es tan dócil, las personas muy duramente podrían tomar o acariciar su figura.

En estos ya seis meses de trabajo a marchas forzadas en el restaurante, me he acostumbrado a la hermosa ciudad londinense, sus calles, clima y gente, he aprendido a conocer a fondo sus secretos y envolverme en ellos. Pero lo que simplemente me ha rebasado es Edward, lo poco que se, es gracias a él y de ahí ni yo misma puedo descifrarlo, es todo un enigma el señorito.

El sous Edward me ha sorprendido gratamente, la técnica que tiene es superior a la que yo pensaba que poseía, su pasión por la gastronomía es irracional, su entrega a este lugar es total y eso me conmueve profundamente, se perfectamente que la presión de este sitio es a nivele asfixiantes para cualquier otra persona, pero el parece superarlo sin mayor problema, en el fondo sé que él puede con esto y más.

Lo miro andar en la cocina, cuando yo no ando cerca se suelta y comienza a dar órdenes, no es como otros chefs, sabe perfectamente lo que dice, sin necesidad de gritar de más o imponerse ante el equipo con prepotencia.

Ese es mi pequeño secreto, me alejo de la cocina por largos periodos y lo dejo ser, su pasión me recuerda al de la pequeña e inocente Bella que comenzaba en este duro negocio, es toda una delicia ver su empeño para que cada platillo que salga sea perfecto. Este es uno de esos momentos, me siento en las escaleras que me llevan a mi oficina y miro como se encarga él del lugar, seguro y firme, parece ser que el miedoso Edward se ha quedado en algún armario, y me gusta; es por ello que lo dejo ser y me encierro la mayor parte del tiempo en mi oficina.

El sonido de mi celular me saca de mis ensoñaciones, lo saco de mi pantalón y me alejo, no quiero alertar a nadie del equipo sobre mi escondite. Subo rápidamente las escaleras, observo el nombre de la persona que me llama y suspiro, esto se ha vuelto una costumbre entre nosotros, misma hora que desde hace más de un mes.

—¿Bella?

—Hey, ¡hola Thomas! —sigo mi camino hacia mi oficina.

—Cariño, ¿cómo va tu día? —puedo escuchar su nerviosismo, siempre es lo mismo.

—Muy bien, haciendo girar las ganancias para ganar lo máximo, todo se trata de ganar —me siento en mi sofá de descanso, subo mis rodillas y con mi brazo libre las rodeo.

—¿Y si eso es así? ¿Quién se hace cargo de la cocina? Hace unos días tus padres estaban muy contentos leyendo una revista de critica gastronómica Londinense, resaltaban el excelente servicio y calidad que les ofrecía el lugar que está a tu mando, diciendo que el restaurante se había reinventado, que incluso era mejor que en sus inicios, ¿sabes cómo se han sentido tus padres? No les cabía el orgullo en el pecho, su hija había roto con todo esquema y según sus palabras, tú eras mucho mejor chef que lo que ellos pudieron haber sido algún día.

Sonrió, no creo que eso sea así, ni mucho menos puedo aceptar que ellos estén orgullosos de mi, cuando yo se que no soy lo que creen.

—No sabía que hemos sido mencionados en esa revista, ni mucho menos he revisado lo que dicen de nosotros en los medios. Nuestra atención está puesta en otra clase de cosas importantes, pero lamento romper la burbuja de mis padres, yo solo me he hecho a cargo de la cocina en sus inicios, _mi sous_ es quien pasa la mayoría de tiempo en la cocina, haciendo y rompiendo a su creer, todo el mérito es de él. —No puedo evitar sonreír, ese es el logro de Edward. Solo suyo.

—Oh… No sé qué decirte Bella… Me sorprende —su tono parece ser así, no miente cuando lo dice.

—No pasa nada, Thomas. Gracias por el tip, investigaré que más dicen de nosotros y premiare a quien lo tenga merecido, al igual que fue regañado por no cumplir con las expectativas del negocio —afirmo, esas críticas positivas parecen encaminar hacia el objetivo que nos fijamos al principio y que muy pronto conoceremos los resultados.

—¿Para cuándo iras a la próxima sucursal? ¿Era Italia o Francia? —me recuerda.

—Creo que será Italia, he enviado ya a mi gente de confianza a explorar ese territorio y parece ser que las cosas no van tan mal, si todo sale como yo quiero, para dentro de un par de semanas me estaré mudando allá. Pero vamos, dejemos hablar de mí y cuéntame cómo están tu mujer e hijo; ¿han decidió ya conocer el sexo? O quieren dejarlo pasar y que sea sorpresa.

—Kate no aguanto más las ansias y decidió conocer el sexo. Bella, serás tía de una hermosa princesa —su alegría es contagiosa y sonrió, me alegra escucharlo así.

—Que feliz noticia Thomas, la princesa de papá está en camino. Envíale mis felicitaciones a le bella mamá, seguramente ella y sus abuelos están contentos con la noticia.

—Así es Bella…

Tres tímidos toques me distraen, obligándome a tapar la bocina del aparato.

—Adelante, por favor.

Edward se asoma y yo lo invito a entrar, comunicándole con mis manos a que espere un par de minutos y dedicar mi atención a él.

—Oh lo siento Thomas, me tengo que ir. Este lugar demanda mi atención, nos hablamos mañana, ¿si? —hablo en voz baja.

—Claro Bella, siempre es bueno hablar con mi buena amiga. Te quiero mucho, se buena chica y cuídate, necesito en buen estado a la tía de mi princesa…

—Claro, cuida mucho a tu mujer e hija. Adiós. —Cuelgo.

Guardo mi celular y camino hacia Edward, quien parece estar muy entretenido jugando con mi _slinky arcoíris._ Rápidamente se da cuenta de mi total atención a él y se detiene abruptamente, cosa que me molesta demasiado. No debe de temer a nadie, no es como si el que juegue con ese pedazo de plástico sea un delito.

—¿Qué sucede Chef? ¿En que le puedo ser útil? —me siento en mi silla, observándolo juguetear con sus manos.

—Na-na-da ma-ma-lo Bella. Ben-ben-ja-min ya re-re-greso de su via-via-je. Nos ha ci-ci-tado pa-pa-ra den-den-tro de un par de-de horas, in-in-cluso Tia, se-se ha o-o-frecido a-a es-es-tar al-al man-man-do de-de la co-co-cina —asiento, ya muy acostumbrada a los problemas de comunicación de Edward.

—Oh dios mío. Nos dirá si lo logramos o no, ¿verdad Edward?

Asiente, puedo ver en su rígida postura que esto también le angustia.

—To-to-do es-es-ta-ta-rá bien Bella —toma mi mano del escritorio y la aprieta con fuerza.

Solo asiento, no puedo estar muy segura de esa afirmación.

.

.

.

Las siguientes par de horas me las paso sentada en mis escaleras, veo como el equipo de cocina se mueve de un lado a otro cumpliendo con todas las comandas que llegan y enviándolas rápidamente hasta nuestros comensales. El chef Edward se encuentra en un rincón de la cocina, enseñando a nuestra recién llegada Tia como son las cosas aquí.

Ella hace unos cuantos años atrás trabajo aquí, ambas somos mujeres con personalidades muy fuertes, aguantamos trabajar durante un buen tiempo y según puedo recordar me envió su carta de renuncia, diciéndome que yo era "_una perra maldita" _que por el bien de nuestra amistad ya no aguantaba más. Prometió que jamás regresaría, pero ahora la tengo de nuevo en este sitio.

Edward se encarga de enseñarle, mostrándole la carta y haciendo anotaciones en una hoja de papel. Posteriormente toma uno de los varios tipos de platos que tiene sobre su mesa y comienza a dibujar con un plumón; a la vez continúa dirigiendo a su equipo de cocina. Tía parece estar muy entretenida, la veo anudando su delantal y ajustando la red de su cabello, saca los cuchillos de su cartera y comienza a desinfectarlos, mientras sigue prestando atención al chef.

—Disculpe chef Edward, necesito de su aprobación. ¿Cree que la crema esta ya a su punto? Realmente no le veo buena pinta —señala el joven _chef de partie._

Con suma elegancia, Edward se mueve hasta donde se encuentra el chico con un bol de su preparación. Saca una cuchara de su filipina y prueba, por su gesto deduzco que no es para nada lo que espera de la base para la crema de espárragos.

—Chef Rooney, esto le hace falta más tiempo en la batidora. Si lo dejamos así, parecerá un horrible engrudo. Asegúrese de agregar lentamente la harina y que la batidora valla a una velocidad media, no coloque la harina directamente a la olla sino quedara espantoso. Por favor —su voz es clara, ningún tartamudeo se hace presente y eso me sorprende más, ¿Por qué sucede eso? ¿Será consiente de ese punto?

—Muchas gracias chef Edward, así lo haré —el chico sale corriendo rumbo a su estación.

Lo veo moverse de nuevo hasta Tía, quien afila uno de sus cuchillos con la vieja técnica de la escuela, en un bol lleno, previamente coloco una piedra plana, la saco y de movimientos diagonales lo afila. Intercambian más palabras, ella ríe por algo que le dice Edward, el solo niega con la cabeza.

—¡Hey Bella! ¿Qué haces sentada aquí?

Volteo y me encuentro con mi viejo amigo Benjamín, me encojo de hombros y continúo observando el ritmo con que se trabaja aquí. Él se limita a sentarse a mi lado, mirando a su preciosa esposa en acción.

—Como amo a mi morena, ella es espectacular —suspira como un tonto enamorado.

—Es una chica muy dura, ¿cómo es que ablandaste su corazón?

—Ninguna mujer dura, Bella. Ella es solo muy perfeccionista en su trabajo, en lo privado es más abierta a que ocurran imprevistos y gustosa acepta el reto que se le cruce. Ella es muy dulce, me enamore de ella a primera vista —ella se da cuenta de su presencia y le sonríe. Él le guiña un ojo.

—Wow Benjamín, esa mujer tiene bien domado. ¿Sabes? Me alegró mucho ser testigo de tu boda, fue muy dulce verlos así de enamorados y mayormente ser testigo años después de que ese amor está más vigente que nunca —le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Gracias, Bella. Tú sabes que eres de mis más grandes amigas en esta vida. Yo quisiera verte así como tú me describes, enamorada. Que alguien te ame con la pasión y devoción que mereces. Él, no era suficiente hombre para ti. Tú castaña, mereces a un hombre apasionado como tú, pero a la vez que te trate con extrema dulzura y delicadeza. Sé que pronto llegará para ti el chico correcto —me besa el tope de la cabeza.

—Mi hombre tiene razón, Bella. Ese hombre que tanto te rompió, es un niño que bien tiene merecido a la otra niñita de papá. Tú lo que necesitas es un hombre que te posea por completo, que te trate como la diosa pasional que eres y mime a esa princesa que habita en ti. Mira a tu alrededor, existen mejores especímenes que ese tonto ciego. Hazlo y ganarás Bella, tenlo por seguro —me sonríe de forma traviesa, como si conociera algo que yo no.

Confirmo una vez más que Tía es rara.

.

.

.

Edward y yo estamos sentados en las sillas del despacho de Benjamín. Ambos nerviosos y envueltos en un silencio cómodo. Este último tiene una cara que no revela nada y eso me pone aún más nerviosa, no sé qué pensar o más bien si lo sé, son noticias pésimas, no puede ser otra cosa.

—Bueno chicos, sé que esto los pone muy ansiosos. Antes que nada, quisiera felicitarlos por ese gran esfuerzo. Dedicaron horas y horas para que esto funcionara y así sucedió, las revistas gastronómicas no paran de elogiar el servicio y calidad de este lugar. Muchas felicidades Edward, aunque tu nombre no se mencione mucho, se perfectamente que tu eres el hombre que ha encabezado esa cocina, sé que Bella no me dejara mentir —la mirada de mi amigo se dirige a mí.

—Respecto a eso, yo no tenía idea que aparecía este lugar en esas revistas. Por lo poco que me he informado hace unos minutos atrás, es así. No tengo idea porque mi nombre aparece, cuando el responsable de los cambios favorables eres tu Edward, gracias por poner lo mejor de ti aquí, lo aprecio mucho —le sonrio con timidez, no sé qué más agregar.

—Gra-gra-cias, Be-be-lla —me sonríe de vuelta.

Solo asiento.

—Bueno niños, frente a ustedes tienen los balances del reciente semestre —nos señala un par de carpetas, con dedos temblorosos lo tomo—. Dentro de ellos se encuentra un completo informe de ingresos y gastos, en el que se define las cantidades totales empleadas paras satisfacer las necesidades del restaurante y el total de los ingresos de estos seis meses. He anexado un informe de ventas, de los últimos seis meses; ahí se explica claramente la evolución de la facturación. Y por último, lo que nos interesa, es el informe de rentabilidad y beneficios, el informe principal donde vemos los resultados generales de las ventas.

Abro con sumo pavor la dichosa carpeta, lo único que veo son números y más números. He trabajado durante mucho tiempo en estos sitios, pero no le encuentro sentido a todo esto, me siento perdida, no tengo ni idea de administración y finanzas.

Edward se acomoda los lentes y comienza a estudiar sus hojas, frunce el ceño. Sus dedos van siguiendo la serie de números que se le presentan. No sé cómo descifrar su cara, no revela mucho.

—Háblame en cristiano Benjamín, no entiendo esto. No estoy familiarizada con esta clase de números —no puedo parar de mover mis pies, siento el corazón en el estómago.

Benjamín cruza sus manos debajo de su barbilla, su mirada es serena, suelta un pesado suspiro.

—Bella, Edward —mueve la cabeza con pesar—. Chicos…

—Lo-lo hi-hi-ci-ci-mos Be-be-lla, lo-lo-gra-mos —el gesto de Edward es de absoluta felicidad.

_¿Qué?_

—Ay Edward, arruinaste el momento —el gesto de Benjamín es de frustración—. No viste la cara de Bella, rara vez uno la puede asustar. —Dirige su atención a mí—. Si Bella, ambos lograron la meta. ¿Qué otro resultado podría ser? Las deudas desaparecerán en no más de un par de meses, ambos trabajaron muy duro, así que felicidades niños.

Las manos me tiemblan, no puedo recordar un momento más feliz que este. Sin pensarlo, corro hacia mi buen amigo y lo abrazo, llenando de besos su rostro. De la misma forma corro hacia el señorito, tomándolo desprevenido, lo obligo a levantarse y lo abrazo con fuerza, puedo sentir el latido de su corazón desbocado.

—Gracias, gracias, Edward. Sin ti, esto tampoco hubiera sido posible, gracias por llenar de tu talento esa cocina —siento sus manos palmear suavemente mi espalda—. Eres un excelente profesional, que nadie te diga lo contrario corderito.

Me obligo a separarme de él, su labio inferior tiembla y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Sin poder evitarlo, beso la mejilla del señorito, palmeando suavemente su mejilla contraria, me causa una ternura infinita.

—Muy bien hecho amigo Edward —Benjamín se une a las felicitaciones a el chef estrella de _la cadena Carlo's_—. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi amigo, o mejor dicho mis amigos —sostiene mi mano.

—Disculpe señor Benjamín. Necesita la chef Tía la presencia del chef Edward —escucho la voz coqueta de la secretaria Victoria.

—Enseguida va, gracias Vicky —le responde mi amigo.

—I-i-ré con Tia… Mu-mu-chas gra-gra-cias Ben-ben-jamin. Mu-mu-chas gra-gra-cias por to-to-do Bella —sonríe y sin decir más se aleja caminando rápidamente.

_Él es un chico con mucho potencial…_

—No sé si lo abras notado, Bella. Edward es un chico muy inseguro, he tratado muchas veces hurgar más allá de lo que permite ver, pero parece imposible. No es necesario que lo exprese con palabras él está muy lastimado, incluso más de lo que tu puedes estar —asiento, estoy de acuerdo con Benjamín.

—Lo sé, Benjamín. Él es un chico muy capaz de comerse al mundo, si solo él se diera cuenta de ello, si él no temiera, si él confiará en sus capacidades —suspiro, eso son las cosas que detesto de él y a la vez me infunden la inexistente ternura a mi corazón—. Me saca de quicio esa inseguridad, pero vamos, ¿Dónde están esas historias clichés que el mundo se ha encargado de vendernos? Donde el hombre es el dueño del maldito universo, él no es eso y ¿sabes qué? Me enoja. Él con su talento podría hacer eso y más.

—Bella, tu misma creíste durante cierto episodio de tu vida que eras débil. Posiblemente aún antes de ello, lo creías. ¿Pero sabes qué? Tú eres lo que describes de esas historias clichés, eres la dueña y señora del mundo, eres increíblemente fuerte —se acerca y me abraza, lo sostengo con fuerza—. Pero no todos tienen la fuerza nata que tu emanas, no lo dejes caer más Bella, yo sé lo que digo. Tía no está equivocada con ello, ella ve lo que tú ni Edward son capaces de ver.

Frunzo el ceño, ¿de qué demonios habla?

—Benjamín… —me interrumpe.

—No digas nada Bella, ni yo mismo te puedo explicar. Ni Tía lo podría hacer. Tu solo sigue haciendo esto, lo estas llevando muy bien. Ayúdalo a seguir rompiendo esos límites que él solo se ha impuesto. Él necesita esa atención, no otras personas. Él ya no pequeña, él tiene su propia familia.

Asiento de nuevo, lo sé.

Me separo del cuerpo de mi amigo.

Una vez más le agradezco por todo, ahora tengo algo que hacer.

.

.

.

Pov Tía.

Llego a la gran sucursal de Carlo's aquí en Londres. Durante algún tiempo este lugar fue mi hogar, pero sin duda yo no podía seguir aquí, no si odiaba el carácter duro de la chef Cullen.

Me sorprendo que la cocina este al mando del temeroso Edward. Por las pláticas de mi marido sé que él es un excelente chef, responsable del resurgimiento de este lugar. Sonrió al percibir un conjunto de olores, pimienta, sal y tomillo en su mayoría. Extrañaba estar en un lugar como este, desde que había dejado Carlo's no había vuelto a este sitio, a pesar de que mi marido trabajará aquí.

Decir que lo mejor que obtuve de este sitio es a él es totalmente cierto.

Nuestra historia comenzó una tarde de otoño, fue cuando recomendada por Esme y Carslie Cullen llegue a este lugar. Isabella era mi amiga de pequeña, ella por algún motivo se encontraba en la ciudad y me daría la bienvenida. Trabajar con ella era el mismo infierno, quería que todo fuera a la perfección y si no era así no se tocaba el corazón para decir lo que pensaba.

Él día en que ella no estuvo feliz con lo que hacía en la cocina, le avente el mandil y con un par de sencillas palabras me largue del local. Tomando solo mis cuchillos y mi mochila, salí por la puerta delantera, no menos.

Benjamín fue corriendo detrás de mí, rogando porque yo no me fuera. Al parecer el ego de la chef Cullen no le permitía salir a rogarme personalmente, me mandaba a su amiguito. Lo ignore, fue siguiéndome por varias cuadras más.

La historia se repitió al día siguiente, donde sentado al pie de mi puerta me pedía una oportunidad para hablar conmigo. Lo ignore. Lo mismo hice al día siguiente y las que le siguieron después.

Cuando decidí hablar con Isabella, solo fue para ir a reclamar mi liquidación. Su orgullo tampoco le permitió pedirme que yo me quedará en el restaurante, me deseo la mejor de las suertes y fue cuando reencontré a mi amiga.

Una vez más Benjamín me pidió disculpas en nombre de su jefa, a lo que yo solo le asentía bruscamente. Ese mismo día, llegue a la que era mi casa y para mi gran mala fortuna, el distribuidor de gas de mi vecino, había tenido una fuga su camión y por consecuente una explosión, teniendo así un incendio en esa casa, que a la vez había afectado a la mía, el lugar que me había costado tanto, ahora un gran porcentaje de ella estaba en cenizas. Ya no era habitable. De alguna manera termine durmiendo en la casa de Benjamín, lo mismo sucedió al día siguiente y varios meses más. Durante ese tiempo encontré en él a un hombre encantador, caballeroso y divertido, aunque yo no me confiaba del todo. Mi situación era el de desempleada y con una casa valuada como pérdida total, mis pocos ahorros no me permitían alquilar una casa o departamento, ni mucho menos correría hacia mi familia al primer desastre.

Poco a poco se fue dando nuestra relación, no existieron las palabras para declarar todo aquello que sentíamos por el otro. Sin ningún tipo de compromiso, nos dejamos llevar e indefinidamente me quede en la casa de mi hombre. No todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Naturalmente mi familia se enteró de todo lo acontecido meses atrás, reprobaron el hecho de que yo no fuera a pedir ayudar y que por el contrario me refugie en la casa de un hombre que bien se pudo haber aprovechado de mí; durante meses no quisieron que yo llevará a presentarles a mi novio, por lo que con todo el dolor de mi alma, me aleje de ellos.

Como vieron que él siempre estaba ahí conmigo, que la relación que llevábamos era fuerte y consolidada, dieron el brazo a torcer y se dejaron conquistar por mi salvador preferido. En un día, los corazones de todos ellos estaban en el bolsillo de mi novio.

Los meses fueron pasando y una propuesta de matrimonio llegó, a la que yo sin duda acepte, yo estaba más que ilusionada con ser la esposa de Benjamín. La boda llego hasta varios años después, luego de que por fin nos pusiéramos de acuerdo y fijáramos una fecha.

Veo con gran felicidad que este lugar ha vuelto a resurgir de sus cenizas. Tanto yo como mi esposo, sospechábamos que el chef a cargo de este lugar antes de la intervención de Bella, sacaba buen tajo de las ganancias y por ende estaban perdiendo todo.

Me reúno con el chef encargo del lugar, que no es más que el buen amigo Edward. No solo he visto lo feliz que ha hecho a mi hombre con su amistad, si no que yo también le he tomado cariño, un chico tan dulce y amable, no es difícil de resistirse.

─¡Hola, dulzura! ─Me acerco y beso sus mejillas─. ¿Cómo estás?

─Muy-muy bien Tía. Gra-gra-cias —sonríe.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, chef Edward? Oh, antes que todo, te quiero felicitar. He leído todas las fantásticas críticas que han dado ciertas revistas especializadas sobre el resurgimiento de Carlo's London. Todo ellos mencionan solo a la _bicho _de Bella, cuando el mérito es todo tuyo —lo abrazo, tomándolo desprevenido, siento como se tensa y me retiro rápidamente, no quiero incomodarlo.

Tomo uno de mis cuchillos y comienzo afilándolo.

—Gra-gra-cias Tia. E-e-res muy a-a-mable, pe-pe-ro el me-me-rito es de Bella. Yo-yo so-so-lo soy un-un em-em-pleado —sonríe con lo que defino como resignación.

—Por supuesto que no eres un empleado más Edward. Tu eres el amo y señor de este lugar, solo deja que este infeliz mundo gastronómico se entere del diamante que tiene la jefa e irán todos detrás de ti, me atrevo a decir que eres superior y por mucho a Bella y a mí —le giño el ojo.

Sin duda una de las cosas que me desconcierta de Edward es su inseguridad. No lo puedo entender. Es un hombre talentoso, por experiencia propia conozco lo caballeroso y amable que puede llegar a ser, y sin agregar esa personalidad misteriosa que emana. Si fuera aquella Tia de la adolescencia, no dudaría en acercarme a él y tontear un poco. Es atractivo a su manera.

—¿Pue-pue-do pre-pre-gun-tar-tar-te una co-co-sa? —me pregunta Edward.

—Claro dulzura, escúpelo —lo aliento.

—¿Por qué lla-lla-mas a-a Bella _bicho_?

Me rio, ese sobrenombre es a causa de que nunca supere ese regaño de Bella.

—Es una manera amable de llamar a Bella. Supongo que es preferible que llame _bicho_ en lugar de _bitch. _Ahora que lo pienso, nunca supere que Bella tratará de dominar en esta cocina, cuando mi carácter e igual o peor que ella. —me encojo de hombros.

El ríe con verdadero entusiasmo, tanto que me contagio por él y rio aún más fuerte. Lo sabía, es una completa ridiculez.

Pidiendo unos segundos, Edward camina hasta donde un miembro del equipo necesita de su ayuda. Veo a mi hombre y a Bella a platicar, decido acercarme a ellos.

—… _Tú castaña, mereces a un hombre apasionado como tú, pero a la vez que te trate con extrema dulzura y delicadeza. Sé que pronto llegará para ti el chico correcto _—escucho a la vez que besa el tope de la cabeza de Bella.

Le aprieto un hombro a mi esposo.

—Mi hombre tiene razón, Bella. Ese hombre que tanto te rompió, es un niño que bien tiene merecido a la otra niñita de papá —saco mi enojo, ese tal amiguito de toda la vida se me ha hecho siempre un hombre sin agallas—. Tú lo que necesitas es un hombre que te posea por completo, que te trate como la diosa pasional que eres y mime a esa princesa que habita en ti. Mira a tu alrededor, existen mejores especímenes que ese tonto ciego. Hazlo y ganarás Bella, tenlo por seguro.

Y en mi mente llega la imagen de uno muy especial, que se podría igualar al espíritu de mi bicho favorito. Y para ello seguro habrá mucho tiempo para adelante, y estaré ansiosa por ello. Sonrió, esto será divertido.

.

.

.

POV Bella.

Cuelgo el teléfono, todo está listo.

Mañana será un día muy divertido y justo para todo el equipo de Carlo's.

Y he arreglado esos pequeños detalles de las revistas gastronómicas, les he aclarado que no soy yo quien está al mando del lugar, sino el chef Edward D. Masen Gale y con la promesa de corregir los errores en las versiones digitales y una aclaración en próximas ediciones, colgué.

Termino de hacer un par de compras virtuales, con fecha de entrega para dentro de un par de días. Escaneo la tarjeta con el mensaje que quiero que le sea enviado al remitente.

"_Deseo que tu vida sea extraordinaria._

_Siempre deseándote lo mejor para ti y esa nueva vida._

_¡Gracias por todo!_

_Bella."_

Y lo envió, el primer paso hacia el adiós. Y, ¿qué sucede? No duele ni angustia como meses atrás lo hacía, y me agrada ese sentimiento. Tal vez el perdón a mí misma, este cerca.

Sacudo esos pensamientos poco agradables y continuo con la organización del festejo. Puedo ser una mujer dura, pero no por ello, se ciega a lo bueno que hace su gente alrededor. Estoy muy orgullosa de todos ellos. Pero principalmente del Chef Edward, aún recuerdo cuando llego aquí, ha crecido tanto y lo que le espera, tengo puestas mis esperanzas en él y sé que no defraudará.

Escucho mi celular, es mi papá quien llama.

—¡Hola! —Saludo, trato de evitar desbordarme.

—¿Mi niña? ¿Bella?

—¡Hola papá! ¿Cómo está el rey de mi corazón? —Lo saludo aún más animada.

—Extrañando a mi niña, a este viejo le hace falta tu presencia. Pero entiendo porque te fuiste, prefiero extrañarte a ver a mi pequeña triste —la voz se le rompe.

—No papi, no te pongas triste. Tú pequeña está muy contenta trabajando en lo que más le gusta, ¿no te hace feliz saber eso? —contrataco mimosa, como la niña única de papá.

—Oh sí, mi pequeña valiente. Lo que me tiene mortalmente preocupado es el saber que nadie cuida de ti, estas tu allá tan lejos… —suspira.

Automáticamente viene a mi mente Edward, el encantador caballero que me abre la puerta del coche, casa o de cualquier otro sitio que visitemos. Él chico que me prepara el desayuno, comida o cena. O bien quien desde hace un par de semanas se encarga de que no olvide el abrigo, después que la anterior noche cuando íbamos de salida, por allí de la una de la madrugada, me di cuenta que no llevaba ningún tipo de chamarra o suéter que me protegieran del demoniaco frio que hacía, todo por confiarme en el buen clima de la mañana. Me reuní con Edward en la entrada y cuando vio que pretendía salir solamente con un vestido azul marino de manga corta y sandalias a juego, casi me gruñía, frunció el ceño, sin decirme ninguna palabra, saco su abrigo negro y un gorro del mismo color y me los coloco. Trate de devolvérselos, pero se negó. Quedando solo vestido con una delgada camisa de extraños dibujos.

—Hija, ¿estás ahí?

Sacudo la cabeza, alejándome de esos recuerdos.

—Si papá, aquí estoy. No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Dejemos hablar de mí y platícame sobre ti —lo anime, siempre ha sido interesante escuchar a Carslie Cullen.

—Realmente nada interesante. He ido algunas veces a monitorear el restaurante, debo de decir que me ha sorprendido mucho Thomas, es muy eficiente. Todo marcha como viento en popa… —Se detiene por unos momentos, me muevo de lugar, tal vez la señal no sea buena aquí—. Lo siento pequeña, no quise hablarte de él…

Lo entiendo ahora…

—No pasa nada papá, sobre eso —trago duro—. Creo que la distancia está haciendo efecto y ya no duele como al principio, creo que se puede ver reducido como amargura.

—Mi niña… Me duele saber eso, tu corazón no albergaba esos sentimientos. En él solo cabía el amor y candor, no me gusta saber que te sientes así.

—No, papi. Es natural, solo han pasado pocos meses desde que me aleje de Thomas. No pretendas que no sienta nada, después de tantos años de quererlo en silencio, esto no es así y tú lo sabes —le sonreí con serenidad, aunque no me viera, quería hacerle transmitir la paz que me embargaba este día.

—Bella, eres tan madura… —La voz una vez más se le quiebra—. Otras chicas a tu edad, estarían de compras con sus amigas, eligiendo el conjunto con que saldrían a la caza de algún chico. Pero tu mi princesa no, siempre has sido una niña muy madura y consiente, jamás nos provocaste ningún dolor de cabeza. Estoy orgulloso de ti pequeña.

Trago en seco, no soy siquiera una niña... No podría juzgar a otras chicas después de todo lo que he hecho a escondidas de todos.

—Soy una chica normal. No soy la perfección que tratas de pintar sobre mí. No te confundas padre —le contesto con voz seca, no sabe de lo que habla.

—Yo sé quién es mi Bella, no te confundas tú —contrataca.

—¡Ay papi! Dejemos esta disputa sobre quien conoce verdaderamente a Isabella Cullen. ¿Cómo esta Kate? —Cambio drástico de tema, mejor defensa.

—Ella vivió momentos muy angustiosos al inicio de su embarazo, pero ya en esta recta final del mismo parece que todo marcha muy bien. Ella y Thomas están muy ilusionados con la nena que están por tener, si no me equivoco la llamaran Eli.

_Eli Douglas… La princesita de Thomas… Wow._

—Aunque tal vez no me crean tú y mamá, me pone muy feliz saber que mi viejo amigo lo es. No miento que al principio me dolió y no me gusto para nada que él fuera feliz sin mi alrededor. Pero hoy, lo hace… —Suspiro pesadamente, es algo que había querido decir desde hace unos días.

—Tu corazón es noble, princesa. Es de esa Bella de quien te hablo…

_Tú y mi madre no saben nada… Nadie sabe sobre quien puede llegar ser Bella…_

—Ay papi, dejemos esos temas así. Me temo que debo dejarte ya, quisiera celebrar con el equipo todas las buenas notas que ha recibido Carlo's por la crítica especializada aquí en Londres —emito otra parte de los motivos.

—Muy bien pequeña, estoy feliz de reconozcas el trabajo de todos esos chicos. Una parte muy importante del éxito del local, esas revistas te mencionan como revolucionaria de la zona. Una chef llena de ideas frescas y renovadoras a lo clásico.

—Gracias por la flor padre, pero esas revistas se equivocan. Yo no estoy al frente de la cocina. Normalmente paso las horas manejando el negocio desde mi oficina. Solo cuando ellos no se dan abasto, ahí intervengo yo —le cuento, es algo que quería hacer desde hace algunas horas.

—Y si no eres tú quien se hace cargo, ¿quién lo hace? Tú amas estar en tu zona de batalla, no entiendo lo que me dices —comenta sorprendido, no esperaba esta información.

—Bueno, antes de venir para acá me hice de los servicios de un asistente personal quien pasaría a ser mi sous chef. Él es un chico tan ávido. Yo no le podía hacer eso al chef Edward, no sería yo quien le cortará las alas. La cocina de Carlo's está en buenas manos, sus zarpas son como las mías, incluso mejores. Confía en mi padre, yo sé lo que hago —lo sé perfectamente.

—Wow Bella, me tiene muy sorprendido la confianza que le tienes a ese chico. ¿Cómo se llama él? —cuestiona muy interesado.

—Es el chef Edward Daniel Masen Gale. Mejor conocido por todos como Edward —sonrió, el señorito-corderito es un buen motivo para hacerlo.

—¿Gale? Hija, ¿acaso él no es familiar de Sasha Gale?

—Ese mismo, padre. ¿Conoces a Sasha?

—No, solo la conozco por su pastelería. Si no me equivoco tu eres una fanática de sus dulces, ¿o me equivoco? —sonrió, conoce perfectamente mi gusto por la azúcar en exceso.

—Uy si papá, muero por estar cerca de su pastelería. ¿Sabes por qué? Iría obviamente con Edward, me jactaría de todos esos pobres que se forman horas, esperando por una de esas delicias —rio con fingida malicia.

—Ay mi nena, nunca cambia. Evita comer demasiada azúcar, ya sabes lo que piensa tu dentista de ello y claro, tu mamá piensa que eso no es nada bueno para tu salud. Modérate.

—Lo haré, papá. Bueno, ahora si tengo que irme. Prometo llamarte después, envíale mis saludos a mamá. Te quiero, cuídate mucho.

—Yo te quiero más mi niña. Cuídate mucho, y vuelve pronto. Harás feliz a este viejo —me pide con fervor.

—Lo haré. ¡Hasta pronto! —cuelgo.

Dejo ordenado mi escritorio, apagando mi celular, apago las luces de mi oficina y salgo de ella. Lo primero que veo es a Victoria, enrollándose uno de sus cabellos rojos en su dedo índice, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Hey, Victoria. ¿Estás bien?

Asiente, apenas prestándome atención.

—¿Me acompañarías a la bodega? Necesito unas botellas. Quisiera que estuvieras con el resto del equipo, estamos festejando las buenas críticas y números del lugar. Tú eres igual de importante que el resto —la animo.

De nuevo asiente. Parece no muy habladora hoy.

Sin decirle más, me doy media vuelta y hago mi camino hacia la bodega. Por el crujir de su silla deduzco que me sigue los pasos. Llego hasta allí y veo cantidad de licores, no sé qué elegir.

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar Vicky? —le llamo con el apelativo cariñoso que todos le dicen.

—Oh… No sé… Bueno…

—Vamos Vicky, tu puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Bueno, siempre he querido probar el famoso champagne _Veuve Clicquot. _Es el champagne que se bebía durante la época de las guerras Napoleónicas en las cortes reales. Incluso el vino tiene una celular real de la reina Isabel II de Reino Unido —sonríe con lo que calificó como timidez.

Bueno, no es lo que yo esperaba que eligiera una chica tan extravagante como Victoria. En realidad es una de las botellas más baratas que tenemos, solo cuesta 38,50 €. Sin pensarlo saco tres botellas y las paso a mi acompañante, veo como estudia la etiqueta. Elijo cinco botellas más del famoso champagne Cristal, es un lujito que me puedo permitir y que seguramente les encantará. Le hago una señal de a Victoria y salimos juntas.

Veo que el equipo ha comenzado a limpiar, este es el día que más temprano salimos. En unos minutos estamos por cerrar, veo como salen algunos clientes.

—¡Buenas noches chicos! —advierto de mi presencia.

—¡Buenas noches chef Cullen! —escucho sus voces entonadas.

Sin decir más, tomo una hielera. Saco una bolsa de hielos y formo una capa, después vierto suficiente sal de grano. Coloco las botellas y vierto más hielo y sal. Excelente método para enfriar las botellas, rápidamente. Muevo la hielera, causando mucho ruido y cierta atención del equipo.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en otra cosa chef Cullen? —me pregunta Victoria.

—Por favor, haz que todo el equipo se reúna en las mesas. Diles que la chef Cullen quiere hablar con ellos, por favor —le sonrió.

Una vez más asiente…

Sin mirar a más de uno, me dedico hacer algunos bocadillos. Mañana poder dedicarme a realizarles una comida en condiciones, al menos hoy podremos tomar unos cuantos aperitivos.

—Bella, ¿qué-que su-su-ce-de? —Edward aparece en mi campo de visión. Ayudándome acomodar mis bocadillos en una charola.

—¿Debería de suceder algo, Edward? —Le frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por-por-que de-de to-to-do es-es-to?

—No crees que el hecho de salvarnos de la banca rota, ¿es un buen motivo para premiar al equipo? O si y no menos importante, el trabajo del chef Edward está sorprendiendo a la cocina Londinense. ¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que personas de afuera querían mi derrota?

Asiente, no muy convencido del rumbo de nuestra conversación.

—Pues ahora comenzará eso, Edward. Ello desearan a mi chef estrella, ¿pero sabes qué? —acorto la distancia entre los dos, lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Traga con dificultad, niega. Su respiración se ha acelerado y las mejillas están hirviendo.

—Nadie te alejará de mí. El chef estrella de Carlo's permanecerá a lado de la chef Cullen. Al menos que tú te quieras ir, no pondré objeción —le sostengo la mirada, me resulta fascinante el color de sus ojos. Los podría describir como misteriosos.

—Nunca Be-lla —susurra en voz tan baja, que apenas lo puedo escuchar.

Asiento fascinada por esa afirmación.

Con paso decidido tomo una botella de _Cristal, _y un par de copas. Con el destapa corchos abro la botella, que de inmediato reacciona, derramándose. Veo reír al señorito Edward y eso me gusta. No cavo más profundo, ni siquiera creo que tenga sentido alguno. Olvido esos pensamientos y sirvo un par de copas, le paso una al señorito.

—Por el chef estrella de Carlo's que siga volando alto, muy alto y nada ni nadie lo detenga —levanto de mi copa, el hace lo mismo—. Y por esta unión inquebrantable. Nadie podrá contra nosotros, usted es solamente mío —una vez más acorto la distancia entre los dos, puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón desde aquí.

—Bi-bi-en —las mejillas las tiene ardiendo.

—En ese caso, salud —me alejo un poco, inclino mi copa hacia la suya, él hace lo mismo. Trato sellado.

—Vamos, con el resto. Deben estar muy impacientes —le señalo.

Deja su copa en una de las mesas y toma la hielera con las botellas colocándola en su hombro izquierdo, con la mano derecha toma su copa. Me hace una señal para salir yo primero, me sigue por pocos pasos.

Entramos al comedor y veo a todos platicar con sus amigos; me doy cuenta que Victoria platica con Tia y Benjamin en otro extremo. Me aclaro ruidosamente la garganta, ganándome la atención de mis compañeros.

—¡Buenas noches, chicos! —Saludo con alegría, estoy orgullosa del equipo que se ha hecho aquí.

Edward deja la hielera en el suelo, colocándose un paso atrás de mí, acatándome de ese detalle me alineo junto a él. Le hago una señal a mi amigo Benjamín que junto a Tía con Victoria se unen a mí, esta última comienza a servir copas, repartiéndolas entre sus compañeros. Doy una mirada hacia una de las mesas y reviso que están ahí los bocadillos. Cuando la pelirroja ha terminado de repartir, se coloca junto a sus compañeros.

—Gracias por estar aquí. Aún recuerdo lo que sucedió hace unos meses atrás cuando ustedes y yo nos encontramos de nuevo. Este lugar, era un competo desastre y a punto de irse a la quiebra. Hoy día, les puedo decir que hemos casi superado nuestros problemas financieros. Muchas gracias por poner su empeño y corazón a este lugar que tanto amamos mi familia y yo —sonrió cuando veo uno de los cuadros que mando a poner Esme—. Quiero agradecer públicamente a mi _sous chef_ Edward, quien ha tomado el papel de chef en este lugar. Muchas felicidades por sus menciones en los artículos de cocina de este país.

Camino hasta la mesa de bocadillos, donde tomo una carpeta negra.

Camino hasta posicionarme de nuevo a su lado, abro la carpeta, donde varias hojas impresas, narran sobre el chef que ha venido a renovar el legendario _Carlo's London. _Con un poco de mi complicidad, se puede ver un par de fotografías de Edward en acción, pudiéndose ver la concentración, pasión y entrega que pone en cada platillo que pasa por sus manos. Los titulares de los artículos corregidos hablan por si solos.

"_El joven rostro de la maestría gastronómica: Edward D. Masen. G."_

"_Resurge el gran Carlo's London, gracias a la frescura y pasión de su chef estrella."_

"_Edward Masen… Un nombre para recordar en la Gastronomía actual."_

"_Carlo's London y Edward Masen… El paraíso de Londres."_

"_Objetivo actual: Carlo's London, Edward Masen y más."_

"_Equipo de ensueño en Carlo's London: Bella Cullen &amp; Edward Masen."_

Dejo que asimile todos esos artículos donde destacan su talento y ven en él a una joven promesa en el mundo gastronómico. Cabe de destacar que ninguno de ellos pareció vincular su nombre con el de su famosa tía repostera _Sasha Gale _ni mucho menos al de su famosa abuela, la diseñadora _Maggie Gale de Masen_.

—Wow no-no sé qué-qué decir —susurra en voz muy bajita que con dificultad apenas puedo escuchar.

—Muchas felicidades Edward, lo mereces. Eres un joven talento de nuestra amada empresa —palmeo su espalda.

—Gra-gra-cias —repite, noto sus manos temblar.

—Señores, les pido un aplauso para el chef Edward, quien ha sido alabado por varias revistas de la crítica como un nuevo y refrescante visionario de la gastronomía londinense actual. Quien pertenece exclusivamente a nuestra cadena Carlo's.

Todos sus compañeros aplauden con entusiasmo, puedo notar en cada uno de esos rostros el aprecio sincero que le tienen al pequeño corderito. Benjamín, Tía y Victoria se acercan a felicitarlo, el solo sonríe con lo que he aprendido a definir que es timidez. Sus compañeros de cocina hacen lo mismo, me doy cuenta que el joven _chef de partie _ve en Edward algo así como su ejemplo a seguir, hace él muy bien.

—Señores una cosa más, quiero felicitarlos a todos ustedes por todo lo que se ha retomado en los últimos seis meses. Vamos subiendo como la espuma y no nos detendremos. Ahora bien, como premio a todo el equipo, mañana en la tarde tendremos una salida en grupo, iremos a jugar _gotcha. _Espero que todos ustedes nos puedan acompañar. Sin más, disfruten de las copas y bocadillos, que corre por mi cuenta. ¡Buenas noches!

El equipo parece muy emocionado, veo a todos cuchichear y animados por las pocas burbujas que han tomado. Termino mi copa de un trago y me dirijo a mi oficina, esperando que terminen sus copas y se vallan a sus casas.

Subo las escaleras alejándome de las risas y conversaciones. Cuando llego a mi oficina me encierro, necesito algunos minutos a sola, siempre en este punto de la noche siento la necesidad de alejarme de todo y todos. Y ser solo yo, Isabella…

Me acerco a la gran ventana de mi oficina, observo a la gente andar de un lado a otro. Las luces a esta hora están a todo su esplendor, iluminando todo a su paso, incluso las zonas más perdidas.

En este punto es cuando acepto la falta que me hace la pequeña niña que tanto aman Esme y Carslie. Aquella que se perdió al primer revés que le dio cupito y opto por la salida más fácil y sucia. Quien su corto pasado como una _loba _parece seguirla hasta los puntos más recónditos del mundo.

Sí, me refiero al italiano que hace unas cuantas semanas encontré cuando salía de compras al mercado con Edward. Quien después de ello ha insistido en verse conmigo y repetir la aventura que tuvimos alguna vez en _Sensations, _y a la que me he negado vehemencia. Espero que pronto se encuentra una amante y me deje en paz, sus "halagos" son cada vez más subidos de tono y eso me pone nerviosa.

Aún puedo verme abriendo un misterioso regalo en mi habitación, el pasado fin de semana. Mi rostro se puso en llamas cuando descubrí unas pequeñas prendas de encaje negros, junto a unas escandalosas sandalias rojas de tacón alto. Claramente el contenido de esa caja se fue directamente a la basura. De solo recordar el rostro del señorito-corderito cuando me vio salir con ese obsequio quise que la tierra me tragará. Claramente el desconoce de todas estas cosas perversas.

—¿Bella?

Volteo y lo veo ahí en el umbral. Debido a la poca iluminación de mi oficina, solo se puede percibir su silueta. Lo miro sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué tal, Edward?

—Los-los chi-chi-cos se-se están re-re-tirando.

—Está bien, mañana tendremos un día muy divertido. Usted es el primer miembro de mi equipo, no se le olvide —le advierto en un tono algo juguetón.

—Queda claro. Bella —sonrió, aunque él no lo pueda ver. Me encanta escuchar su voz cuando logra hilar una frase de corrido, no es que me desagrade cuando no lo hace—. ¿Bella?

—Sí, ¿Edward?

—Te-te po-po-dria in-in-vi-vi-tar a to-to-mar un he-he-lado ahora —ha vuelto el pequeño corderito.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Dejemos que se vallan todos y podemos irnos. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Cer-cer-ca de-de _Picadally Circus _ven-ven-den u-u-nos ri-ri-cos he-he-lados, me-me gusta sen-sen-tarme en u-u-na fuen-fuen-te que-que es-es-tá cerca y-y dis-fru-fru-tar del am-am-biente. Me-me gus-gus-ta observar a-a to-to-da la gente que-que pa-pa-sa por ahí, es-es un lu-lu-gar muy co-co-lorido a estas ho-ho-ras —suspira—. Es preferible la luz a la oscuridad— prende en su totalidad las luces de mi oficina.

Siento que me permite escuchar al Edward más frágil que vive en él.

—La oscuridad no es siempre mala, en muchas situaciones yo he optado por ella. Otra cosa es cuando permitimos que tome el poder de nuestras vidas, ahí no hay vuelta atrás.

—Lo-lo sé. Bella, ¿tu-tú co-co-noces la oscuridad? —su voz carente de vida.

Río con ironía.

—Lo hago, pequeño corderito. Cambiando el orden del viejo refrán, yo soy _"oscuridad de la calle y candil de su casa" _nadie mejor que yo lo sabe. Es raro. No soy Bella, la niña inocente y dulce que todos piensan, soy mucho más que esa pobre definición —le cuento con pesar.

—En-en e-e-so último me-me i-i-den-ti-ti-fico con-contigo. Yo-yo no-no soy el Edward que-que to-to-dos creen ver —su tono es el mismo que el mío.

_Yo lo sé, aunque no sé porque llegaste a este punto…_

—Puedo verlo, Edward. Eres un chico que solo permite que conozcan de él, lo que considere bien. No más, no menos. Y me alegro que tengas la confianza en abrirte un poquito a mí.

Volteo y con pasos dudosos camino hasta llegar frente a él.

—E-e-res muy-muy lista. Po-po-dría lla-lla-marlo hasta pe-pe-li-gro-gro-so —su mirada es fuerte, puedo describirla como desafiante.

—Todo en la vida conlleva un peligro Edward. Y yo no temo por caer en él, incluso puedo decir que me encanta provocarlo. Si quieres, puedes llamarlo como algo adrede de mi parte —su mirada es triste.

No soporto ver ese dolor en la mirada del señorito Edward. Sin pensarlo, lo abrazo con fuerza. Alguna vez yo quise que así alguien viniera y me reconfortará. Edward es una persona muy especial en mi vida, no solo en lo laboral, poco a poco se ha ido colando en mi vida y corazón.

—Edward, no sé qué decirte. Bueno, si lo sé. Me entristece mucho. ¿Recuerdas el trato que hicimos hace algunos meses?

Niega, seguramente no pensó que lo decía enserio en aquellos días.

—¿Edward?

—¿Bella?

—¿Quieres ser mi a-a-migo? —le propongo, no es lo convencional, pero… Vamos ni el ni yo somos lo "convencional."

—Tú-tú tienes a Benjamín y a-a Tía.

—¿Y? —No entiendo cuál es su punto.

—¿Por-por-qué querrías un a-a-migo co-co-mo yo?

Alzo la mirada y sus bonitos ojos siguen igual de apagados. No me gusta.

—Porque eres una buena persona, Edward. Eres un chico caballeroso, amable, humilde y muy talentoso. Yo quiero que seas mi amigo, tenemos muchas cosas en común. La principal es el amor que tenemos por la gastronomía. ¿No crees que eso es suficiente? Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, te veo a las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Por qué no ser amigos?

—Por-por-que yo-yo soy un de-de-sas-tre.

—Yo lo soy también, Edward. Soy el más jodido de los desastres, ¿y sabes porque? Por estúpida, yo misma me he encargado de destruirme. ¿Qué puede ser más jodido que auto-destruirse? —me separo bruscamente de él, no soporto su auto desprecio.

—Tú lu-luces como todo, me-me-nos un de-de-sastre.

—Lo soy Edward. ¿Acaso tú ves lo que hay en mi interior? Nada me ha sido regalado. Todo me lo he tenido que ganar con sudor y lágrimas. Ni por ser la princesa de los Cullen, pude obtener lo que más anhelaba y por esa pobre fantasía hice cosas, que he tratado de dar la vuelta y dejarlas en un rincón, pero no, es imposible hacerlo. Eso me carcome por dentro, aunque intento ser feliz con lo tengo y créeme lo sería en su totalidad. Si no temiera por el pasado.

—¿Tan ma-ma-lo es? —su rostro parece muy curioso.

—Depende de quien lo vea. No es algo por lo cual me debiera preocupar. Pero si cayera en manos equivocadas esa información, me destruirían. Así de cruel puede llegar a ser —bajo la mirada, me siento muy apenada.

—¿Bella?

—¿Edward? —Respondo en voz muy baja.

—Me-me gus-gus-ta-ria ser tu a-a-migo. Te-te aprecio —se dibuja una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Bien —lo abrazo de nuevo, me gusta hacerlo.

Sus brazos se mantienen sobre mis hombros. Un abrazo muy correcto, de acuerdo a quien es el señorito Edward.

—¿Te parece si sellamos nuestra amistad?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Te parecería si pactamos con sangre? —Sus ojos se abren con horror—. Tengo una navaja en mi escritorio…

—No-no Bella —susurra con error.

Rio, no puedo creer que el haya pensado que lo digo enserio.

—Hey Edward, tranquilo. Solo estaba bromeando. No me gusta ese tipo de dolor. Además que el olor a sangre es repugnante —arrugo la nariz con disgusto.

—Bella, la-la sangre no-no hue-hue-le —niega con una sonrisa burlona.

—Claro que sí, huele a oxido. Es horroroso ese olor —me estremezco—. Pero bueno. Olvidando ese escalofriante tema. Quiero regalarte, esto.

Desabrocho de mi cuello, una de mis cadenas más antiguas y con gran significado. El desprenderse de algo que uno quiera mucho, le da muchísima más intención al obsequio.

—Quiero que tú tengas esto —alzo la cadena con una herradura colgando entre nosotros—. Cada día que lo veas, recuerda que tienes una aliada en mí. Estaré para ti, en las buenas, malas y peores. Eso hacen los amigos. Esta herradura de caballo, la obtuve cuando era una niña. Mis padres me la obsequiaron, ¿sabes? Yo era una niña muy miedosa, no podía quedarme sola, porque pensaba que me saldría algún personaje mítico de los que solía leer a esa edad. Así que un buen día, ellos me regalaron esta pieza. Para que te den protección deben colocarse los extremos hacia abajo y si lo que quieres es suerte, los extremos deben ir hacia arriba. Según los griegos, el metal en forma de media luna protegía de los hechizos, así que la herradura colocada en la puerta impedía la entrada de las brujas y del mal. Tradicionalmente se creía que las herraduras que más suerte otorgaban eran las de burros y no la de los caballos, porque tienen siete agujeros, un número mágico por excelencia —me permito tomar aire—. Y ahora quiero que la tengas tú.

Me levanto sobre mis puntas, con un poco de su ayuda es como puedo colocar la cadena en su cuello.

—Bella… Gra-gracias.

—De nada, corderito.

—¿Bella?

—Sí, ¿Edward?

—Me gusta ser tu amigo.

—A mí también me gusta, Edward.

.

.

.

Todo el grupo ha podido venir a nuestra salida. Frente al lugar llamado "Dragón" nos encontramos todos muy animados por un juego de gotcha. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a un campo, esto me tiene muy emocionada.

El señorito Edward parece muy tranquilo. Desde anoche que hicimos nuestro pacto de amistad, cada vez que se encuentra con mi mirada, me sonríe, yo hago lo mismo. Puedo ver que debajo de su viejo suéter azul, lleva la cadena que le he regalado.

—Bella, parece que alguien no puede dejar de sonreírle a Edward. ¿Qué sucede aquí? —me abraza por los hombros Benjamín.

—Nada, solo que estamos muy relajados, vamos a poder pagar las deudas del lugar. ¿No es un buen motivo por el cual ser feliz? —le respondo muy tranquila a mi viejo amigo.

—Si tú lo dices, Bella. Creo que tomaste muy enserio mis palabras de ayer, me parece genial —me aprieta los hombros, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola de nuevo chicos —Tía junto a Edward se acercan de nuevo a nosotros—. En unos minutos ya podremos entrar. —Tía arrastra a su hombre al otro extremo de la calle, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

—¿Edward?

—¿Bella?

—No olvides que eres de mi equipo. Verás que es muy divertido y ganaremos —le sonrió.

—Así se-se-rá, Bella.

Un miembro del personal nos hace una señal y todos vamos entrando al lugar. Puedo ver los implementos ya listos.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me presento, soy el instructor de Dragón. Les daré las instrucciones para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente o percance y así puedan disfrutar al máximo del juego.

Otro más de los empleados, comienza a repartir los monos, máscaras, cubrecuellos, guantes, petos protector y las tolvas para guardar las bolas de pintura y recargar la pistola.

—Les pido que se pongan el mono, nos veremos en el campo para que practiquen unos tiros. Todo ello es para que conozcan la pistola, que les daremos más adelante.

Todos hacemos caso y comenzamos a ponernos el mono. Para diferenciarnos entre los dos equipos, unos son rojos y otros amarillos. Edward, Tía, Benjamín, Victoria y otros chicos más somos el equipo amarillo. Mientras otra parte del personal de cocina conforma el equipo rojo.

Le ayudo al señorito Edward a colocarse el cubre cuello y abrocharse los cintos del peto protector, él hace lo mismo por mí. Ignoro algunas miradas curiosas del personal, creo que nunca nos habían visto tan cerca a corderito y a mí. Me importa una mierda lo que piensen.

Cuando estamos listos, Edward me ofrece su brazo y estoy a punto de tomarlo, cuando Tía se interpone y coloca su brazo entre el suyo. Avanzando con él a su lado.

—Con que todo es tan serio que Edward lleva esa cadena tuya de la herradura —me codea Benjamín—. Ni siquiera a Thomas se la diste nunca, ¿qué te inspiro a dársela a Edward?

Me encojo de hombros, no es algo que le incumba.

—Vamos Bella, ¿por qué a Edward? Tu amas esa pieza, tanto la cuidabas que pocas veces la llevabas en el cuello por temor a perderla, en todo caso estoy seguro que siempre la llevabas en tu bolsillo. Pero por eso no dejaba de ser muy especial e íntimo para ti —me recuerda mi amigo.

—Es mi amigo, Benjamín. Edward, es especial. Él no es Thomas, él no es Benjamín, él es simplemente Edward —me encojo de hombros.

—Me alegra que lo veas así. Tía considera a Edward como peculiar y único. Me comenzaré a poner celoso del chef, se está robando la atención de mi amiga y mi esposa. Creo que ya no me está agradando tanto, Edward —frunce el ceño, pero de inmediato veo una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

Golpeo sus costillas y vamos hacia el resto de nuestros compañeros.

.

.

.

Todos parecen muy atentos cuando el instructor nos dice las reglas del juego. Las que yo considero principales, son la de no disparar a un compañero a menos de tres metros, ni mucho menos hacerlo en la cabeza, ya que de todos modos no valdría el tiro y por último el juego limpio, una vez que alguien haya sido impactado por una bala de pintura, tendrá que hacer una seña indicando que esta fuera del juego. Y ante todo, en ningún momento deben de quitarse la máscara de protección, aun así hayan sido eliminados, tienen que esperar a estar fuera del campo de juego para quitársela.

Cuando termina, pido que mi equipo se acerque a mi lado.

—¡Señores! Necesitamos a escoger un líder, para armar nuestra estrategia. Yo sé muy bien como jugar, ¿me permitirían ser la capitana? —pido su opinión, ante todo la llamada "democracia."

Todos asienten.

—Muy bien. Primero que nada, todos nos cuidaremos y trataremos de esparcirnos para terminar con los elementos del equipo contrario. Nos comunicaremos atreves de señales, si yo levanto el pulgar —les hago la muestra, quiero que quede todo muy claro—. Todos nos agacharemos, hasta nueva señal. Si por el contrario el pulgar es hacia abajo, será momento de levantarnos y atacar. Por favor no gasten sus tiros solo por tirar, sean inteligentes. Si necesitan más balas háganmelo saber y les doy más. ¡Vamos equipo! Y ante todo hay que mantenernos en comunicación, eso nos llevará a llevarnos el juego —los ánimo.

Primero que nada jugaremos a eliminación de elementos del equipo contrario, cuando no quede solo uno, gana el equipo en cuestión. En caso de encontrarnos con un rival a menos metros de lo reglamentario, debemos ofrecerle la opción de rendirse y si este levanta ambas manos, se dará por eliminado del juego.

Hemos decidido que la primera partida sea de cinco minutos. Hay un marcador con los minutos allí, cuando suene significa que la ronda ha acabado.

Ambos equipos nos colocamos en extremos diferentes, pero frente a frente.

El instructor da la señal y comienza a correr el tiempo.

Pronto comenzamos a realizar uno que otro disparo. Todos buscamos un lugar donde ocultarnos, unos detrás de una hilera de llantas, mientras Edward y yo nos ocultamos detrás de dos árboles.

Veo a la señorita mosa correr despavorida, y calculando perfectamente mi tiro, le apunto y disparo. Veo que su traje se tiñe en una mancha verde. Como bien quedamos al principio levanta las manos y sale del campo, de inmediato le hago una señal a mi equipo para que nos movamos, ya que el equipo adversario se acerca. A cuclillas Tía y yo vamos hacia una trinchera que vemos cerca, mientras que Edward y Benjamín corren hacia extremos opuestos, siendo que el señorito da un tiro acertado y elimina a uno más del equipo contrario. Veo a Vicky seguir muy de cerca al señor Rooney, parece que ambos tienen un juego ajeno al resto.

Atreves de una pequeña rendijilla veo como el equipo contrario comienza a pedirse uno a los otros más tiros, porque parecen que todos lo han perdido en tirar sin conciencia. Es el momento cuando Tía se asoma y tira a uno de los cocineros, este logra esquivar y por ende solo le salpica, no es eliminado, porque directamente la bala lo debe impactar. Ambas debemos abandonar y es así como Edward lo advierte con la señal que les marque al principio. Es así como el cocinero aprovecha de nuestra huida e impacta a Tía, quien levanta la mano, y sale del campo.

Logro llegar hasta donde Victoria y Rooney están tonteando, y tomando desprevenido a mi compañero lo impacto y huyo despavorida de ahí, con Victoria siguiéndome los pasos y lográndonos refugiar en una hilera de llantas.

Benjamín da un tiro acertado hacia uno de los lavaplatos y sale del campo eliminado. Veo como del equipo contrario quedan solo cuatro participantes, mientras estoy analizándolas me doy cuenta que uno de ellos está muy cerca de nosotras, le hago una señal a Vicky y poco a poco nos vamos moviendo, hasta tenerlo rodeado y dándole la oportunidad de rendirse, a lo que se niega e intenta correr, pero la pelirroja es más astuta que lo impacta y esta fuera.

Solo quedan dos minutos de juego.

Me vuelvo a encontrar con el señorito y nos unimos para cuidarnos las espaldas, ya que de pronto dejamos de ver a los que quedan del equipo opuesto. Ambos nos movemos buscando a nuestro alrededor, Benjamín lo noto oculto detrás de la trinchera donde hace rato estuve con Tía.

Un minuto más…

Benjamín sale de su escondite porque vemos donde está el resto del equipo. Muy mala estrategia chicos, todos andando en una gran bola. Apunto y disparo a uno de ellos, que le da en todo el tente de su máscara y esta eliminado. A su vez Edward elimina a otra chica del equipo contrario, dándole en el brazo.

Suena el cronometro y nosotros somos los ganadores.

Corro hacia Edward y lo abrazo, el me sostiene con fuerza, haciéndonos girar en medio del campo y contentos de haber ganado.

No me queda dudas, Edward y yo somos el mejor equipo.

Después de descansar unos minutos, decidimos jugar una más de las modalidades del juego y que necesita mayor estrategia. El juego por las banderas, donde el objetivo es llevar hacia nuestro bando la insignia contraria.

Es ahora Edward quien nos lleva a la victoria. En los hombros de él, sostengo entre mis manos la bandera del equipo contrario, así festejando con el resto de los chicos. Y siendo solo Bella, una chica mortal que se divierte con sus amigos.

.

.

.

—Chicos, queremos invitarlos Benjamín y yo a nuestra casa por una buena comidita, bebidas y música. Todos son bienvenidos, los que quieran venir pueden ir en nuestro auto o si lo prefieren seguirnos en los suyos o de sus amigos —invita Tía a todos nosotros.

Sigo sobándome un moretón que me hice en el brazo derecho, pero sé que son los mínimos riegos que se toma por el juego. Y más que válidos, por la cantidad de diversión que tuve.

Salimos de Dragón, donde nos despedimos de todos, agradeciendo las atenciones y la tarde divertida que pasamos.

—¿Señorita Cullen?

El instructor hace que me detenga.

—Oh, ¿pasa algo? —frunzo el ceño confundida.

—Para nada, señorita. Solo queríamos entregarle estas fotos, son para que recuerden la buena tarde que pasaron —me tiende un sobre manila, el cual tomo con gran agradecimiento.

—¡Muchas gracias! Por favor, envíeme el costo de este servicio extra —le pido muy contenta de pagarle.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Es nuestra forma de agradecerles su visita, esperando que pronto vuelvan hacerlo. Estaremos más que encantados de recibirlos de nuevo —sonríe con amabilidad.

—Téngalo por seguro, volveremos. Gracias de nuevo —le tiendo la mano y la estrecha con fuerza.

El señorito le da las gracias y estrecha igualmente su mano. Ambos nos damos media vuelta y caminamos hacia su camioneta. Como ya lo dicta el ritual, me abre la puerta del pasajero, ofreciéndome su mano para subir, la cual acepto agradecida por su caballerosidad, cierra la puerta. Me acabo de poner el cinturón de seguridad cuando él está sentado a mi lado.

Arranca el auto, detrás de Tia y Benjamin. Prendo la radio y comienza a sonar _"She loves you." _Sin pensarlo comienzo a cantar, los primeros versos.

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_You think you lost your love, _

_When I saw her yesterday. _

_It's you she's thinking of _

_And she told me what to say. _

_She says she loves you _

_And you know that can't be bad. _

_Yes, she loves you _

_And you know you should be glad. _

_Oh!_

Noto sonreír al señorito Edward, y lo escucha cantar con voz baja la siguiente parte de la canción. Dejándome muda, por tan buena voz que tiene, a pesar de que no se está esforzando del todo para que suene mejor.

_She said you were to know _

_That she almost lost her mind. _

_And now she says she knows _

_You're not the hurting kind. _

_She says she loves you _

_And you know that can't be bad. _

_Yes, she loves you _

_And you know you should be glad. ooh! _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_And with a love like that _

_You know you should be glad._

Eventualmente la canción llega a su fin. Y el resto del camino continuamos cantando, sin decir nada más. Las palabras no hacen falta en estos pequeños momentos.

.

.

.

Tía tiene un gran banquete para todos nosotros. En su gran jardín, ya trabajaba todo un equipo de organización de fiestas. Incluso con una pequeña tarima para bailar, con bocinas a nuestro alrededor y sonando algunos temas de moda para amenizar el bufet.

La mayor atracción son los tacos de carne y distintos guisos, típicos de la comida mexicana. El señorito Edward se ve atraído por ellos, pero parece no decidirse. Mi plato está lleno de los ricos taquitos, tomo uno y lo levanto a la altura de la boca de corderito, quien hace unos lindos sonidos de apreciación. Por supuesto que le han encantado, toma su plato y se forma a la fila.

Veo un sillón desocupado y me siento. Me limpio las manos y la boca y dejo mi plato en una pequeña mesa que hay frente a mí. Tomo mi bolsa y saco el sobre, el cual lo abro con mucho cuidado y saco el montón de fotos. Voy pasando una a una, donde veo a todo el equipo muy feliz, una de Tía y Benjamín besándose después del juego frente a frente donde ambos se eliminaron uno al otro, sin duda son una pareja muy apasionada. Victoria y Rooney tonteando en el primer juego, trato de estudiar su mirada y me sorprende que vea tensión sexual a su alrededor, ese par parece que quiere devorarse al otro. Me detengo cuando veo una foto de Edward y yo, con el haciéndome girar en sus brazos y yo aferrándome a él, con mi cabella cayendo hacia atrás y riendo a carcajada, él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los demás mirándonos con curiosidad o simplemente otro ignorándonos por completo.

Edward se sienta a mi lado y se siente atraído por la foto. Tanto que deja de comer su taco y deja su plato junto al mío, limpiándose las manos, antes de tomar la imagen entre sus manos. Yo continuo pasando las fotos, me veo más sorprendida cuando veo que el resto son solo imágenes mías junto a Edward, mientras yo le ayudaba a colocar su cubre cuello o él me amarraba las cintas de mi peto protector, escondidos detrás de los árboles, la trinchera, atacando a la par a nuestros rivales y festejando con la bandera del equipo contrario, mientras yo estoy montada sobre sus hombros.

Le paso las demás fotos a el señorito, todas las estudia a profundidad pero sin dejar de sonreír, ante lo que yo pienso es el recuerdo de cada una de ellas. Tomo la primera imagen que le enseñe y la coloco en la mesa de madera, entre nuestros platos de comida. Saco mi celular y tomo una foto de la imagen entre nuestros platos; Edward parece demasiado lejos de aquí como para notar lo que he hecho. Le modifico un poco la iluminación, quedando un efecto muy bonito.

Abro mi Instagram, el cual solo tiene acceso mi familia y algún otro amigo. Quiero compartir con ellos lo divertido que fue esta tarde, y presumir de mi flamante chef y ante todo nuevo amigo.

Con la inscripción de _"El sabor de la victoria, es maravilloso cuando tienes a alguien con quien compartirla. Amistad, la fórmula ganadora. La vida es bonita." _Hago un clic y subo mi foto número cien, siendo esta con el mensaje más positivo, después de tantas fotos y frases llenas de dolor y angustia.

Guardo de nuevo mi celular y veo al señorito Edward, viendo las últimas dos fotos. Donde ondeo la bandera, encima de sus hombros y otra donde estoy yo sonriendo con las manos llenas de pintura.

—Podrías ayudarme a selecciona una playlist, Bella —me grita Tia, ondeando sus manos para que la vea.

Asiento y dejo al señorito mirando ambas fotos.

.

.

.

POV Thomas.

El embarazo de mi preciosa esposa, está por llegar a su fin en unas pocas semanas más. Ese tema me tiene muy ilusionado, tanto que en mis tiempos libres me dedico a pintar el cuarto de mi princesa en nuestra nueva casa, la cual será una sorpresa para mi Kate. Espero que todo quede listo pronto, este será el lugar donde traiga a mi familia después del parto.

Tomo la jarra de agua fresca y me sirvo un vaso. Hoy parece ser una mañana muy cálida, tanto que me está haciendo sudar. Me acerco hasta donde mi teléfono se está cargando, siempre estoy al pendiente de él por cualquier eventualidad que se pudiera presentar y me encuentro con varias notificaciones, una de ellas es de mi amada esposa.

"_¡Buenos días, mi sol! Siento tanto que no pude despedirme de ti esta mañana, pero últimamente estoy con muchísimo más sueño de lo normal. Te enviamos muchos besos tu hija y yo. Te amo, cariño. Te amamos, papito lindo. K."_

Rápidamente envió una respuesta:

"_Mi amor, no te preocupes. Es normal que te suceda eso, recuerda que nuestra princesa está por venir. Lamento que no pueda convencerla para que coopere un poco y deje dormir a su mamita durante la noche. Así que descansa mucho. Yo te amo, yo las amo más. T."_

Reviso el resto de las notificaciones, donde está un correo de la empresa, informando de que próximamente se hará una junta teniendo a Bella presente vía satélite. La fecha está por confirmar, pero dice que se necesita de mi presencia en la reunión. Estoy por regresar el correo electrónico cuando por error me salgo del programa y presiono el icono de Instagram, estoy por regresar al menú principal cuando veo una nueva publicación de "_Isabella Cullen." _Le doy clic y ante mi aparece una imagen de una mesa, donde se encuentran un par de platos con tacos y una servilleta por ahí, donde en medio hay una fotografía de Bella, con las piernas de ella aferrándose al cuerpo de un hombre que la sostiene de la cintura a su cuerpo. Por el filtro que le puso a la foto no puedo ver la cara del tipo, ni identifico quien pueda ser. Lo que me llama la atención del pie de foto es una palabra y una frase.

"… _Amistad. La vida es bonita."_

_¿Pero de que me estoy perdiendo?_

Veo que algunos de sus amigos han señalado que les gusta la foto. Otras chicas más hacen comentarios bastantes extraños y de mal gusto, según mi percepción.

_¿Quién es ese guapo nena?_

_¿Amigos? Ay aja… No importa, me gusta verte sonreír._

_Un chico que me abrace así, ¡por favor!_

_Ya se les llaman así a los chicos que una se tira. PD: Esta bien guapo._

No dejo de actualizar constantemente la foto, que hasta ahora lleva más de cuarenta likes. Me veo atraído por un par de comentarios, son los del matrimonio de Benjamín y Tía, cabe de decir que esta última parece odiarme por algún motivo que no entiendo. Él es más educado, pero no por ello dejo de sentir que yo tampoco le agrado del todo.

_Benjamin: ¿Díganme que toman para ser ganadores siempre? Par de chicos dotados, son invencibles en todo rubro que los pongan. Excelente tarde de juego, debemos de repetir. ¡Los quiero!_

_Tía: Benjamín56 Yo tampoco lo entiendo mi hombre. Ese par tienen poderes extraños, que los hacen acoplar de una manera extra normal. Pero está bien, nosotros también ganamos. Gracias por tan bonita tarde de juego. Sigamos divirtiéndonos en nuestro "convivio". Lol. Te amo, Benjamín. Te quiero, bicho. Te quiero, dulzura. Más días como este, por favor."_

Veo todos los comentarios, pero ninguna contestación de Bella a ninguno de sus amigos. Sigo actualizando la publicación y veo un par de comentarios más. Son de sus papás, Carslie y Esme.

_Carslie: Oh que bonita se ve mi niña preciosa. Sigue manteniendo esa sonrisa en tu rostro. Puedo sentir tu emoción hasta aquí, la otra parte del mundo. ¡Esa es mi chica! Te amo, hija._

_Esme: Bella, luces tan bonita. Me alegro que tú y ese amigo tuyo se estén divirtiendo mucho. Dile al chico que le encargo a mi muñequita, necesita a alguien que la cuida, pero creo que no es muy necesario. Eso me deja más tranquila. Amo verte rodeada de gente de tan bonito corazón, es lo que mereces. ¡Te amo, Bells."_

¿Esme sabe quién es el chico que la abraza?

Sacudo mi cabeza y me obligo a dejar de espiar los comentarios. Y sin pensarlo mucho, le escribo un comentario.

_Thomas: Me hace feliz, verte contenta. Siguete divirtiendo con tus amigos. Me gustaría estar ahí, contigo, como los viejos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas? Donde solo éramos Thomas y Bella, un par de niños y adolescentes, que pasaban el rato juntos. Crecer apesta un poco. Te extraño, Bells. ¡Te quiero!_

Cierro la aplicación, demasiado intrigado y melancolico. Me doy cuenta que estoy celoso de ese chico, celoso de ese pie de foto y celoso de esa sonrisa. Niego con una sonrisa ironica, porque tenia razón. Nuestros caminos se están separando poco a poco. Ya no somos Thomas y Bella, el par de amigos inseparables de toda la vida y la dupla favorita de Carlo's. Bueno, esto último es lo que subsistirá cuando ella regrese. Seguiremos siendo equipo y el pavor de la competencia.

Sonrió, la competencia siempre ha tratado de tentarme para que abandone a la chef Cullen. Tratando de lavar mi cerebro, diciéndome que detrás del éxito que se jacta tener Bella soy yo. Ofreciéndome obscenos sueldos y ser yo mi propio jefe, el papel que ocupa Bella aquí en la cadena. A lo cual yo me niego rotundamente, Bella será siempre mi _partner_ en la cocina.

Esta, Bella me sigue intrigando. Las respuestas que yo buscaba por mi lado, no las puedo obtener. Hace unos meses que pedí un informe completo sobre lo que era Bella, después de mi compromiso con Kate y este simplemente no pudo encontrar nada. Solo algunas tomas de cámaras de seguridad, cerca de Carlo's, donde ella se ve llegar y salir.

¿Pero dónde está el resto?

Yo sé que hay más que esto.

_¿Qué escondes, Bella Cullen?_

_._

_._

_._

POV Bella.

Estoy acostada sobre el pasto. Ha sido un muy divertido, pero agotador. Necesito con urgencia mi cama.

—¿Bella? —es la voz de corderito.

—¿Edward?

Esa pequeña conversación, se está haciendo una costumbre y me gusta.

—¿Es-es-tas bien? —Me levanto, estando sentada ahora a su lado.

—Claro, corderito. Solo que ya me canse, la edad —me encojo de hombros.

—Bien.

Ambos nos quedamos sentados en el pasto, mientras veo como Tía y Benjamín se mueven de una manera escandalosa al ritmo de la música. El resto hace lo mismo alrededor de la melosa pareja. La canción acaba y todos aplauden.

—¡Bella Cullen! ¡Edward Daniel Masen Gale! Muevan sus traseros hasta aquí —grita una achispada Tía, creo que las cervezas la están poniendo muy lengua floja.

Edward se levanta y me tiende una mano, con dificultad me levanto de mi cómodo lugar. Me paro a lado de Tía y Benjamín.

—¡Vamo chicos! Esto es una fiesta, a bailar —nos anima mi amigo.

Comienza a sonar una canción movida, para ser más concretos es _Mambo No. 5 de Lou Bega._

Corderito me toma de las manos, y comienza a moverlas, animándome a que me mueva.

—Edward, no se bailar. Soy capaz de hasta pisarte —le aviso, no muy segura de que hacer.

—Vamos, tu-tu pue-pue-des ha-ha-cerlo —me anima.

Comienza a moverse más, mientras la canción sigue. Todos hacen lo mismo, divirtiéndose con el sonido divertido y alegre de la música.

_Everybody's in the car, so come on let's ride_

_To the liquor store around the corner_

_The boys say they want some ginger juice_

_But they really don't wanna_

_Here boys ... _

_I must stay deep his talk is cheap_

_I Like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita_

_And as I continue, you know they're gettin' sweeter_

_So what can I do, I really beg you my Lord_

_To me it's fun, it's just like a sport_

_Anything's fly, is all good._

_Let me drop here, let's say, my trumpet._

Me hace dar una vuelta, me siento muy tonta, pero la sonrisa de Edward me anima a seguir haciéndolo. Comienzo a moverme sin pena, mientras el mueve los hombros y comienza a moverse alrededor de mí, Coloco mi mano derecha sobre su hombro y la otra la ondeo en el aire, mientras el abre los brazos como dejándome ser.

_Jump up and down and move it all around_

_Shake your hand to the sound_

_Put your hand on the ground_

_Take one step left and one step right_

_On to the front and one to the side_

_Clap your hands ones and clap your hands twice_

_And if it look like this you're doing it right_

Todos comenzamos a chasquear los dedos al ritmo de la música, hasta que comienza a cantar de nuevo y nos movemos de un lado a otro. Todos muy animados y ondeando las manos de un lado a otro.

_I do, I do fall in love with a girl like you_

_You can't run and you can't hide_

_You and me are gonna touch the sky_

_Mambo No. 5_

_All Right!_

Y acaba la canción, todos muy contentos aplaudimos.

Puedo decir que este es el mejor día en muchísimo tiempo.

Y concluyo que el señorito Edward es un gran bailarín, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Mamá siempre dice que no hay que confiarse de un hombre que sepa bailar.

Pero ella ha confiado siempre en Carslie.

* * *

¡Hola! Parece ser que los deseos de navidad, existen.

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!Espero que este capítulo las pueda compensar en algo, créanme que me llevo mucho tiempo tenerlo listo.

La relación de Edward y Bella parece ir avanzando poco a poco, ahora son formalmente amigos. ¿Que les ha parecido? Y Thomas, parece que alguien no le parece que este muy abrazada del corderito. ¿Que piensan de esto?

Las leo a todas, gracias por regalarme valiosos minutos de su tiempo.

¿Merezco un review? En mi biografia pueden encontrar mis links en facebook, en el grupo estaré informando de las actualizaciones.

Pasen una hermosa navidad y feliz año 2016. ¡Éxitos!

Slank.


End file.
